Quédate conmigo
by HibariUchiha19
Summary: Thomas Arclight es un estudiante de preparatoria en la cual su vida esta llena de lujos, caprichos e irresponsabilidades. Conoce a una chica, Rio Kamishiro, hermana de su peor enemigo y por lo cual para vengarse decide jugar con los sentimientos de ella, divertirse un rato y después botarla... Pero nunca se imagino que ella pudiera cambiar el rumbo de su vida...
1. Capitulo 1: Los Ojos Magenta

Capitulo 1: Los Ojos Magenta.

Su respiración se dificultaba cada vez más conforme pasaban los minutos, tan lentos pero a la vez tan intensos como el gélido frio afuera de la habitación… El solo sostenía su mano, hincado frente a ella con la mirada perdida entre sus ojos decaídos por la debilidad. Quería brincarle encima, abrazarla, decirle que no se fuera y que se quedara toda la vida con el pero parecía tarde… Solo algo tan inalcanzable como un milagro pudiera hacer que ella sobreviviera esa noche con suerte. Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa difusa en su pálido rostro, tratando de darle el ultimo brillo de sus ojos a quien mas quiso en su pequeña vida y con sus ultimas fuerzas, acariciaba su mano, solo volteo hacia atrás mirando a su hermano, que se lamentaba demasiado tarde de lo que había pasado, culpándose así mismo tan cruelmente por el fúnebre silencio que estaba por suscitar.

- Por favor Rio, no te vayas… no nos dejes aquí solos – suplico el chico que sostenía su mano. No respondió por un momento, dejando que todos los aparatos a los que estaba conectada sonaran y exaltaran el alma de todos con cada latido de su corazón.

- Thomas… aun no se si este día será el que me iré… pero tengo miedo – susurro, dejando que las silabas se arrastraran por sus labios.

- Yo te protegeré, solo no te vayas… por favor no lo hagas, serás una egoísta si me dejas consumirme por dentro con tu partida – volvió a suplicar con el sentimiento mas aterrado que nunca. El tenía más miedo que ella, volvía el aire pesado de respirar.

- Hermano… perdóname por no llegar a ser como tu… por no ser la chica tan grandiosa como a ti te hubiera gustado que yo fuera… como querían que nuestros padres fuéramos, que los hiciéramos sentir orgullosos – una lagrima se resbalo de su ojo y termino humedeciendo la almohada blanca en la que su cabeza reposaba.

- ¡No hermana, no digas eso! – la regaño Shark acercándosele agresivamente y tomando también su mano junto con la de Thomas y las lagrimas de Shark resbalaron por primera vez – Tu no tenias que ser perfecta… tu solo tenias que ser mi hermana, perdóname, yo fui el que te hizo esto tan cruel… -

- No hermano… no fuiste tu… - susurro otra vez Rio, sonriendo con la tristeza mas infinita en el mundo – Mi mente… me jugo esto… por al menos me siento muy feliz de haber pasado tiempo junto a ti… -

- ¡Cállate tonta! – Grito Thomas levantándose y mostrando una vista desgarrada por el sufrimiento - ¡No digas eso! ¡Volverás a pasar esos tiempos junto a tu hermano, tus amigos, tus padres… junto a mí! –

Rio cerró con pesadez los ojos y trago saliva dejando todo sin palabras. Podía ser que ese día no se iría, tal vez seria mañana o tal vez nunca, pero el miedo la consumía y su débil cuerpo ya no aguantaba a su alma, que se había vuelto tan pesada por su corazón, por los sentimientos que apenas descubría… ¿Por qué tenia que ser así? Apenas descubría que tenía mucho por vivir y quería regresar todo lo que hizo atrás, pero la muerte quería reclamar lo que le pertenecía y ella solo había caído entre sus sabanas negras.

- Thomas… - lo llamo y el de inmediato se acerco acariciando con sus débiles manos su mejilla – Estúpido y sensual Fo… - rio por debajo. El quiso reír también, pero no podía, aun así le regalo la sonrisa mas sonora que pudo encontrar en su garganta.

- Estúpida y sensual Rio… - contesto el mientras sostenía su mano aun. – Te amo… - susurro inaudible, haciendo tensar a Shark pero no podía separar a ambos si así querían estar, todo este tiempo no se dio cuenta que la felicidad de su hermana estaba junto a el y siempre trato de separarles por ser su enemigo, en ese momento, solo podía concederles estar juntos el tiempo que fuera necesario o hasta que este terminara.

- Quiero olvidarte… pero no puedo hacerlo… yo también te amo – susurro ella sonriéndole con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Por favor, no me olvides Rio… - contesto rápidamente.

- Quiero pero no puedo, mi corazón se niega a hacerlo, mi mente también… si llego a partir esta noche, si llego a faltar en el mundo y mi alma se extinguió abrazando a las estrellas del firmamento… -

- … se que algún día podre encontrarte junto a ellas… - termino el verso Thomas. Ambos cruzaron miradas, existía el temor dentro de ellas, la mano de el temblaba, no quería dejarla ir, prometió nunca hacerlo desde que ella le cambio radicalmente la vida… Ahora era muy probable que se fuera y no regresara. La única acción que hizo fue abalanzarse sobre ella y como nunca lo había hecho, dejo desahogar todo el sentimiento de miedo que tenia sobre el hombro de ella, podría ser la ultima vez que podría sentir su esencia sobre su piel.

- Nunca te voy a olvidar Kamishiro… - susurro en su oído.

- Si me llego a ir, Thomas, tu me tendrás viva en tus recuerdos… lo bueno fue que antes de perder de vista mi camino, te mire un poco y soñé que mi destino era junto a ti… - pareció que todas esas palabras se desvanecieron en el funesto aire del lugar. Thomas sintió que el corazón se le detuvo al ya no escuchar la respiración de la chica y rápidamente volteo a verla con los ojos mas perturbados que tenia.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?! – exclamo asustado al notar que ella había cerrado los ojos.

- ¡Rio! ¡Por favor despierta! – grito Shark sosteniéndola de los hombros y moviéndola para hacer que reaccionara. Nada. No paso nada… - ¡Trae al medico! ¡Rápido! – ordeno a Thomas que de inmediato salió de la habitación dejándola ahí, sin nada mas que la soledad de su triste partida. Regreso con un medico que comenzó a revisar todas las maquinas en funcionamiento alrededor de la chica y la enfermera preparaba algunas jeringas o cosas por el estilo.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa doctor?! – exigió Shark al medico sin recibir una respuesta a cambio. Thomas no podía articular palabra alguna, quería abrazarla y rogarle aun más que no se fuera, golpear algo, cosas así para sacar el miedo y el coraje que tenía dentro, en ese nudo en la garganta que no te deja respirar cuando quieres llorar.

- ¡Tienen que salir de aquí! – ordeno el doctor y la enfermera saco a ambos de la habitación.

- ¡No nos pueden sacar! ¡Por favor! ¡Necesitamos saber que tiene! – grito Fo en un llanto ahogado mientras la enfermera cerraba la puerta en sus narices. Ambos se sentían enojados y preocupados. Simplemente Shark golpeo la puerta, no importando que la tirara en ese instante.

- No se puede ir… no así… - solo pensó Thomas mientras se dejaba caer por la pared hasta el frívolo suelo del hospital. Con sus manos sostuvo su cabeza, temblorosa, con las neuronas paralizadas sin poder pensar en que haría para compensar su partida. Pero otra idea se había cruzado por su mente… No entendía porque el destino había jugado tan mal con el, porque había dejado que su vida fuera una completa perdida de tiempo y cuando por fin había encontrado la razón por la cual levantarse cada mañana a su voluntad, se la quitaba… Había llegado demasiado tarde a su vida como para poder ayudarle… Y la culpa no era la mejor auxiliar en ese momento… Apenas comenzaba a recordar como había sucedido su historia con ella, Rio Kamishiro…

Un lunes cualquier por la mañana, gran parte de los estudiantes odian los lunes: de regreso a clases otra vez, levantarse temprano y las típicas veces en las que olvidan la tarea y temprano tienen que copearla de sus amigos, aunque este mal… El fastidio es para todos los niveles escolares, desde el jardín de niños hasta la Universidad, aunque si podemos aceptar la existencia de muchos que gozan de eso… Con estos estudiantes se puede esperar todo…

Tiempo…

Tiempo…

Tiempo… todo va en contra de el, pero muchos no se dan cuenta de eso, hasta que es muy tarde. Ese lunes por la mañana no podía ser la excepción, sin embargo, podía ocurrir algo interesante.

- La teoría del Big Rip indica que la desmedida aceleración expansiva del Universo superara a la gravedad y el Universo terminara desgarrándose, etapa en que toda materia se desintegra, esto quiere decir que… - explicaba el profesor de la primera clase en la Preparatoria de Hearthland a sus estudiantes de segundo grado.

- Por fin una buena noticia, así no tendremos mas Física – interrumpió un chico de tez morena y sonrisa burlona. El salón exploto en una sonora carcajada que hizo enojar al tutor de la clase, mientras el "payaso de la clase" sonreía gustoso y retador.

- Señor Arclight – dijo estresado el profesor, quitándose los lentes – No hay ni un solo día en el que usted deje de hacer bromas, casi merece un premio… -

- Si lo se… pero no se me puede dar premios por todo lo genial que soy ¿verdad? – se volvió a reír. Nuevamente el salón se rio y el profesor tenia que soportar todo ese tormento y bromas cada día de la semana de clases. Desafortunadamente, el fin de semana estaba lejos, los únicos días en que no podía ver a ese chico. Daria un ultimo sermón a Thomas Arclight, aunque el nunca hiciera caso por eso pero antes de decir una palabra, el timbre del termino de la clase había hecho presencia.

- Bien chicos, seguiremos viendo el tema la siguiente clase y por favor Thomas, esta vez pon atención y deja de hacer tus bromitas – salió rápidamente del aula. Thomas se rio por debajo, suspiro y subió sus pies en la mesa de trabajo a la vez que ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

- Si como diga… - volvió a responder. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse y salir del salón, otros se sentaron en distintos lugares para platicar y como todos los días, las chicas se acercaron a la mesa de Thomas para platicar con el. Por alguna rara razón, lo adoraban y querían, aunque el se comportara tan pésimo con ellas o con cualquiera.

- Wow Thomas, admiro como retas a los profesores ¡y nunca te hacen nada! – admiro una chica pelirroja mientras se sentaba en su mesa de trabajo. El solo rio con aires de superioridad, como era todos los días de la escuela.

- En serio eres tan genial Thomas… - exclamo otra recargándose en el hombro de el.

- Lo se, lo se, debería ser delito ser yo… ¡Hahaha! – bromeo un poco. Al lado, con cara de pocos amigos, estaba uno de sus compañeros que no quería prestarle atención pero aun así podía escuchar todo lo que ellas hablaban y decían, mas sobre Thomas.

- Si debería ser delito ser alguien como tú, seria mejor que estuvieras preso y así no tener que verte la cara todos los días – exclamo el chico. Todas las chicas que rodeaban a Thomas se quedaron con cara de asombro pero Arclight no le tomo mucha importancia, simplemente agarro una basura del suelo y se la lanzo en la cara haciéndolo enojar de sobremanera.

- Relájate "Kamishiro Ryoga" – hizo énfasis en su nombre - ¿no ves que estoy ocupado con las chicas? No hagas que pierdan la oportunidad de estar conmigo –

- Ya te has follado a cada una de ellas – dijo con pesadez Ryoga – Solo me molesta que también estén invadiendo mi espacio personal esta bola de perras –

- ¿Qué? ¿Apoco tienes envidia, Shark? – reto Thomas mirándolo de una manera bastante singular y no muy amable después de todo. Shark frunció el ceño, apretando la madera de su mesa entre sus manos y friccionando fuertemente sus dientes.

- Tranquilos Nash – llego Durbe colocando su mano en el hombro de Shark – No deberían pelear, vamos en el segundo año de preparatoria y ustedes aun no se pueden llevar bien –

- ¡¿Y como no quieres que llegue a pelearme con el si es un desperdicio de espacio en el mundo?! Me enferma su presencia – reclamo nuevamente Shark recargando su cara en una mano. Thomas se levanto con su cara burlona y sonrisa sarcástica y también le toco el hombro, no para apoyarlo, sino solo para molestarlo.

- Por al menos yo no finjo ser un hijo perfecto ante los demás "Nash" – se burlo nuevamente. Shark sentía que la sangre le hervía y las sienes palpitaban de la ira, en un arrebato se levanto agresivamente dispuesto a golpearlo.

- ¡Bastardo! – grito pero antes de que diera el golpe Durbe lo detuvo de la manga de su saco negro.

- No Nash, no lo hagas… - ordeno. Shark lo miro y suspiro hondamente tratando de relajarse.

- Si "Nash", no te enojes – volvió a sonreír Thomas – Además ya no me miraras por al menos durante la siguiente clase… - recogió sus cosas apresuradamente y descolgó su saco negro del respaldo de la silla.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Piensas saltarte otra vez la clase? – pregunto Durbe acomodando sus lentes.

- ¿Se te hace raro? Odio la clase de Idiomas, la profesora no es para nada sexy y su voz chillona me hace sentir dolor de cabeza – se mostro Thomas incomprensible y meneando la cabeza en forma de resignación – Así que me iré por ahí, no se… tal vez a cazar alguna nueva chica… -

- Eres un completo idiota – repitió Shark riendo y tratando de sonar tan retador como el.

- No se te olvide que soy un idiota con diploma pero… - volteo hacia atrás saludando algunas chicas, estas le sonreían sonrojadas y coquetas – Por al menos las nenas me aman y no por estar en un grupito fresa como ustedes… Barian… - esta vez soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo. Se dirigió a la puerta del salón con toda tranquilidad del mundo, sintiéndose una maravilla inalcanzable. - ¡Nos vemos en la clase de deportes! Por al menos el profesor tiene buen trasero ¡Hahaha! – volvió a burlarse.

- Como lo detesto… - dijo Shark sentándose nuevamente en su lugar.

- Hmp… es un sujeto muy peculiar, no puedo creer que una persona pueda a llegar a ser así de irresponsable – analizo Durbe.

- Pues ahí tienes a la misma estupidez si tuviera vida… - reacciono Shark azotando la frente en la mesa. Durbe se recargo en la mesa de Ryoga sonriendo fingidamente al ver como su amigo se desesperaba por la actitud de Thomas Arclight, las cosas no podrían estar peor: era raro que Thomas tuviera tanta popularidad siendo como era, no había manera de explicar del porque de su comportamiento.

Ella caminaba sola, escuchando los murmullos de los estudiantes al lado de ella, que aunque pasara como una fantasma en medio de la soledad, los ojos de ellos podían verla, cada paso que daba, contando sus respiros para poder ver si era tan "perfecta" como su familia finge serlo. No podía soportar ese tipo de presión y provocaba que mirara al suelo, solo para evitar que sus ojos se cruzaran con los demás. Todo tenia que ser perfecto, hasta su caminar, aunque no quisiera serlo, por lo que siempre le decían en casa tenia que fingir ser el modelo de chica perfecta y feliz… ¿Cómo alguien podía ser feliz así?

Hora libre… No podía hacer más que caminar y tratar de esquivar las miradas de los demás, sus susurros que penetraban en sus oídos hasta llegar a su mente… No tenia ningún amigo o amiga que la apoyaran y cuando trataba de hacer uno, al decir su nombre, la analizaban de arriba abajo y se apartaban de ella, ¿Por qué tuve que dejar la secundaria e ir a un lugar tan horrible como aquel lugar? Siguió caminando, meneando ligeramente su falda de holanes rojos y poniendo sus manos enfrente, unidas unas a otras mostrando su inseguridad, lo único que deseaba era alejarse de todo y algún día poder llegar a ser la chica perfecta y con eso ser aceptada al nivel de las chicas de preparatoria. Visualizo de repente su objetivo y esta vez estaba vacío o por al menos creyó que estaba…

Un día de inicio, apenas era lunes y ya quería que fuera el fin de semana para poder alejarse de todos y encerrarse en su habitación. El árbol estaba ahí como siempre, sus hojas verdes y frescas, la sombra ideal para descansar en ese día, solo imaginaba que el árbol podía considerarse su amigo y con sus ojos magenta no despego las pupilas de el hasta llegar. Estaba en un lugar no muy concurrido, casi nadie estaba ahí y era su única escapatoria de la realidad.

- ¡Ahhhh! – Bostezo el muchacho de cabello oscuro con rubio – Este árbol es perfecto para descansar… - puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras sus pies se balanceaban en lo alto del árbol donde estaba dispuesto a pasar la hora de Idiomas. Las hojas del árbol dejaban pasar algunos rayos de sol, complemento perfecto para dar luminosidad al ambiente y el cantar de las aves lo convertía en un excelente lugar para descansar.

- Veamos… creo que después de la escuela iré por Michael y luego vamos a cazar a algunas "chicas" – rio imaginándose la escena. Era como cualquier día, nada en especial, las clases que se "pinteaba" siempre subían a ese árbol, dormía hasta escuchar el timbre de la otra clase y nuevamente dormía. Viviendo relajadamente, sin que nadie lo interrumpiera y había usado su saco negro como almohada. – Esta es la vida que te mereces Thomas… - hablo consigo.

Su santuario de relajación y nadie podía interrumpirlo ni reclamarle por lo que hacia, era su vida y le importaba un pepino (y bien grande) lo que alguien se atreviera a decir lo contrario…

- ¿Qué haces? – escucho una voz muy delgada que interrumpía su relajación. Miro hacia abajo y frunció el ceño al verla ahí parada. Jamás la había visto en su vida y sin embargo usaba el uniforme de la preparatoria, le frustro de alguna manera no poder recordar quien era o si nunca la había visto en su vida ¿no habrá sido alguna ex novia? ¿A alguien que ya se había follado? Sus ojos preocupados magenta, su cabello azul y mejillas lindas, no parecía una chica de preparatoria, era pequeña y delgada, creería que demasiado delgada.

- Hahaha ¿no me digas que no sabes que hago? Estoy descansando, así que si me permites… - volteo su rostro hacia otro lado. La chica se quedo aun ahí parada sin decir nada más que juguetear con los holanes de su falda.

- Así que… - vacilo un poco la chica - ¿te saltaste tu clase? – Thomas abrió un ojo y le sonrió coquetamente.

- ¿Te parece? Creo entonces que no soy muy bueno haciendo escapes y ocultándome linda – ella lo miro perpleja y después desvió su mirada incómodamente. Podía ser la oportunidad de Thomas de ganarse a una chica más para pasar un buen rato – Y no soy el único, parece que tú también te saltaste tu clase –

- ¡No! Yo… tengo hora libre… y vine aquí por que acostumbro a sentarme en este lugar… - respondió ella sin darle la mirada.

- ¿Y tus amigas? Las hubieras traído para que pasáramos un buen rato Hahaha – bromeo Thomas pero la chica no dijo nada y miro el suelo nuevamente. Quedaron en silencio un momento, sin nada más que la respiración de ambos y los sonidos propios del ambiente natural que los rodeaba.

- ¿Puedo… sentarme aquí…? – pregunto la chica tímidamente.

- Claro… - ella estaba a punto de sentarse en la pequeña barda que rodeaba al árbol hasta que el la interrumpió – Solo si me dices tu nombre… - ella quedo ahí sin decir nada, nerviosa y tratando de no parecerlo, no sabia si decirle su nombre pero su cuerpo actuó solo.

- Me llamo… Rio… - no pensaba decirle su apellido, temía a que el se alejara como lo habían hecho las demás personas que la insultaban. Thomas sonrió burlonamente y de un brinco, bajo de la rama del árbol asustando a la chica que ya había dejado su mochila a un lado.

- Pues mi nombre seguramente ya lo has de saber - puso una mano en su cintura y guiño un ojo, sonriéndole lo mas encantadora posible. Rio lo miro detenidamente y aparto su vista antes de que el pudiera notar que lo observaba, sin embargo no dijo nada y miro a sus piernas cubiertas por las medias negras largas. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no sabes quien soy yo?! –

- Tu tampoco sabias quien era yo, por eso me preguntaste mi nombre ¿o no? – ella cruzo los brazos y volteo hacia otro lado molesta.

- Hmp… - gimió Thomas moviendo la cabeza preocupado – Entonces no creo ser tan popular como pensaba - la miro nuevamente. Su mente hacia un enorme esfuerzo por saber quien era, nunca la había visto en la escuela y eso que creía haber ya conocido a todas las colegialas del lugar. Había algo peculiar en ella, extrañamente, tenia una esencia muy rara, diferente a todas, no podía explicarse que era.

- No me digas que nunca has escuchado de Thomas Arclight – se limo las uñas arrogantemente en su camisa blanca y aun así ella lo miro incrédulamente sin tener idea de lo que hablaba – No entiendo en que mundo vives ¿Cómo soportas un mundo sin mi? Hahaha no te creas es broma – sonrió otra vez provocando que ella se sonrojara un poco y en sus labios se dibujara una diminuta sonrisa.

- Verdaderamente nunca te había visto de cerca - confeso.

- ¡AJA! – La señaló Thomas - ¡Eres una admiradora secreta! –

- ¡No! ¡Yo…! ¡No lo soy! ¡Solo…! ¡Solo te he visualizado de lejos…! ¡Yo…! – Rio trato de excusarse pero hacia que la sonrisa de Thomas creciera de sobremanera, burlándose de la cara de tomate de su "nueva amiga".

- Vamos Rio… - se sentó junto a ella y con total confianza la abrazo – Yo se que tengo muchas admiradoras y… -

- ¡No me toques! – Se aparto Rio asustada y alejándose apresuradamente, sentándose en el otro borde de la barda – No me toques… - susurro nuevamente, suplicando con esos ojos magenta. No entendió porque hizo eso, era la primera chica que lo rechazaba de esa manera y la manera de su reacción lo dejo sorprendido.

- Esta… bien - exclamo extrañado y sin poder decir nada mas. Recargo sus codos en sus rodillas, quedando pensativo. La chica le había llamado la atención pero no como comúnmente lo hacían otras muchachas ¿Por qué ella se comportaba así? Cualquier chica hubiera querido que hasta la manoseara, sin embargo ella ni siquiera quería un abrazo. El silencio llego pero Thomas sentía que algo lo obligaba a quedarse ahí con ella.

Rio lo miro discretamente sin voltear la cabeza ni dejar su respirar singular ¿Por qué aun estaba ahí? Después de lo que hizo, seguramente se habría marchado pero aun seguía sentado ahí.

- Así que Rio… - susurro Thomas - ¿Por qué estas sola? – Buena pregunta. No dijo nada y comenzó a temblar, no podía responder algo así. Ni siquiera ella sabía porque estaba sola, tan sola…

- ¿Dónde están tus amigos Thomas? – contrarresto la pregunta con otra. – Si dices ser tan popular un chico como tu debería estar rodeado de muchas chicas y amigos y no solo ¿cierto? –

- ¿Quién te dijo que estoy solo? Estoy contigo, tú eres mi amiga ¿no? – sonrió sonrojando un poco sus mejillas. Ella volteo a verle rápidamente, sintiendo que el corazón se le había detenido y que el significado de su frase había hecho una explosión en su mente.

- ¿Amiga…? – susurro ella ligeramente, casi inaudible… ¿Qué significaba ser su amiga?

- Si, tu eres mi amiga ¿o no quieres serlo? – volvió a sonreír. Rio sentía que los colores se le venían al rostro y apretó sus manos contra la barda, por alguna razón había sonreído mientras sus pupilas se contraían de una felicidad furtiva y desconocida, fugaz y emocionante… Tenía un amigo…

- Si… - susurro pero sus silabas apenas se alcanzaban a escuchar.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Exclamo Thomas sarcástico y aprovechando para acercarse más a ella – No alcance a oírte… -

- Si… quiero - no podía terminar su frase, estaba muy sonrojada y su ligera sonrisa se hacia mas notoria.

- ¿Si quieres que? – volvió a sonreír Thomas y acercándose mas.

- SI quiero ser tu amiga… - volvió a decir tratando de mirar los ojos de el pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba muy cerca de ella.

- ¡Oh muy bien Rio! – grito y agarro sus manos dando vueltas con ella haciendo que se mareara pero después Thomas se dio cuenta que la había tocado y ella no quería que la tocaran, así que la soltó rápidamente – Oh, lo siento… -

- No te preocupes… - sonrió otra vez ella y resbalo su manos derecha en su brazo izquierdo, mirando hacia otro lado y sonrojándose. – No hay problema… Thomas… -

- Ahhhh por favor no me digas Thomas, los amigos me dicen Fo, tu puedes decir como se te de la gana – sugirió Thomas con mucha confianza y sonriendo como típicamente lo hacia. De alguna manera ella se sentía feliz, sin embargo le daba pena mostrarse así pero no quería ocultar esa felicidad tan linda… Suponía que una felicidad inocente.

- Entonces Thomas… - susurro ligeramente – Ya que somos amigos… -

- Yo te puedo llamar muñeca ¿no? – sugirió Thomas sonriendo con superioridad. Rio solo se le quedo viendo extrañada, giro un poco la cabeza y después frunció el ceño molesta - ¿Acaso dije algo malo? –

- Mi nombre es Rio, no muñeca… - inflo un poco las mejillas – Ya te lo había dicho… -

Se quedo sorprendido, jamás lo habían contradicho ninguna chica de esa manera pero ¿Qué más daba? Solo deseaba conquistarla para un rato y después haber que pasaba las cosas fluían como el quería que fluyeran. – Ah muy bien "Rio" – dijo Thomas algo enfadado y sentándose en la bardilla del árbol cruzando los brazos y pareciendo molesto. Una de sus tácticas era fingir estar enojado para que lo mimaran un poco, era algo cruel pero también divertido para el.

Rio lo miro molesto y comenzó a temblar preocupada por haberlo hecho enfadar. Balanceo su cuerpo hacia atrás y hacia adelante, viendo como los holanes de su falda se movían ligeramente y tratando de hallar rápidamente una manera de hacerlo sonreír otra vez, era su primer amigo y ya había cometido una equivocación.

- ¿Estas… enojado? – pregunto tímidamente sin verle. Thomas abrió un ojo, dibujando una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

- Dejare de estar enojado si te sientas aquí conmigo y me acompañas a comer – invito. Ella sonrió y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, acomodándose otra vez en la barda y dejando su mochila a un lado.

- Pero Thomas… - llamo su atención – No traigo nada de comer… -

- Pero el que te esta invitando soy yo así que… - acerco su mochila que colgaba del árbol y saco algunos recipientes (a mi parecer no tenia libros sino pura comida el muchacho) – Tengo un poco de todo solo dime que deseas… -

- ¿No traes… libros? – pregunto Rio sorprendida al no notar ninguno en su mochila.

- ¿Para que? A los libros no te los puedes comer, ahora veamos… - reviso entre los recipientes buscando algo en especifico - ¡Oh mira! Aquí tengo pollo ¿quieres? – acerco una de las piezas a la chica. Ella miro el pollo con cara de aberración pero su lengua mojo sus labios, sabiendo que quería un poco, solo un poco… Agarro temblorosamente la pieza y la examino.

- Un poco… - pensó Rio al ver la comida – Solo un poco… -

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no te lo comes? – pregunto Fo impaciente al ver que ella solo miraba la comida. Algo estaba fuera de lo normal. Rio acerco lentamente la pieza a su boca y Thomas se le quedaba viendo sorprendido, no creía que algo como eso pudiera ser tan malo, solo era pollo.

- Solo un mordisco y será todo… - siguió pensando Rio al acercarlo a su boca y al verla frente a sus narices, cerro la boca y alejo la pieza - ¡No puedo! –

- ¿Eh? – dijo Thomas al verla rechazar el pollo. Ella lo dejo otra vez en el recipiente y volteo su rostro hacia otro lado.

- Lo siento… - susurro ella. Aun así, Thomas no salía de la sorpresa ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? No era muy común encontrar una así pero comenzaba a dar un poco de lata. Parecía que seria un poco mas difícil que cayera ante el. Un reto tal vez.

- No hay problema… - esta vez el sonaba muy serio. Las hojas del árbol comenzaron a moverse ligeramente, al ritmo del viento que se hacia presente en la escena desolada e intranquila de aquel pequeño santuario.

- Vamos Rio… di algo… - se forzaba así misma la muchacha tratando de ser interesante y poder mantener al chico a su lado. Sin embargo, sabia que no podía y que las palabras que el le había dicho podían ser verdaderas… ¿podía en serio confiar…? Movió un poco de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja y mordisqueando sus labios, por fin se decidió a entablar una conversación con el hasta que…

- ¡Thomas! – se escucho el chillido de una chica que venia corriendo hacia el. Los dos chicos que estaban sentados voltearon al instante y vieron a tres chicas caminando hacia ellos.

- Oh no… otra vez ellas… - pensó Rio algo nerviosa y desvió su vista hacia el suelo. Sin embargo, Thomas estaba desconcertado por ver como Rio las evitaba y como demonios lo habían encontrado.

- ¿Qué sucede nenas? – dijo Thomas tratando de sonreír como siempre lo hacia. Una chica pelirroja se acerco y se sentó muy cerca de el, pero esta vez Fo se sintió un poco intimidado y se alejo unos centímetros. Aun así, las otras dos chicas, que eran dos rubias, se sentaron al otro lado.

- ¡Pues como nos preguntas eso Fo! – reclamo una de las rubias recargándose en su hombro – Se supone que cuando te pinteas la clase de Idiomas deberías estar con nosotras –

- ¿Y ustedes como demonios supieron eso? –

- Nosotras te conocemos bien – susurro la pelirroja en su oído haciéndolo estremecer ¿Qué pasaba? Por lo común el hubiera disfrutado eso pero esta vez se aparto, sintiéndose algo acosado.

- Tranquilas chicas… - dijo humorísticamente – Saben que hay Tomas para todas solo que esta vez estoy con ella… - señaló a Rio. Todas voltearon a verle y Rio simplemente apartaba todo lo que podía su rostro, apretando los parpados y castañeando los dientes, como si el viento se hubiera convertido en una gélida ventisca invernal.

- Ah… "Rio" – enfatizo la otra rubia colocándose enfrente de ella – La chica perfección… -

- Basta… no sigas por favor Ámbar… - suplico con voz delgada la chica. Las otras dos rodearon con sus manos los brazos de Thomas, mostrando sus vistas más feroces y como si trataran de defender algo que era suyo, pero Arclight estaba sorprendido o por al menos no acaba de entender lo que pasaba.

- ¿La conocen? – pregunto Thomas incrédulamente.

- ¡Ha! ¿Qué si la conocemos? Quien no conocería a la "Reina del Hielo" la señorita perfección que se supone que es… o por al menos finge ser – sonrió Ámbar viendo como Rio inútilmente trataba de ocultarse entre su propio cuerpo.

- Oye "princesita" – se burlo la otra chica - ¿No te habíamos dicho que no te metieras con lo que es nuestro? Así que mejor lárgate de aquí… -

- Wow wow, tranquila Amy – se separo Fo de ellas poniéndose al lado de Rio, por alguna razón le llego algún sentimiento de defenderla – Todos podemos pasar un buen rato ¿no es así Rio? – pero ella no dijo nada. Solo la observo como su frágil cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos se negaban a ver la cara de ellos, tratando de huir inútilmente.

- Tienes razón Thomas, podemos divertirnos un poco… - dijo la pelirroja sentándose al lado de Rio y tomándola por los hombros, tan hipócrita fue su acción que fastidio a Thomas - ¿Qué te parece si la hacemos "vomitar"? Solo para que tu figura no se pierd… -

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! – esta vez Rio se levanto muy enojada y amenazándola con la mirada afligida que tenia.

- Rio… - pensó Thomas al verle así.

- Mejor lárgate Rio… - ordeno Ámbar y Rio agarro sus cosas y se hecho a correr como pudiera, alejándose de todo lo que le hacia eso. Thomas quedo preocupado al verla correr así, desesperada y triste.

- Ahora si Arclight ¡vamos a divertirnos! –lo jalo Amy y las otras dos lo escoltaron, alejándolo del árbol donde al principio dormía, sin embargo, le llego un presentimiento fugaz, un arrebato de ir detrás de ella, no era como los habituales de sus caprichos, esta vez podía sentir como su corazón latía por una extraña aflicción y simplemente volteaba a ver hacia atrás, tratando de ver nuevamente los ojos magenta de Rio.

- Joder Thomas, ya me quiero ir a casa –

- Cállate Michael, sabes que esta es hora de "Fanservice" –

- Tus Fanservices siempre salen mal… -

- Pero esta vez no serán mis Fanservices, esta vez vamos a… -

- Los vestidores de las chicas, ya se, ya se… - dijo el chico pelirrosa poniendo una mano en su frente en manifiesto de su desesperación.

- Pues por eso te dije que vinieras ¿para que mas seria? – sonrió el ya estando detrás de los vestidores de las chicas y tratando de saber como alcanzaría la ventanilla en lo alto.

- Fo, sabes que esto nunca funciona, siempre las chicas que están ahí dentro son chicas que aun no te has cogido y terminan lanzándote cosas a tu cara ¿no recuerdas la ultima vez que tuviste esa marca de zapato por tres días? – recordó Michael con pesadez y sujetando su mochila.

- Pero esos golpes son con amor y… -

- Y también ya me harte de ver prendas femeninas en mi habitación, si vas a ser un pervertido no dejes las cosas en mi alcoba, sino te conociera pensaría que eres travesti con tanta ropa interior de chica que hay esparcida en la casa- regaño.

- Si Suri pero tu también deberías hacerlo con las chicas de tu escuela y… -

- No seas idiota apenas voy en primer grado de secundaria y las chicas no se miran como objetos sino como personas... creo que deberías poner más atención a tus clases… -

- ¿Qué clases? ¿Te refieres a las que me salto? – sonrió Thomas lanzando la mochila al suelo y viendo en que se podía subir para alcanzar las ventanillas.

- ¿Por qué demonios me traes a mi? Siempre termino siendo tu "banquito" ya me canse, la ultima vez me desgarre los hombros, estas muy pesado, deberías dejar de comer mucho y hacer mas ejercicio y también dejar de ser un pervertido y de hacer fiestas y de… -

- ¿Prefieres que le diga a Chris que me ayude? –

- Mas bien debería yo decirle lo que haces -

- Cuidado con lo que dices hermanito – dijo Fo rodeándolo de los hombros - ¿No recuerdas cuando te encontraron encerrado en el baño de tu escuela con tres chicas? –

- ¡Eso fue tu culpa! ¡Tu y tus Fanservices que me meten en problemas! ¡Esas chicas pensaban que yo era tu! ¡Casi fui violado!– a Michael se le venían los colores al rostro.

- Si pero Chris no dirá lo mismo ¿o si? – sonrió maléficamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Michael no tenía escapatoria: si su hermano mayor se enteraba de aquel incidente seguramente lo castrarían.

- A ti también te va a castrar – amenazo con sus ojos jade pero más que parecer agresivo, parecía tierno.

- Si pero por al menos yo ya disfrute y tu no… - ultima oferta.

- Demonios, odio cuando haces eso… - se resigno Suri tirando su mochila al suelo - ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –

Thomas subió ágilmente a los hombros de su hermano menor mientras este trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

- ¡Ahhhh! – Jadeo Michael - ¡Estas muy pesado! ¿Qué demonios has comido últimamente? ¿Elefantes? –

- Cállate Michael – susurro Thomas.

- Después de esto tendrás que prometerme comer menos pollo frito… ¿sabes cuantas calorías tienen esas cosas? ¡Haz ejercicio bola de manteca! ¡Aun no entiendo como cabes por la puerta de la cocina! ¡Pesas el triple que yo! ¡Porque no mejor te traes una silla en vez de que yo sea el banquito! – Thomas pateo su cabeza para indicarle que se callara o sino otra vez las chicas lo escucharían y comenzarían a lanzarle cosas.

- Veamos… ya casi – pensó al asomar sus ojos por la ventanilla.

- No entiendo como es que nunca aprendes… - se lamento Michael.

- Shhhh Suri, aparte también estoy escapando de Amy, Ámbar y Riza… -

- ¿Ah? Si ellas tres son las que mas te manoseas… aun me acuerdo que anoche en tu fiestecita en casa encontré a Riza borracha en mi habitación no entiendo como escapas de ellas, también ellas deberían dejar de ser así ¿haz notado que Ámbar subió mucho de peso? Ya no le des pollo frito y… -

- ¡Ya cállate! – exclamo por debajo. Hizo un último esfuerzo por tratar de ver algo. Hasta que por fin tuvo la vista perfecta. Sin embargo, había mucho silencio y solo podía escuchar los sollozos de alguien.

- No veo a nadie… - dijo al rodear con su vista los vestidores y no ver a ninguna chica. Pero de pronto su vista se vio atraída por un pequeño bulto en una esquina, que se movía en medio de temblores y que lloraba precipitadamente sobre sus piernas desnudas… La chica de los ojos magenta que conoció aquel día bajo aquel árbol… Estaba semidesnuda pero no presto atención a eso, solo observo como sus pupilas se inundaban en sus transparentes lagrimas y se abrazaba a si misma en un intento inútil de obtener su propio calor. No había nada de sensualidad ni de atracción, solo la desesperación de saber porque lloraba y ocultaba sus mejillas entre su cabello azulado.

- Rio… - susurro Thomas y había sentido como su sangre se quedaba quieta junto con su respiración. La chica volteo a verle y sin embargo, no trato de ocultarse, solo dejo que el la viera llorar y que la luz de la habitación empalideciera su piel blanca. Sus sollozos se hicieron mas ahogados y se apretaba mas consigo misma.

- ¿Fo? – susurro Michael abajo al no escuchar nada en la boca de Thomas… el estaba distraído viendo como las lagrimas de aquella frágil muchacha humedecían el suelo de los vestidores.

- ¿Fo? – volvió a llamar Michael pero no respondía.

¿Por qué no podía dejarla de ver? Una frustración salía a relucir en su mente sin saber porque y lo único que hizo fue saltar al suelo sin decir ni una sola palabra, dejando sola a Rio.

- ¿Thomas que sucedió? – dijo Michael preocupado al ver que su hermano mayor estaba reaccionando de una manera muy distinta a todas las veces, estaba serio y distante.

- Vámonos a casa Suri… - fue lo único que dijo. Agarraron sus cosas y Thomas comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado, Michael aun no podía entender que había visto allá dentro para que el se comportara así.

- Terminaste de espiar muy rápido Thomas ¿Qué viste? – Michael bien sabia que había visto algo raro como para hacer que el cambiara de repente.

Thomas camino sin desviar la vista de camino y sin decir ni una sola palabra pero su mente se había paralizado con lo que había visto… Rio… ¿Quién era en realidad Rio? La Reina de Hielo la habían llamado sus amigas… Y en ese breve instante, percibió que algo de su vida había cambiado.


	2. Capitulo 2: La Reina del Hielo

Capitulo 2: La Reina del Hielo

- Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas ¡joder Thomas hazme caso! – insistía Michael mientras caminaba detrás de su hermano mayor. Desde que salieron de la zona de los vestidores de las chicas, Thomas no había dicho ni una sola palabra y su típica cara burlona había cambiado a una seria y pensativa. Solo se concentraba en el andar de sus pies y en pronto llegar a casa.

- Fo, has estado muy callado desde que te asomaste por esa ventanilla ¿Qué viste? ¿Por qué no me dices nada? – aun seguía Michael insistiendo al ver los ojos concentrados de su hermano.

- Ella… - pensó Thomas y en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la escena donde miraba los ojos magentas llorando y abrazando sus piernas. Se había metido en su cabeza quien sabe porque razón y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en sus lagrimas.

- ¡Fo! ¡Ya! ¡Dime que te pasa! – esta vez grito Michael agitando los brazos para que Fo le pusiera atención pero aun así no lograba que este tan siquiera lo mirara. – Demonios… -

Visualizaban próximamente su casa, un recinto muy grande en la ciudad, nada mal para que viviera Thomas y se llenara de lujos y caprichos. Cruzaron por el portón principal atravesando los jardines y llegar a su mansión que relucía encantadora y un toque de estructura inglesa.

- ¡Ya llegamos! – anuncio Michael al cruzar la puerta de su casa. Ambos dejaron sus cosas en el vestíbulo principal y aun así Thomas seguía serio. Eso le preocupaba mucho al chico pelirrosa, nunca lo había visto así de callado, mucho menos pensativo.

- ¡THOOOOOOOOOOOMAAAAS! – escucharon un grito muy grueso proveniente del segundo piso de la mansión.

- Oh no… - exclamo Suri espantado. Por las escaleras principales que estaban en medio del primer piso y adornadas con una alfombra roja, escalones blancos y las barandillas de color dorado, bajaba un hombre a toda prisa con una bolsa en las manos. Por la forma de la expresión de su cara, no parecía muy contento. Sin embargo, Fo seguía pensativo y solo miro a su hermano mayor bajar con rapidez por las escaleras. Seria muy gracioso si el candelabro le callera en la cabeza.

- ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Fue Thomas! – apunto Michael y se escondió detrás de Fo. Cuando por fin aquel hombre se acerco lo suficiente a su hermano, puso su cara más amenazadora.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora? – por fin hablo Thomas con ojos pesados. Por al menos ya sabía que le iba a decir, nada nuevo en particular.

- ¡¿Me quieres explicar que demonios es esto? – le dio la bolsa que tenia en las manos. Thomas la abrió y en ella había basura… solo eso, basura.

- Am… ¿nunca habías visto la basura? – dijo Thomas sin intención de sonar gracioso.

- ¡SI! ¡BASURA! ¡LA QUE DEJO TU FIESTECITA DE ANOCHE! ¡SI PAPA SE ENTERA DE ESTO…! –

- Si, si ya se, ya se, se va a enojar, me va a mandar a un reformatorio o base militar bla bla bla, hmp creo que debería practicar mas en tu imitación Chris ¿no lo crees Michael? – volteo a ver a su hermano pequeño que estaba un poco asustado por la expresión de Christopher pero asintió nervioso. Su hermano mayor solo sentía que la cabeza le explotaría.

- Hahaha, amo cuando haces esa cara Chris, me gustaría ver que explotara ¡seria muy cómico! – se carcajeo Thomas golpeándose la rodilla, pero al parecer a Chris eso no lo hacia tanta gracia.

- Escúchame Thomas, no todo el tiempo puedo estar ocultando todas las travesuras que haces y todavía que Michael y yo tengamos que asumir tu culpa… Por favor, Thomas soy tu hermano mayor y quiero lo mejor para ti, haz un esfuerzo… - Chris agarro los hombros de Thomas con suavidad y lo miro con una cara menos firme que al principio. Fo solo giro los ojos fastidiado.

- Si, si… lo prometo… - ligero sus palabras solo para que lo dejaran de fastidiar. Chris sonrió, sabiendo que no lo iba a hacer pero por al menos tenia esa pequeña esperanza de que algo lo hiciera cambiar. Camino hacia la otra sala y desapareciendo tras el marco dorado, gimió un poco al liberar tensión. Sin embargo, Thomas camino pesadamente por las escaleras, arrastrando los pies y aun teniendo la mirada perdida entre el matiz rojo de la alfombra.

- ¡Ya por favor Thomas! ¿Qué es lo que tienes? Nunca te había visto tan serio en tu vida y mucho menos con esa mirada… por favor dime… - suplico Michael tiernamente, se sentía preocupado por su hermano mayor y era de esperarse, si el actuaba de esa manera era por algo. Thomas giro un poco la cabeza a la mitad de la escalera y apenas sonrió.

- No me digas que… - la cara de Michael cambio a horror - ¡¿Tienes SIDA verdad?! ¡Es eso! ¡Por dios Thomas, no debiste de acostarte con tantas tipas! ¡Seguramente fue Ámbar o sus amigas! ¡Ahora tendrás que internarte en un hospital, ya no volverás a hacer fiestas ni poder levantarte, tendré que llevarte al baño, vestirte….! – comenzó a dramatizar.

- ¡¿Qué mierda dices?! – Exclamo por fin el chico con cara de espanto – Por supuesto que no tengo SIDA, no digas estupideces Michael… -

- ¿Entonces? – se calmo un poco. Ni siquiera el sabia que tenia, pero no podía quitarse de la mente a esa chica que lloraba en los vestidores. Tampoco sabia como explicárselo a su hermano, solo sentía la necesidad de estar solo…

- Solo quiero estar solo… - siguió subiendo las escaleras – Hare mi tarea… -

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! – Chillo Michael a chorros - ¡THOMAS YA DELIRA! ¡YA SIENTE NECESIDAD DE HACER TAREA! ¡SEGURO MORIRAAAA! – simplemente Thomas sonrió por debajo pero no tomo mucho en cuenta su actitud. Camino a lo largo del pasillo y subiendo por otras escaleras que había en cada lado y conducían hacia el segundo piso. Deslizo su mano por el barandal dorado y arrastro sus pies a través de la alfombra roja, el primer piso era iluminado por la luz natural que entraban por la enorme ventana y haciendo en conjunto con los candelabros una luz tenue pero a la vez muy confortable, nunca había notado lo tranquila que podía ser su casa en esas horas del día o por al menos era la primera vez que se encontraba a esa hora. Por lo regular, se encontraría en cualquier otro lugar echando relajo y divirtiéndose de lo mas lindo, pero esta vez no. Al encontrarse en el segundo piso de su hogar, visualizo al final del enorme y extenso pasillo otras escaleras para subir al tercer recinto pero su habitación se encontraba en el segundo. La alfombra roja se extendía a lo largo y las habitaciones continuas estaban cerradas. Solo había algunas mesillas con jarrones y plantas, la ventana estaba abierta y la cortina blanca se movía con suavidad. Como si fuera automatizado, Thomas se dirigió a su habitación, el matiz blanco de la puerta relucía increíblemente entre el color grosella de la pared pero era siempre lo mismo.

Cruzo la puerta y la cerro detrás de si con un azoton. El desorden adentro de la alcoba del chico mas irresponsable de los Arclight era una catástrofe total: papeles tirados, ropa por el suelo, por las sillas, sobre los muebles y sobre la cama, libros esparcidos junto con cuadernos. Hizo a un lado el desorden con el pie para adentrarse, ya no recordaba de qué color era el piso. Se abalanzo sobre la cama y miro el techo en color blanco con un pequeño candelabro en el que colgaba un brassier. Quien sabe como llegaría ahí, se dijo a si mismo, y tampoco recordaba de quien pudiera ser… Ámbar, Riza, Amy, Madoka… Eso era lo de menos, en cada fiesta siempre aparecía uno nuevo. En su corta vida ya había conocido a muchas chicas, de distintas edades, colores de pelo, ojos, labios, sonrisas, tamaño de pechos y traseros… Todas para el una simple diversión en el momento y siempre estaban dispuestas a el, sabia como persuadirlas y que técnicas usar para llevarlas con el… Pero ella…

- Rio… - la volvió a recordar cuando la miro debajo de aquel árbol en el que descansaba – Hmp, ni siquiera me dijo su apellido… pero le encuentro algo familiar… - siguió pensando. Ella tenia ese "algo" que no podía explicar pero que sentía que ahí estaba. Se quito los zapatos y se enredo en las cobijas y sabanas de su cama desordenada.

- ¿Qué demonios dices Thomas? Solo es una chica mas, nada que no puedas resolver, dentro de una semana ya la tendrás en tu cama, si que si… - pensó con ese ego de triunfo adelantado, sintiendo lo frio de su almohada, sonriendo ligeramente y rebozando por dentro por su nuevo triunfo o mas bien conquista, pero aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza el porque esa chica lloraba. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto a una chica llorar y lo más raro es que ella estaba ahí, semidesnuda y en vez de deleitarse con su cuerpo, no podía dejar de verla por su sufrimiento… ¿Por qué lloraba? Y así pensó hasta quedarse dormido.

Habría sentido que durmió demasiado, más de la cuenta podría decirse, percibía la sensación de que su cuerpo se había vuelto pesado en tan poco tiempo. Abrió los ojos lentamente, observando que estaba envuelto en oscuridad completa y que la enorme ventana de su alcoba estaba abierta, sintiendo como el frio entraba a través de esta. Paso una mano por su frente, quitándose algunos cabellos rubios y tallando sus ojos para ver mejor. Miro el reloj de un lado. Las 4:30 de la mañana. Entraba a las 8 a la escuela. Pero siempre llegaba a las 9 si es que decidía a levantarse. Esta vez se levanto y se dirigió al baño, prendió la luz que ilumino todo el mármol del lugar. Camino descalzo y solo por instinto o sin pensar, se dio una ducha. Sentía como el agua tibia recorría su espalda desnuda y su pecho humedecido era golpeado por cada gota de agua, no sabia que pensar pero sentía como si algo en el hubiera cambiado. Tallando su cabeza, sentía entre sus dedos el cabello mojado. Solo se limito a subir el rostro y dejaba que la lluvia de la ducha hiciera su trabajo sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Al terminar, se dirigió otra vez a su alcoba y por primera vez puso cara de asco al ver la porquería de habitación que tenia. Luego la arreglaría, pensó. Agarro entre el tocador todo lo necesario para vestirse, se puso un uniforme limpio: camisa blanca, saco negro, pantalones rojos, zapatos blancos, corbata roja… y aun siendo las 5:30 bajo al comedor y abrió el refrigerador, sin encontrar que comer.

- Demonios, no hay nada que comer… -

- ¿Thomas? – escucho una voz, misma proveniente del comedor. Cerró el refrigerador y miro a su padre sentado en la barra, solemne, tomando café, y con solo una luz sobre sus cabezas iluminándole.

- ¿Papa? – Gimió Thomas extrañado al verlo ahí – Creí que aun estabas con el Dr. Facker trabajando –

- Bueno si, pero todo el fin de semana me la pase trabajando sin descanso, así que anoche llegue temprano y cene con tus hermanos, solo que tu ya estabas dormido… Este día descansare, recorriendo el fin de semana, pero no podía dormir y baje por un café… - explico mientras daba otro sorbo a la taza. Thomas sonrió burlonamente y acompañó a su padre con otra taza de café. Quedaron en silencio hasta que su padre comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Por qué te levantaste temprano Thomas? Por lo que Chris ha dicho te levantas muy tarde… ¿sucede algo? –

- Hahaha, Byron, ya sabes que Chris dramatiza por todo… -

- ¡Que falta de respeto es esa muchacho! Soy tu padre y así me llamaras… - regaño su padre sonriendo de la misma manera que el.

- Hahaha, muy bien Tron – volvió a decir y su padre solo giro los ojos resignado – Después de todo no tenia mucho sueño, eso es todo… -

- Chris ya me conto lo de la fiesta del fin de semana… - dijo su padre dando otro sorbo. Thomas sintió su espalda estremecer, eso seguramente era un castigo seguro. – Mira Thomas, no te voy a castigar ni a regañar porque se que no te importa y nunca cumples tu castigo, solo quiero pedirte un favor… -

- Dime… - respondió Thomas tratando de sonar desinteresado. Increíblemente y sin esperar esa respuesta, su padre sonrió alegremente y toco su hombro, viéndolo con la comprensión mas finita del mundo.

- Diviértete todo lo que puedas, que algún día haz de ver por ti mismo lo que has hecho mal – volvió a sonreír. Thomas quedo impactado, a diferencia de los otros de sus regaños y los de su hermano Chris, esta vez parecía serle sincero y sin embargo no sentía sonreír por eso. Ahora que le habían "otorgado" un permiso de irresponsabilidad, no se sentía tan feliz, tal vez lo que lo hacia divertido era provocar sus enojos. Sus miradas se quedaron prolongadas por un rato y la sonrisa de Byron crecía más.

- Oye padre ¿Qué hay de desayun…? – preguntaba Michael tallando sus ojos pesados por el sueño y cruzando por la puerta del comedor, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver a Thomas y su padre ahí – Creo que me equivoque de casa o estoy soñando… - susurro aun en su perturbación.

- ¿Qué sucede Michael? – pregunto su padre viéndolo.

- Ok, esta bien, cerrare mis lindos ojitos y contare hasta cinco y los abriré, seguramente estoy soñando que Thomas se levanto temprano – acto seguido apretó los ojos y comenzó a contar – 1, 2, 3, 4… ¡5! – los abrió y aun vio con cara de confusión a Thomas.

- ¿Michael? – llamo su padre extrañado. En seguida, el chico pelirrosa se abalanzo sobre su padre, abrazándolo en su cuello y sentándose en sus piernas.

- ¡Lo ves papaaa! – Señaló a Thomas, agitando el dedo rápidamente en su cara - ¡Thomas morirá! ¡Primero ayer se quedo callado en el camino, luego dijo que haría tarea, después se quedo solo 5 minutos espiando los vestidores de las chicas y ahora se levanta temprano! ¡Te digo que los extraterrestres lo abdujeron, eso seria lo mas lógico! –

- No necesitaba saber lo de los vestidores Michael… - rio nerviosamente su padre aun sosteniendo a su hijo mas pequeño. Thomas solo se carcajeaba con su actitud y de un solo trago se acabo su café.

- Déjate de tonterías Suri – le dirigió un guiño – Es mejor que te apresures sino quieres que me vaya a la escuela sin ti –

- ¡No me dejes Thomas! ¡Seré tu banquito todo el año si quieres pero no te mueras! – lloro Michael tiernamente. - ¡Uy! ¡Galletas! – cambio su actitud al ver la bandeja repleta de las crujientes galletas y mordisqueo una. El padre de ambos sonrió aun sosteniendo al pequeño en sus piernas.

- Bien, creo que me iré caminando al colegio – sonrió Thomas viendo su reloj de pulso – Son las 6:00 así que tendré buen tramo para caminar ¡nos vemos papa! ¡Michael…! –

- Si ya se, ya se… hoy también seré el banquito, creo que deberías de comenzar a pagarme – giro los ojos en tono fastidiado.

- Te iba a decir que hoy no, pero si quieres quedarte tu a verlas, esta bien – sonrió retadoramente y salió por el marco de la puerta cruzándose con su hermano mayor, Christopher Arclight, que aun estaba en pijama.

- ¡Nos vemos esta noche Chris! – se despidió, sin embargo, su hermano puso cara de susto por verle tan temprano levantado.

- ¿Qué… demonios esta… pasando con ese chico? – susurro lentamente.

- La misma cara puso Michael ¿sabes? – sonrió su padre dejando a su hijo pequeño en el suelo que aun sollozaba. Suri quedo sentado en el piso conteniendo las lagrimas y halo un poco de los pantalones de su padre.

- Papi… dile a Thomas que no se muera… -

- No lo hará Michael, eso espero… - alboroto su cabello rosado. Chris se sentó en un banco aun sin poder parpadear por el asombro y se sirvió un poco de café.

- Tranquilo Chris, debería preocuparte otras cosas – alentó Byron a su hijo mayor.

- Michael tiene razón, Thomas esta desahuciado, por eso se comporta así, aunque es mas lógico que lo secuestraran los extraterrestres – dio un sorbo al café caliente y el vapor sonrojaba su rostro. Aun así, la familia Arclight aun estaba muy sorprendida por el repentino cambio de Thomas, era de preocuparse que el chico se comportara así, preferirían verlo de la misma manera que siempre.

- Son las 7:15, muy buena hora – sonrió Thomas para si mismo. Parecía ser la sensación del momento, bueno, por al menos "de la hora", todos los estudiantes quedaban boquiabiertos al ver al Arclight pasearse a hora tan temprana por la escuela. El podía sentir sus miradas sobre el, nada fuera de lo normal, aprovechaba para caminar como un triunfador mientras las chicas sonrojadas lo saludaban, creyó notar que hasta los profesores quedaban admirados por la presencia del muchacho a esa hora. Se dirigió a su salón de clases e hizo una entrada triunfal ante todos.

- ¡Ya llegue nenas! – grito y tiro su mochila hacia su mesa de trabajo. Todo el salón quedo en silencio con los ojos perturbados y la respiración contenida. En una mesa, como siempre, estaba Durbe junto con Nash, de repente este último soltó una carcajada tan sonora que esta vez si hizo molestar a Thomas.

- Tu chiste debe ser muy gracioso Durbe como para hacer que un amargado como Ryoga se ría de esa manera – trato de sonar igualmente gracioso pero Shark aun reía demasiado.

- ¡Pero si serás idiota! – Se volvió a reír - ¡El día en que decides levantarte temprano, el profesor de Física se enferma y no vendrá a la primera hora! – siguió riéndose.

- Ahhhh miren – sonrió Thomas denegando con la cabeza - ¡Y se queja de que llego tarde! Me parece perfecto… así tendré mas tiempo para mi nueva conquista Nash ¿Qué dices Durbe? – el chico de los lentes no dijo nada y mejor le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Nueva conquista? – Se extraño Shark – creí que ya te habías follado a cada una de las chicas de esta escuela –

- Yo pensaba lo mismo pero veo que no – guiño un ojo.

- Eres un maldito bastardo… - exclamo Nash enfadado por la manera en como Fo tomaba todo a la ligera.

- Si, si lo soy, pero por al menos yo acepto lo que soy y no finjo ser el modelo de hijo perfecto "Nash", dime ¿Qué se siente ser de plástico? – se burlo nuevamente haciéndolo enojar, solo Ryoga frunció el entrecejo y luego Thomas se dirigió a Durbe – Oye ¿Qué tal si vamos por unas chicas y nos divertimos un rato? –

Durbe vacilo por un rato, nervioso por la expresión de Nash – Ah, si, tu haces yaoi con Mizael ya que me acuerdo – dijo Thomas burlándose de el.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Yo no hago esas porquerías! – se sonrojo Durbe pero Thomas le encontraba muy divertido burlarse de el.

- ¿Quién es el uke y el seme? ¡Espera! ¡Seguramente tú eres el uke! – señaló sin dejar que Durbe contestara y su rostro se tornaba colorado. Nash no le encontraba tanta gracia a los chistes de Fo, pero le daba exactamente lo mismo. – Mejor me voy de una vez, no quiero hacerles perder su tiempo, chicos yaoi ¡haha! – se dirigió a la puerta y desapareció por ella dejando a los dos chicos con los rostros enfadados.

- Bien, tengo tiempo para buscar a esa chica… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Rio! – sonrió con un toque de malicia y con la emoción de encontrar en ella un nuevo pasatiempo y ganarse una chica mas en su larga lista de conquistas. Camino un poco hasta que se encontró con un chico de su misma altura y de ojos rosas oscuros que también cargaba con una enorme sonrisa burlona y sonreía a las chicas que pasaban a su lado. Paso una mano por su cabello grisáceo hasta que visualizo a Thomas venir y hecho una mano rodeando su cuello.

- ¡Ey! ¡Miren a quien me encontré! ¡A Thomas Arclight! – sonrió. Thomas puso cara de disgusto pero le siguió la corriente.

- Debo ser una maravilla para ti Vector, cada vez que me miras me rodeas el cuello – sonrió retadoramente.

- Es satisfactorio verte, simplemente – guiño un ojo mostrando toda su dentadura en su sonrisa - ¿acaso tienes la hora libre? –

- ¡Hora libre! ¿Bromeas Vector? Sabes que yo me salgo de clases cuando se me da mi gana mejor dime tu que haces – golpeo ligeramente su brazo.

- Nada en especial solo busco un poco de diversión y que mejor que con el chico mas llamado de esta escuela – volvió a reír mientras aflojaba su corbata roja – Creo que iras en busca de chicas ¿me equivoco? –

- Como siempre, tienes razón mi querido Vector Shingetsu – esta vez fue Thomas quien le abrazo - ¿Deseas acompañarme?-

- Tu sabes que lo hare de todas maneras, me gusta ver cuando las chicas mas decentes de la escuela te golpean el rostro – nuevamente rio cruzando los brazos.

- Oh vamos Vector, esta vez buscare a una chica en especifico, un "nuevo" terreno que explorar – camino un poco delante de el y dio un giro en su propio eje – Sera algo emocionante y divertido –

- ¿Un nuevo terreno uh? Hehehe me sorprendes Thomas, me gustara ver eso – camino a su lado.

- Pues ayúdame a buscarla y te aseguro que los dos podremos divertirnos de lo mejor – sonrió tan hipócritamente que debería ser actor. Caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela, revisando en cada salón de la enorme Institución escolar en donde iban. Ya habían pasado algunas horas sin que Thomas encontrara a la chica de los ojos magenta que lloraba el día anterior y de alguna manera eso le frustro. Vector y Thomas terminaron en el patio de descanso, acercándose a la fuente que estaba en el centro y sentándose en ella.

- Hahaha, parece que no has encontrado a esa gatita – se burlo mojando un poco su frente.

- ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Parece que es muy buena escondiéndose – respondió Thomas con resignación pero aun miraba hacia todos lados tratando de verla.

- Vamos Thomas, no eres de esos chicos que andas detrás de una sola chica, mas bien las chicas te siguen a ti ¿Por qué no agarramos cualquiera otra para pasar un rato? Ya me canse de caminar – sugirió el chico de cabello gris mientras se recargaba cómodamente en la fuente. Tenía razón, pensó Thomas, pero no se sentía satisfecho de no haberle encontrado nuevamente, hasta que pensó…

- Debajo del árbol… - volvió a recordar aquel lugar tan apartado de todos donde se podía descansar cómodamente. Se levanto y nuevamente se apresuro en su caminata hacia esa zona y Vector, con cara de pesadez, lo siguió.

- Por Don Thousand, si que eres persistente –

- Si, llego a serlo cuando quiero algo pero tranquilo, esta vez estoy seguro de donde estará – siguió caminando atravesando el mar de estudiantes y solo Vector detrás de el caminaba, le encontraba muy divertido y por al menos perdía clases. Los dos estudiantes llegaron al lugar del árbol, estaba muy silencioso todo y a lo lejos se escuchaba la vida escolar que seguía en la preparatoria de Hearthland. El árbol ahí estaba en todo su esplendor, las hojas brillaban relucientes con la luz solar y unas gotas de brisa se resbalaban ligeramente hasta caer en el suelo, el suave viento que llegaba a hacer su presencia en el ambiente.

- ¡Wow! ¿Así que es donde te escapas eh? Con razón cuando te iba a buscar ni siquiera Riza sabia donde estabas – meneo la cabeza graciosamente.

- Pff ella no esta aquí – se sentó Thomas bruscamente en el barandal que rodeaba al árbol.

- ¡Ahhhh! ¿Aquí la conociste? Oye creo que desde un principio me debiste de haber dicho que aquí podríamos encontrarla y tu, mientras la buscabas yo la esperaba – se sentó junto a el.

Increíble, pensó Fo enojado. Sin embargo, aun no entendía porque la estaba buscando, mas bien el debería hacerla esperar a ella.

- Ey galán, a todo esto, no me dijiste ni como se llama o como es así tal vez te hubiera ayudado mucho mas – volvió a responder Vector. Tenía razón, no le había explicado como era ella.

- Bueno, ella es… - pensó por un momento y miro hacia las hojas del árbol – Su nombre es…

- ¿Rio? – susurro Vector sorprendido.

- Si, así se llama pero su apellido no me lo se – dijo Thomas pero luego quedo sorprendido porque Vector haya adivinado el nombre de la chica – Oye ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Vector? – miro que la vista de su compañero estaba fija en un punto delante de el. Miro hacia donde el observaba y nuevamente ahí estaba ella.

- yo… - susurro ligeramente Rio mientras apretaba contra su pecho un par de libros, sus piernas temblaban y sus labios trataban de decir algo pero no se atrevía, solo giro la cabeza sonrojándose – yo… siento si interrumpo – se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero Vector se acerco y la abrazo, acercándola al árbol

- Wow, Hahaha, no me habías dicho que conocías a Merag, Thomas – sonrió alegremente mientras aun rodeaba con su brazo a la chica de cabello azul.

- ¿Tu también la conoces? – se extraño Thomas y miro que Rio trataba de evitarlos.

- ¡¿Qué si la conozco?! ¿Quién no conocería a la Reina del Hielo? Hahaha, tu tampoco me habías dicho que conocías a Thomas, Rio – la apretó contra su hombro.

- Apenas… apenas lo conocí a-ayer… - deslizo su mano atrás de su oreja para acomodar su cabello. Vector la soltó y se acerco a la oreja de Thomas.

- ¿Así que es tu nueva conquis…? – Thomas le dio un codazo para que se callara.

- Hehehe, bien por al menos ya nos conocemos entre los tres Rio, te estaba buscando… - sonrió Thomas sonrojando sus mejillas.

- ¿Me estabas… buscando? – susurro Rio y un brillo especial surgió en sus ojos.

- ¡Claro! No se puede olvidar a una chica tan bonita como tu, mi Reina del Hielo – halago mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos en la frente de ella y acomodando uno de sus cabellos azules claros. Ella sonrió ligeramente y lo miro a los ojos, sonrojándose.

- Te estas metiendo en un gran problema Thomas – se burlo Vector – Ya veras –

- Mejor dime cuando no me meto en problemas, ahí si es donde debo preocuparme – contraataco las palabras de Vector pero exactamente no comprendía porque se metería en problemas. Al instante, tomo delicadamente las manos de Rio, sonriéndole con la mejor cara de seducción que tenia hasta que…

- ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella bastardo! – escucho una voz furiosa.

- Te lo dije… - se burlo otra vez Vector. Todos miraron a Nash caminar enfurecido hacia ellos y se interpuso entre Thomas y Rio.

- ¡Nash! – exclamo Thomas sorprendido.

- Escúchame imbécil, te vuelvo a ver junto con ella y te partiré la cara ¡¿entiendes?! – la cara de Shark se tornaba cada vez mas enfurecida. Rio solo se ocultaba detrás de el como una chiquilla pequeña.

- Oh vamos Ryoga ¿no me digas que es tu noviecita? ¡No sabia que tuvieras una! – sonrió sarcástico y moviendo las manos en ademan de arrogancia.

- ¡Mira gran idiota! – Nash agarro a Fo del saco agresivamente y amenazándolo con sus ojos azules - ¡Tú nunca entiendes nada así que mejor cierra la boca! ¡Si te vuelvo a ver con ella no vivirás para coger a ninguna otra! – lo soltó tirándolo en el suelo. Nunca había visto a Ryoga de esa manera.

- Debí de haber traído palomitas – sonrió Vector.

- Cállate Vector – ordeno Nash y dando una ultima mirada a Fo. – Vámonos Rio – apresuro a decirle y se fue, a lo lejos estaba Durbe esperándole. Fo miro a Rio y ella solo agacho la vista apenada, viendo esa tristeza con la que la vio llorar el día anterior, después se marcho detrás de Nash.

- Te lo dije… - espeto Vector ayudando a Thomas a levantarse.

- Grrr cállate, que buen amigo eres ¿eh? – se levanto gracias a Vector y se sacudió el polvo del traje escolar.

- ¿Qué podía hacer? Tu sabes que no puedo enfrentarme a Nash, me sacarían del grupo – sonrió nuevamente.

- Si, ya se, ya se "Barian" – miro seriamente como Rio se marchaba detrás de Nash y Durbe – Era de esperarse que reaccionara así Nash si quería bajarle a la novia – sonrió.

- ¡Hahaha! ¡Pero de veras que tú solo vives de fiesta y no te enteras de nada! – carcajeo Vector en la cara de Thomas - ¿La chica no te dijo su apellido? –

- Am… nop… solo me dijo que se llama Rio –

- Su nombre completo es Rio Kamishiro, la famosa Reina de Hielo y en el grupo Barian la llamamos Merag – confeso Vector aun divirtiéndose con la cara de estúpido que ponía Fo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es la hermana de Ryoga?! ¡¿Y también una integrante Barian?! –

- ¡Gracias Don Thousand por darle tremenda inteligencia a este muchacho! – Grito Vector con mucho sarcasmo - ¡Pues claro! Es su hermana menor, estudia el primer grado de esta escuela y mira que ya tiene buen rato aquí –

- Nunca la había visto… - pensó con seriedad – Pero es un reto interesante –

- ¿Todavía piensas conquistarle? – dijo Vector sorprendido – De veras que tu si que tienes agallas como para querer echarte a la hermana de tu peor enemigo – volvió a reírse burlonamente.

- Sabes que no me importara, simplemente digamos que será mi nuevo terreno y a la vez mi venganza sobre el perfeccionista de Nash – rio malvadamente cruzando los brazos.

- Me gustaría ver eso Thomas… -

- ¿A que te refieres? –

- No eres el único que tiene problemas con Nash, como veras… no todos en el grupo Barian nos llevamos bien – Thomas sonrió comprendiendo lo que el quería decir – Sera grato ver como el máximo emperador Barian cae como los dioses –

- Hahaha te apuesto a que tendré a Rio Kamishiro ante mis pies en menos de un mes… - aposto Thomas con la mayor seguridad posible reflejada en su rostro.

- No creer hasta no ver Arclight, si en menos de un mes tienes a Rio rendida a tus pies y a Nash echando chispas y dando a entender ante los demás que no es el chico perfecto al que finge ser será sorprendente y te apuesto que te convertirías en el siguiente Barian en liderar –

- Entrar a ese grupo de niños fresas millonarias no me interesa, con ver a Ryoga pedirme perdón basta y sobra, además de deleitarme con su hermanita – las palabras se arrastraban a la ligera en los labios del chico moreno. Thomas se volvió a sentar en el barandal del árbol y miro nuevamente a las hojas, se movían bruscamente como tratando de decirle que lo que haría será muy cruel, contra una chica que no tiene la culpa de su rivalidad.

- Hagamos esto mas interesante Thomas… - se sentó Vector a su lado – Si tu logras hacer eso, hare una enorme fiesta en tu honor y dejare que mi grupo te alabe como el derrocador de un emperador, además tendrás a todas mis chicas ¿Qué te parece? –

- Hmp, de todas maneras ya estuve con todas tus chicas pero ser venerado por todos en esta fiesta no suena mal… - pensó por un momento – Pero quisiera añadir que además de eso tu y todo tu grupo se humille frente a toda la escuela –

- Me gusta como piensas… -

- No somos tan diferentes después de todo Vector –

- Pero si tu pierdes – lo señaló agresivamente – Tendrás que humillarte frente a todos y abstenerte de sexo por un año, ser un mejor estudiante y cederme todo tu poderío Arclight a mi – la oferta en contra era demasiada buena, sin embargo, Thomas estaba muy seguro de que ganaría esa apuesta.

- Trato hecho Vector Shingetsu… - le tendió la mano y ambos cerraron la apuesta.

- Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Thomas Arclight – sonrió de la misma forma Vector. Ambos se quedaron sentados observando el vacío debajo de aquel árbol mientras Thomas preparaba su mente, escogiendo minuciosamente las técnicas que usaría sobre su nueva victima.

- Rio Kamishiro… ¿con que la Reina del Hielo ah? – Pensó – Que interesante… -


	3. Capitulo 3: Cinco Minutos de Soledad

Capitulo 3: Cinco Minutos de Soledad

- ¡Ya por favor Ryoga! ¡Suéltame! – Exclamaba casi a gritos la chica de cabellera azul que estaba siendo jalada por un brazo con mucha agresividad por su hermano mayor y este parecía no estar muy contento - ¡Ryoga! –

El la miro por la altura de su hombro mientras aun la jalaba y ella solo se oponía a su agresividad. Detrás de ellos iba un chico de ojos grises y lentes que aunque quisiera detener la situación no podía enfrentarse al chico de cabello purpura.

- Nash… por favor ya fue suficiente – se atrevió a decir Durbe en un susurro para que dejara a la chica en paz. Shark se detuvo frunciendo el ceño y soltando a su hermanita con impaciencia, después volteo a verla con ojos llenos de furia. Rio solo se sonrojo y evito su mirada a toda costa, acariciando su muñeca lastimada.

- Yo… hermano… perdón… - susurro suavemente Rio aun sin atreverse a verle a los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios hacías con ese tipo, Rio?! – Pregunto Shark en tono enojado, sin embargo Rio no dio una respuesta - ¡Contesta! –

- Yo… yo solo… el no hizo nada… -

- ¡Por Don Thousand Rio! ¡Tú no conoces a ese bastardo! – volvió a gritar Nash haciendo que ella se asustara.

- Tranquilízate Nash… - sugirió el chico de cabello plateado pero no hizo caso de su consejo.

- ¡El solo es mi amigo! ¡Además no entiendo porque me reclamas sino estaba haciendo nada malo! – se atrevió la chica de ojos magenta a alzar la voz.

- ¡¿Amigo?! ¡¿Te dijo que quería ser tu amigo?! ¡Pero que estupidez! ¡Thomas Arclight solo quiere acostarse contigo! – subió el tono de su voz.

- ¡Eso es mentira Nash! ¡Solo soy su amiga! – Rio se negaba a escuchar eso - ¡Solo quería ser mi amigo y tu lo arruinas todo siempre! –

- ¡Te esta viendo la cara! – Estiro la mano enojado y con poca paciencia - ¡¿Acaso quieres estar en la boca de todos?! ¡¿Quieres ser la burla de ese patán?! ¡Hay una reputación que debemos alzar como el grupo Barian que somos y por tu caprichito no dejare que todo lo que he logrado se venga abajo! – Rio sentía que las lágrimas se le venían al rostro y quiso contenerse pero estas resbalaron por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¡Tu y tu maldita reputación! ¡Ya estoy harta de eso Ryoga! ¿Acaso eso es mas importante de lo que yo siento? – sollozo mientras se enfrentaba nuevamente a su hermano.

- No es eso Rio… - se tranquilizo un poco Shark – Pero debemos tener orgullosos a papá y mamá sobre todo y hacerles ver a esta bola de idiotas que somos poderosos –

- ¡Al diablo con eso Shark! – hizo un ademan agresivo y se alejo un paso hacia atrás - ¡Tu solo quieres que sea lo que no soy! ¡Yo no pedí estar en este lugar y no pertenezco aquí y cuando por fin hago un amigo tu vienes y lo arruinas! ¡Si no te gusta eso mejor vuelve hacer que me manden a la secundaria! –

- Rio, por favor, no digas eso – exclamo Shark sosteniendo su frente con una mano – Sabes que estas en esta escuela por algo y lo que hice por ti algún día veras que fue lo mejor –

- ¡¿Mejor para quien!? ¡¿Para ti?! ¡¿Para que la gente mire que somos una familia ideal?! ¡Estas loco! – volvió a llorar pero esta vez abrazo a su frágil cuerpo que comenzaba a temblar. Durbe observaba la pelea de los hermanos desde distancia y aunque quisiera defender a Merag no podía.

- Mira Rio… - se acerco Nash hacia ella y toco su hombro con disgusto – Solo te digo que no te quiero ver cerca de ese imbécil de Thomas Arclight otra vez ¿entendiste? – la miro con seriedad reflejada en sus ojos azules oscuros. Rio solo lo miro suplicante y con resignación se alejo de el con pasos rápidos.

- Hmp, Durbe encárgate de ella – ordeno Nash dando media vuelta y retirándose. Durbe fue detrás de ella y la detuvo.

- Tranquila Merag, soy Durbe… - le dijo y Rio volteo mostrando su cara llena de lagrimas acompañados con gemidos ahogados.

- ¿Por qué Durbe…? ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser como las demás? –

- Por que tu no eres como las demás, eres mejor que ellas… - le sonrió tiernamente tratando de levantarle el animo.

- ¡Pero yo quiero ser como ellas! – Exclamo viendo a un grupo lejano a ellos que platicaban – Yo no pertenezco a este lugar, todo por su maldita reputación de Kamishiro –

- Sabes que a tu hermano eso le importa mucho y es mas beneficioso para tu familia – se volvió nuevamente hacia ella.

- Si pero… ¿crees que algún día yo pueda dejar salir a la verdadera Rio? – Durbe no sabia como responder a esa pregunta y el silencio se prolongo, pero de alguna manera tenia que hacer que reaccionara… que reaccionara como Nash quería.

- Es que Merag, tu no conoces a Thomas Arclight, es un papanatas – dijo Durbe con el corazón latiendo a todo lo que podía.

- ¡¿Y que importa que lo sea?! ¡Yo solo quiero un amigo! El… el… ha sido el único que le hablado en esta maldita escuela… y ustedes no son mis amigos, ustedes solo obedecen a mi hermano y hacen lo que el quiere… ¿no les importa ni siquiera a ustedes mismos lo que en verdad sienten? – volvió a sollozar Rio. Durbe se le quedo mirando perplejo, era una pregunta simple y aun así estaba obligado a no responder cosas como esas.

- Bueno, eso yo no lo puedo responder pero… - toco su hombro, dio un enorme suspiro y le dio su mejor sonrisa – Solo inténtalo, Thomas no puede ser el único amigo que tendrás… -

- ¿A que te refieres? – susurro ella sin entender sus palabras.

- Estamos todos los Barian contigo, pero si en serio quieres ser amiga de Thomas creo que tendré que cubrirte para que Nash no se entere –

- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a ayudar a ser amiga de Thomas? – susurro ella haciendo que sus lagrimas cesaran.

- Se que Nash me matara cuando se entere pero si te hace feliz eso no me queda de otra solo que te voy a pedir un favor Merag – susurro con una linda sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál? Pídeme lo que quieras – sonrió igualmente ella al ver que el se sacrificaría por ella. Lo único que hizo Durbe fue abrazarla y susurrarle en el oído.

- Por favor, ten cuidado con Thomas Arclight, no lo conoces tan bien como crees, si ese bastardo te pone un dedo encima lo matare ¿bien? – Rio se estremeció con sus palabras pero parecían sinceras. Ella rodeo a Durbe con sus brazos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- Me parece bien Durbe, gracias… - ambos se separaron e intercambiaron risas nerviosas. - ¡Me tengo que ir a clases! ¡Nos vemos! – se retiro Rio con una sonrisa encantadora y enjuagando sus lagrimas. Durbe la despidió con una tremenda angustia en el pecho.

- Mierda ¿Qué fue lo que hice? – Se lamento – Nash me matara cuando se entere de esto… -

- Suri ¿Qué tienes? Estas como si te hubieras tomado veinte tazas de café – se preocupo Yuma Tsukumo entrecerrando sus ojos carmesí al ver al pelirrosa con esa actitud rara.

- ¡Si Suri! Tu siempre estas sonriendo ¿Qué sucede? ¿Thomas te confundió por una chica y te violo? – menciono otro chico que caminaba con Yuma y Michael pero mas que eso en sus ojos purpura reflejaba algo de diversión.

- Oye Rei como que tu hermano mayor Vector te mete muchas cosas en la cabeza – dijo Yuma con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Bueno, cuando vives con un hermano pervertido, aunque no quieras, muchas cosas te traumatizan de por vida – regreso la sonrisa nerviosa al recordar que su hermano Vector es un pervertido, casi graduado - ¿No es así Michael? –

- ¡Pues yo preferiría que Thomas fuera un pervertido a que este así de callado! – exclamo Michael preocupado haciendo callar a sus dos amigos con lo que dijo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tu hermano estuvo callado? – Se sorprendió Yuma abriendo los ojos y reflejando su enorme sorpresa - ¿Seguro que es tu hermano? –

- No se, primero se levanta temprano y ayer no quiso ser un pervertido ¡yo quiero a Thomas de vuelta! – sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados en forma de angustia.

- Parece que tus deseos se hicieron realidad Michael – dijo Rei señalando hacia enfrente.

- ¡MICHAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL! – grito Thomas corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos por la acera de la calle y con una enorme sonrisa cruzándole el rostro. Los chicos se quedaron petrificados al verlo acercarse hacia ellos.

- ¿Thomas? ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Thomas volvió a ser idiota! – sonrió Michael saltando alegremente.

- Son una familia bastante rara – susurro Yuma viendo a los hermanos que quien sabe que tenían pero eran muy extraños desde su punto de vista. Thomas se acerco lo suficiente hasta ellos, su respiración agitada les hacia creer que después del colegio había ido deprisa a buscar a su hermano menor para quien sabe que objetivo. Se recargo en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento y miro a Michael con esa típica sonrisa llena de burla y sarcasmo pero a la vez retadora.

- ¿Qué sucede Thomas para que vengas así? – pregunto Rei acercándosele.

- Tu… hermano Vector… te esta buscando… - susurro Fo riéndose en lo bajo de si.

- ¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero hacer de banquito otra vez! ¡Vámonos Yuma antes de que mi hermano me encuentre! – Rei agarro de la muñeca a Yuma y emprendió a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- ¡E-espera Rei! – Grito Yuma mientras era arrastrado por el chico - ¡Si a mi me ve junto a ti me usara como escudo contra lo que le lancen las chicas! ¡No quiero ser otra vez escudo! –

- ¡Pues escapemos y reza por que no nos encuentre! – y ambos chicos desaparecieron entre el horizonte lleno de edificios, personas y automóviles. La vida normal de una ciudad.

- Creo que deberíamos hacer una fundación de hermanos banquitos – sugirió Michael mientras observaba a distancia a Yuma y Rei.

- Hahaha, esos idiotas, por al menos ya me deshice de ellos – se burlo Thomas habiendo ya recuperado la respiración y poniéndose en una pose muy arrogante. Michael hizo un gesto de rareza, pues apenas en la mañana lo había visto un poco serio y ahora actuaba como siempre, de otra forma le dio tranquilidad saber que su hermano había vuelto a lo de siempre.

- ¿Y tu que te traes? ¿Por qué vienes corriendo así? – pregunto Suri poniéndosele enfrente.

- Mi querido hermanito, mira quien esta aquí – presento Thomas guiñando un ojo y entre los arbustos que había en la reja junto a la acera apareció Vector fastidiado por tener el cabello lleno de hojitas.

- ¿Vector? – Quedo perplejo Suri - ¿Pero que tu no…? Rei y Yuma fueron… ¿no los estabas buscando? – cruzo los brazos tratando de señalar algo y enredándose.

- Grrr Thomas – gruño fastidiado y quitándose algunas hojas del traje escolar – Pude solo haberme presentado y mi hermano Rei hubiera salido corriendo, no era necesario hacer esto –

- Si, si como digas, el hubiera sospechado lo que haríamos, y tu hermanito es muy soplón – sonrió Thomas con incredulidad – En fin, vamos Michael, ven con nosotros – dijo y junto con Vector caminaron hacia adelante.

- ¡¿Qué vaya con ustedes?! ¡Claro que no iré! – Se quedo ahí parado el pelirrosa - ¡La ultima vez que fui con ustedes dos termine dentro del hábitat de un león! – recordó con miedo el pequeño.

- Ya supéralo Michael, la siguiente vez te haremos terminar en la guarida de los pandas ¿bien? – Vector revolvió su cabello divertidamente y lo único que hizo Michael fue inflar las mejillas en manifestación de fastidio. Michael solo los siguió mientras observaba que ambos bromeaban y reían.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto Michael impaciente mientras apretaba las correas de su mochila – Thomas no podemos llegar tarde a casa, Chris piensa que llegaras a cenar con nosotros esta vez –

- Hahaha tranquilo hermanito, que si llegare a cenar esta noche solo que aquí mi querido amigo Vector y yo tenemos una cosa que planear – sonrió dándole un golpecito a Vector pero parece que la mano se le paso y le dolió.

- ¿Planear? Cuando ustedes planean algo nunca sale bien… ¡aun me acuerdo cuando Vector termino…! – rio Suri pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Cállate niña! – se sonrojo Vector al recordar ese episodio tan vergonzoso de su vida y no quería que el pelirrosa lo volviera a contar.

- Bien, ya cállense los dos, mejor Vector, háblame de Rio Kamishiro y sus puntos débiles, quiero saber todo sobre ella – insistió Fo aun caminando entre la gente que lo hacia en contra.

- ¡Hahaha claro que no lo hare idiota! – le regreso el golpe pero mas fuerte en el brazo haciendo que Thomas se balanceara - ¡No te lo voy a poner fácil! –

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿RIO KAMISHIRO?! – exclamo Michael perplejo - ¿¡TE VAS A METER CON RIO KAMISHIRO?! ¡¿LA HERMANA DE TU ENEMIGO?! –

- ¿Uh? ¿Tú también la conoces? – pregunto Thomas aun confundido. Vector abrazo a Michael por el cuello riéndose de lo más lindo mientras Suri daba un respiro hondo.

- ¡Hahaha te digo Michael! ¡A tu hermano le falto oxigeno cuando nació por eso esta así de idiota! – se balanceo un poco junto a Suri.

- Cállate imbécil – esta vez se enojo Thomas, al parecer todo mundo conocía a Rio Kamishiro excepto el - ¿Cómo es que la conoces? –

- Ay hermano – meneo la cabeza Suri – Rio Kamishiro estudiaba en mi secundaria hasta mediados de este ciclo escolar, la famosa Reina de Hielo. –

- Eso es imposible, si ella estudia el primer curso de la preparatoria, supongo que ha de tener 16 – refuto Thomas sintiéndose un experto.

- ¡Hahaha! ¡Si la inteligencia no es una de tus virtudes! ¿Qué? ¿Apoco solo vives para follar? – volvió a reírse Vector pero esta vez Thomas gruño un poco mostrando sus dientes como si fuese una fiera enfurecida.

- Yo te lo explico – se apresuro a decir Michael con cara de resignación y camino hacia enfrente siguiendo el camino para ir a casa, Vector y Thomas lo siguieron – Rio Kamishiro en realidad tiene 14 años pero hubo una razón para que la adelantaran al primer curso de preparatoria, todos decían que era por sus excelentes habilidades y destrezas pero yo no creo eso… Todos saben que la familia de Rio es… am… como decirlo –

- Una familia que finge ser perfecta – termino Vector con la explicación de Michael.

- ¡Ah! Así que de alguna manera lograron "fingir" que su hija también era perfecta como su hijo mayor, Ryoga ¿no? – concluyo Thomas.

- ¡Gracias don Thousand por haberlo hecho razonar así! – se burlo sarcásticamente Vector con lo que comenzaba a fastidiar a Fo.

- En fin, Rio era muy popular en la secundaria pero parecía no ser muy feliz después de todo, siempre parecía triste y los amigos que tenia en realidad eran comprados por Nash, supongo que su popularidad era por dinero – siguió explicando Michael. Los ojos magenta de Fo brillaron y su sonrisa se prolongo por todo su rostro.

- Una chica de 14 en un mundo que no es para ella, familia disfuncional que finge ser perfecta, un hermano mediocre y plástico, esto será muy fácil – sonrió gratamente.

- ¿Qué? ¡No Thomas! No juegues con ella, si lo haces te meterás en problemas muy grandes con su familia y además ella no entiende la manera en como tu vives – advirtió Suri jalando de su manga.

- Pero yo lo hare que lo haga… además Vector me propuso una oferta muy interesante – miro a quien señalaba y sonrió con la misma malicia. Suri comenzaba a sentirse un poco asustado al ver las miradas tenebrosas de ambos.

- Ustedes están locos, yo no dejare que hagan esto, esa chica… ustedes no saben por lo que pasa… - Fo interrumpió sus palabras agachándose un poco hacia el y agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo. Michael aprecio en el una mirada muy frustrada y poco amable, lo hizo estremecer profundamente.

- Escúchame Michael, tu no conoces este lado de mi pero no perderé mi oportunidad de echarme una chica mas al bolso y vengarme del estúpido de Shark, así que tu no dirás nada a nadie, ni a Chris ni a papá, menos a Ryoga ni a Rio ¿entendido? –

- ¿O si no que? – quiso sonar igualmente retador que el pero solo conseguía mostrar un miedo que comenzaba a manifestarse ante las reacciones de su hermano mayor.

- Créeme que esto no terminara nada bien Michael – su cara se torno seria. Ni siquiera Michael sabia de lo que era capaz su propio hermano y mejor miro hacia otro lado. Fo lo soltó poco a poco hasta dejarlo tranquilo y siguiendo su plan con Vector.

- Cuando te la estrenes quiero una foto ¿vale? – sonrió Vector con hipocresía.

- No solo una foto, hasta video te traeré… - le regreso la mirada Fo.

Ryoga fulminaba con su mirada frívola a su hermana Rio, la cual se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la gigantesca mesa. Cruzaba los brazos sin dejar de mirarla, sintiendo la impaciencia recorrerle desde los pies hasta la frente. El silencio era incomodo y sin embargo nadie parecía notarlo mas que Rio.

Agachaba la cabeza mirando con rareza a su plato, con un esfuerzo súbito de no perderle la vista, sabia que no se iría a ninguna parte… Pero el aroma que desprendía rosaba a su nariz haciendo que sus papilas gustativas se mojaran y saborearan el intenso olor. Teniendo una gama de platillos enfrente de sus ojos los sentía tan inalcanzables mientras en sus oídos resonaba el masticar de todos en la mesa. Miro de reojo a todos, tratando de parecer discreta.

- ¿Qué pasa Rio? ¿Por qué no comes? – pregunto su padre desde el otro lado de la mesa, fulminando con una mirada tan incomprensible como helada. Rio no sabia que responder a su pregunta, solo miro nuevamente su plato acomodando algunos cabellos detrás de su oreja.

- Déjala ¿Qué acaso la quieres ver gorda y horrenda como un monstruo? – contraataco su madre con el ceño fruncido. Ambos se miraron retándose con la vista en sus posturas distintas.

- Tu piensas que todo lo que comes engorda, incluso crees que el oxigeno que respiras engorda, no le metas ideas absurdas a nuestra hija – cruzo las piernas mientras revisaba algunos papeles sobre la mesa y con agilidad tragaba los bocados de su comida. Rio miraba desde lejos aquel pedazo de pavo que reposaba sobre la mesa, tan aromático, tan sabroso… Ya no aguantaba más las ganas, tenia que probar solo un pedazo… Solo uno…

- Solo uno por favor… - pensó para si mientras estiraba la mano tratando de alcanzarlo, estando tan cerca de saber como degustaba ese pedazo hasta que sintió que le detuvieron la mano.

- ¡Detente! ¡Tú no comerás esa cosa! ¡¿Qué no ves que esta llena de carbohidratos?! – su madre la detuvo fulminándola con sus ojos. Rio casi suplicaba con sus ojos temblorosos solo un poco de aquello que la hacia antojar.

- Pero mamá… yo solo… - quiso responder, ya no aguantaba las ganas.

- ¡Nada de peros Rio! Regresa a tu ensalada, te la comes toda y eso será solo por esta noche ¿Qué acaso quieres estar inflada, gorda y llena de grasa? ¿Quieres ser el blanco de burlas y humillaciones? ¡Respóndeme! – exigió casi gritando su madre. La chica solo volvió a mirar su plato, donde había rechazado el pedazo de carne y comiendo solo algo que soportaría un conejo: lechuga, zanahoria, tomate… algo tan insípido que quitaba el hambre.

- No, madre… - respondió inaudible.

- Bien, así me gusta, no quiero que mi hija este en la boca de todos – termino su sermón. Rio observo como ella comía delicadamente cada elemento de la insípida ensalada como si no le importara el mártir de los olores en la comida de la mesa. Como si solo estuviera obligada a comerlo o llevara tantos años de experiencia que ya había perdido el sentido del gusto o del olfato. Después, dirigió su mirada a su hermano que aun la seguía viendo y con sus pupilas le decía constantemente "Matare a Thomas Arclight si te veo junto a el, no quiero que estés en boca de todos". Miro a su padre, que como siempre estaba ocupado en quien sabe que negocio de su famosa empresa. Eso era una cena familiar según su concepto… Lo más unidos que podían estar. Azoto los cubiertos contra la mesa pero al parecer no llamo la atención de nadie más que la de su hermano, se levanto y salió de la sala de comedor hacia su habitación.

Salió impaciente por el marco de la puerta de cristal subiendo por las escaleras enseguida que estaban pegadas a la pared hacia el segundo piso pero al mirar al final del pasillo no se atrevió a entrar a la habitación sino seguir hacia el tercer piso y meterse en el ático empolvado y sucio, nadie lo recordaba, era un lugar que había dejado de existir para ellos. Cerró y puso una caja encima para que nadie la molestara, después todo quedo en silencio… Se tiro al suelo abrazando a sus piernas, con la luz de la luna entrando por una pequeña ventanilla circular al fondo y el olor a húmedo y viejo se distinguía por encima de las cajas. Miro nuevamente hacia la ventanilla, con el estomago gruñendo y la garganta seca.

- ¿Qué paso con este lugar? – se pregunto así misma al dar un vistazo alrededor. No podía creer que ese era el mismo lugar donde su hermano y ella jugaban de pequeños y era su completo y total Universo donde reinaban y se divertían, pasando horas escondidos, riendo y brincando por doquier… El lugar mágico y fantástico ahora era polvo y comida para el tiempo y las ratas del lugar.

- Rio, se que estas ahí, abre por favor – escucho una voz por debajo de la puertilla del ático. La chica peliazul dudo por un momento en si respondería o abriría, pero al final no hizo ninguna cosa.

- ¡RIO! – Grito Ryoga desesperado - ¡Abre la maldita puerta! – la golpeo para enfatizar su poca paciencia.

- ¡No lo hare! – Titibuteo - ¡Mejor vete Ryoga y déjame sola! –

Ryoga aun respiraba un poco exaltado por debajo de la portezuela que lo separaba de su hermana. Trato de tranquilizarse y hablar un poco al no escuchar que ella dijese algo o por al menos que abriera la puerta. – Rio, sabes que mamá lo hace por tu bien, tú tienes que ser… am… como decirlo… -

- "Perfecta", ya lo se – completo Rio la idea de su hermano pero meneo los ojos mostrando su desacuerdo - ¿Y por eso tengo que morir de hambre también? –

- ¿Quieres estar gorda? Si quieres ser señalada y mas rechazada de lo que eres, objeto de las burlas de las chicas de preparatoria por que no puedes llegar a su nivel, adelante, traga todo lo que quieras y se el payaso de todos, ya que ni siquiera tu misma te sabes defender – las palabras de el llegaron a su mente, atravesándola por completo y sintiendo ese vacío de miedo… miedo a estar mas sola… ya no mas golpes… ya no…

- Si eso quieres entonces conviértete en el juguete de todos si te place, pero mientras yo este aquí no dejare que arruines todo lo que hemos logrado – escucho que la voz de su hermano se iba alejando poco a poco y sintió ese temor nuevamente.

- No por favor Ryoga, no te vayas… - susurro con amenaza de llanto desde el ático.

- Te dejare cinco minutos sola para que pienses que es lo que quieres ser, si alguien importante o una burla patética – termino de decir y su voz se apago en el silencio de aquella fría noche. Ella noto que sus pasos se fueron alejando hasta dejarla en su prisión mental y encierro físico en aquel sitio. Ya no sentía que la sangría le fluía, ni el corazón latir, solo se acostó en el piso polvoriento, rasguñando lentamente la madera que crujía y sus ojos magenta perdidos en el vacío de la oscuridad.

- ¿Otros cinco minutos de soledad mas? – Susurro – Si toda mi vida en realidad me la he pasado sola, no se si pueda resistir cinco minutos mas así… -

Todos en la mesa observaban como el miembro mediano de la familia devoraba la comida sobre la mesa con tal gana y voracidad con las cuales nunca lo habían visto. Nadie movía sus ojos sobre el mientras sus bocas se abrían por la sorpresa de tal apresuro en acabar su comida y sin embargo, este no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo el centro de atención de todos hasta que le pareció no seguir escuchando mas las respiraciones de todos.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto agresivamente con las mejillas llenas de la ensalada de papa.

- Ok, ya, estoy convencido a ti te secuestraron los extraterrestres y te lavaron el cerebro – dijo Chris con cara de asombro y volviendo al corte que le hacia a su filete – Seria lo mas lógico –

- Te lo dije Chris, Thomas no esta bien… - apunto Michael con su tenedor y luego miro que aun su hermano mayor se atiborraba de comida - ¡Que grosero Thomas! ¡Ya te acabaste el puré de papa y yo quería! –

- Bueno chicos, Thomas prometió esta vez llegar a cenar a casa, lo cual es muy raro… pero me gusta que por fin desde hace meses podamos cenar todos juntos – sonrió su padre que limpiaba el cristal de su lente. Michael y Chris sonrieron tiernamente pues era verdad, desde hace mucho tiempo no hablaban o cenaban juntos hasta que Thomas arruino el momento con sus cachetes inflados de comida.

- Sip… y esta comida salió deliciosa – no se le entendía muy bien lo que decía con tanta comida en la boca – Deberías hacer esto mas seguido de cenar Chris –

- Hago esta cena cada tres noches – se enfado su hermano de cabello plateado volviendo a su plato y matando con la mirada a Fo.

- ¿En serio? Yo pensaba que cocinabas mal – se encogió de hombros burlándose, sabiendo que cocinaba bien pero era divertido verlo enfadado.

- ¡Uy juro que algún día de estos…! – agarro una manzana del frutero del centro amenazando con lanzársela.

- ¡Tranquilo, me arrancaras la cabeza! – lo señaló Thomas y le lanzo un poco de sus arvejas desde su tenedor haciendo que esta vez si se enojara y le lanzara la manzana enfadado desatando una guerra de comida.

- Que bueno es cenar en familia… - susurro seriamente Suri jugando con la cuchara sobre sus propias arvejas y con los ojos perdidos. Su padre sonrió al mirar la comida rodar por la mesa y la batalla efectuándose entre Thomas y Chris pero le alegro ver como su hijo mayor sonreía al jugar como un niño pequeño y agarraba con las manos la comida para lanzarla… Era como ver de nuevo a sus hijos cuando tenía años.

- ¡Ya basta Chris! – suplico burlándose Thomas divirtiéndose también con el juego.

- ¡Si, te gane! ¡En tu cara! – lo señaló Chris hasta que el silencio se prolongaba y solo los susurros de sus risitas se escuchaban hasta desvanecerse.

- Bien chicos… aprovechando que estamos juntos, quiero anunciarles algo muy importante para mi – todos le pusieron atención. Byron sonrió tranquilamente y les hecho una ultima mirada a todos, aprovechando Thomas paso la comida que aun masticaba.

- Hoy paso algo que me emociona y que es mas benéfico para ti, Christopher – miro a su hijo mayor que aun se mantenía en el misterio – Felicidades Christopher Arclight, pasas de ser el ingeniero computacional, bioquímico, fisicomatemático y laboratorista clínico a supervisor de trabajos de laboratorio, un mayor cargo… -

- ¡¿Queeee?! – Sonrió Chris con alegoría y comenzó a temblar - ¡Esto es increíble! ¿¡Pero como paso eso?! –

- ¡Felicidades hermano! – corrió a abrazarlo Michael y este le dirigió una sonrisa.

- Wow Chris, ahora tendrás más dinero para hacer mis fiestas ¿Qué tal si hacemos una mañana para festejar? – Sugirió Thomas pero Chris lo fulmino con la mirada aun recordando el desastre de su ultima fiesta - ¿Qué? Yo solo sugería –

- Sucede que toda nuestra pequeña empresa que tenemos entre mi socio, el Dr. Facker, junto con todos los que trabajamos en nuestro laboratorio, recibimos una propuesta de Mr. Hearthland para hacerlo un dominio publico y no privado como lo que éramos, trabajando para una de las mayores empresas con mas propiedades en este mundo –

- Ya veo… ¿y quien solicito eso? Mr. Hearthland es amigo tuyo y de Facker, supongo que debió de haber tenido una razón para eso – analizo Chris.

- Exacto, si hacemos nuestro trabajo publico hay mas ganancia y seremos contratados por las empresas Barian… - sonrió ligeramente – desean superar su propio dominio contra la empresa Astral, si hacemos el dominio publico todas nuestras investigaciones estarán beneficiadas y pagaran los costos de nuestro equipo –

- ¡Increíble! ¿Entonces donde quedan tú y Facker…? – sonrió con picaría Chris limando un poco de sus uñas en su saco.

- Seremos jefes de todos los laboratorios de cada edificio Barian, tu solo serás de un edificio – una línea delineada burlonamente se dibujo en los labios de su padre.

- ¡Hahahaha! ¡En tu cara Chris! – se burlo Thomas al saber la decepción de su hermano.

- Cállate Thomas – le lanzo una arveja que aun quedaba en su plato. – Es un buen puesto ¿Cuándo comienzo? –

- Comienzas a partir de mañana y el edificio donde trabajaras esta por jefe un accionista de la empresa – mantenía el misterio con discreción haciendo que todos se estremecieran por saber quien era, sin embargo, Fo podía suponer quien podría ser ahora su nuevo jefe.

- ¿Quién será ahora el nuevo jefe de Chris padre? – pregunto Michael mientras aun mantenía abrazada la cintura de su hermano.

- No será acaso… ¿Kamishiro? – se burlo un poco Thomas recargándose con ligereza en la silla. Todos lo observaron con impresión y sin creerle pero la sonrisa de su padre le confirmo que era cierto lo que decía.

- Kamishiro… será grato trabajar para el – se decidió Chris pero Michael quedo impactado por lo relacionado que estaba todo el asunto y por la risa sarcástica de su hermano Fo, sabia que no pasaría algo bueno si la familia Arclight se relacionaba con los Kamishiro.

- Ahhh Rio Kamishiro – pensó Fo colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza – No es mi culpa que el destino se empeña en encontrarnos, la vida misma quiere que caigas en mis manos –


	4. Capitulo 4: Perseguido Por Mi Pasado

Capitulo 4: Perseguido por mi Pasado.

Una mañana fresca avecinaba sobre la ciudad de Hearthland en el inicio de ese día. El aliento podía observarse desprender de la boca de todos al exhalar el frio oxigeno que respiraban y sin embargo, tenían que continuar con las rutinas del día. Apenas era mitad de semana, el apresuro por que llegase el fin de semana era tan deseoso y tentador que el reloj solo se empeñaba en caminar lentamente torturando a todo aquel que se atreviera a observarlo prolongadamente. Por la calle se miraban ya los carros transitar y a la gente caminar con prisa hacia sus destinos. La línea perfecta de la vialidad de autos se vio de repente desviada por un automóvil negro, apreciándose un modelo reciente. Se acerco a una acera cerca y de la puerta trasera descendió Thomas y Michael listos para la labor escolar, bueno, por al menos Michael porque Thomas ni siquiera aparentaba tener ganas de ir al colegio.

- Que tengas mucha suerte Chris en tu primer día como supervisor – sonrió Michael cerrando sus ojos jade, deseándole lo mejor a su hermano mayor que tomaba el volante del automóvil y en el asiento del copiloto estaba su padre.

- Gracias Suri, me esforzare – respondió regresando la sonrisa.

- Thomas, por favor, compórtate – dijo Byron mientras revisaba algunas cosas de los papeles que tenia en las manos – Ya sabes que… -

- Si papá, ya se… ya se… la escuela militar pero me han contado que las enfermeras son muy sexys así que no suena mala idea – guiño el ojo burlándose de todo lo que decían.

- Ay Thomas – meneo la cabeza Chris mientras su padre se reía silenciosamente de la impaciencia que había entre ellos. Thomas disfrutaba de ver esa escena casi todos los días, burlando las recomendaciones de sus mayores y jugando con todo lo que se le venia en gana.

- Hijos, cuídense y nos vemos en casa hasta la noche, saben que los quiero… - dio su ultima palabra Byron y cerro la ventanilla que en seguida Chris arranco el auto de nuevo a la línea de las vialidades. Suri y Fo observaban como se alejaba el coche y comenzaron a caminar hacia sus respectivas escuelas. No quedaban muy lejos del lugar donde los dejaron, solo caminar unas cuantas cuadras más y dar vuelta en algunas esquinas. Eso era todo.

El chico semi- castaño con mechas rubias comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa atravesándolo en todo el rostro, pero Michael caminaba detrás de el con misterio sombrío y seriedad. Lo miraba caminar como si nada le importara y aun así todo sucedía a su alrededor. Fo pudo sentir que su hermanito lo observaba con una mirada asesina.

- ¿Qué sucede Michael? ¿Por qué tan serio esta mañana? ¿Es porque no te lleve a ver chicas? – se burlo Fo abrazándolo de los hombros como siempre hacia.

- No me toques Thomas – se aparto agresivamente el pelirrosa evitando su mirada.

- Uy que delicadito – enfatizo tratando de imitar su voz – No amaneciste de buenas y eso que yo creía que Chris era el amargado – Suri se paro en seco agachando la vista y apretando los puños, esta vez si preocupo a su hermano mas grande, que nunca lo había visto reaccionar de esta manera.

- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces Fo!? ¡¿Sabes que peligros corres con lo que harás?! ¡Esta vez si te pasaste de imbécil! – lo enfrento cara a cara, mostrando su cara mas amenazadora y tratando de sonar tan agresivo que las respuestas que buscaba se las diera en ese mismo instante.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a lo de Rio? – pregunto Fo en tono serio, algo le daba mala espina, nunca había visto a su pequeño hermano reaccionar de esa manera tan ruda.

- ¡Tu bien sabes que si! ¡¿Qué anoche no escuchaste bien lo que dijo papá?! ¡Chris trabajara para la empresa de la familia Kamishiro! ¿Sabes como le afectara esto? –

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Chris será también un Barian, nosotros también y así seremos más populares! Para mi, no hay ninguna desventaja, eso significa mas fiestas y chicas – camino unos pasos adelante totalmente relajado y meneándose en una manifestación de burla. Suri lo jalo del cuello del saco, tratando de que por primera vez en su vida lo tomara en serio.

- ¡Deja de actuar tan desinteresadamente por única vez en tu jodida vida! – no lo soltaba y seguía en busca de que razonara las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Tranquilízate Michael ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Solo me divertiré un rato, es como con todas las chicas con las que he estado y no te has quejado ¿o si? – trato de soltarse pero Michael no lo hacia.

- ¡Esto es distinto! – En un arrebato lo soltó – Si los padres de Rio se enteran de que estas jugando con su hija, trataran de vengarse y la mejor forma será dejando en la ruina a nuestro padre y a Chris, además de eso también al Dr. Facker y dañaras a su familia ¿no te das cuenta de eso? –

- ¿Y quien dijo que ellos se iban a enterar? Seré muy discreto en esto – sonrió nuevamente pero Michael sentía una rabia total que ganas no le faltaban para abalanzarse sobre el y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas pero un recuerdo se le vino a la mente y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

- Si mamá te viera…. Ella… ella… - apretó los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se le salieran.

- ¡Cállate Michael! – Esta vez Fo reacciono agresivamente reflejando un odio en sus pupilas magenta - ¡No vuelvas a referirte a ella de esa manera! ¡Ella ya no esta aquí y punto! –

- ¡No puedes seguir huyendo así, sabes que no fue tu culpa lo de esa noche! – antes de que el pelirrosa continuara, Thomas le proporciono un golpe en la cara dejándolo tirado en el suelo, con los ojos temblorosos y masajeando su mejilla lastimada. Lo observaba desde abajo con la perplejidad asomándose.

- ¡Dije que no lo volvieras a repetir! ¡Lo que paso esa noche se ha quedado atrás! – dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente, sin esperar a su hermano pequeño que aun estaba en el suelo. Siempre reaccionaba así cuando se la mencionaban…

- Thomas… - pensó Michael al verlo alejarse entre la masa de la multitud que mezclaban sus alientos cálidos en la gélida mañana de ese día. Fo camino con paso apresurado entre toda la gente, esta vez tenia una cara de pocos amigos y de fastidio total. No quería pensar de nuevo en lo que su hermano estaba discutiendo con el.

- ¿Cómo demonios se atreve? – pensó cabizbaja y con el entrecejo fruncido. Metió las manos en los bolsos de su pantalón hasta que sintió algo suave dentro de el. Se detuvo en medio del peatón mientras las personas lo observaban con rareza y otros seguían su camino, como el aire que no para su curso al soplar. Thomas saco delicadamente aquello que era tan suave y lo acerco a su pecho para observarlo. Un pañuelo de color blanco, tan suave como el satín que lo sentía en su mano desnuda. Tenía algunos bordes dorados y había un poco de cenizas que manchaban su pureza. Sus ojos se cristalizaron por un momento y lo apretó.

- Mamá… - susurro inaudible. El tiempo se había detenido en su espacio pero en el entorno aun seguía su transcurso.

- ¡Oye idiota! ¡Quítate de ahí! – escucho el grito de alguien y de inmediato salió de su burbuja fantasiosa. Se había quedado paralizado al ver los faros del automóvil que estaba a escasos centímetros de el y sin haberse dado cuenta casi fue atropellado y ahora el conductor reclamaba la imprudencia del muchacho.

- ¿Qué sucede? – otro hombre se asomo por la ventana de atrás de la lujosa limosina y sonrió al ver a Thomas parado con cara de idiota en el peatón.

- Miren nada mas, casi dejamos a la familia Arclight en luto – repitió el hombre acomodando sus lentes entre su cabello verde, sonriendo con la misma hipocresía de siempre. Thomas oculto rápidamente el pañuelo en su bolso y salió a relucir su típica risa burlona y sarcástica.

- Tal vez algún día sea eso, pero será por tanto trabajo que le encarga a mi padre señor – meneo la cabeza. El hombre de los lentes exploto en una carcajada y lo invito a subir al automóvil.

- ¡Thomas Arclight! ¡Mi querido amigo! – exclamo Vector que estaba dentro del lujoso auto al ver a subir al Arclight.

- Vaya, mi persona menos favorita, ya se te hizo costumbre verme ¿no? – se sentó en los asientos de piel y cruzo las piernas, después descanso el cuello en el respaldo.

- Oh vamos Thomas, tu sabes que sin ti no puedo vivir, Hahaha – rio Vector mientras su pequeño hermanito Rei los miraba como dos extraños.

- Yo lo se Vector, tu me amas – Thomas acomodo su mochila por algún sitio del lugar mientras el hombre de lentes le ofrecía un trago.

- Mr. Hearthland, usted sabe que yo no tomo – negó Thomas con fingido desinterés sobre la bebida embriagante que le ofrecía el hombre.

- Si papá, sabes que Thomas es una santa palomita – Vector le arrebato el pequeño vaso de vidrio que su padre, el alcalde de toda Hearthland sostenía.

- Thomas, Thomas, Thomas… - repitió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – Sabes que esas formalidades no existen conmigo, además tu padre no esta aquí nadie se va a enterar – sonrió mientras serbia otra copa del mini bar que había dentro. Fo admitía que tenía razón así que el siguiente ofrecimiento no lo negó. Rei observaba con curiosidad como aquellos sujetos, incluyendo a su padre, bebían eso que olía tan agrio.

- Papá ¿yo también puedo beber una de esas cosas? – pregunto Rei mostrando ojos de ternura para que esta vez le hicieran caso. Mr. Hearthland lo miro seriamente y dejo su vaso a un lado.

- Cuando seas grande ya lo hablaremos – sonrió un poco, disfrutando del sufrimiento que le ponía a su hijo mas pequeño. Rei inflo los cachetes y cruzo los brazos, azotándose contra los sillones.

- No es justo, Vector comenzó a beber esa cosa antes de mi edad ¿Por qué el si puede y yo no? –

- Entiende tu también Rei que tu eres el futuro de tu familia, no como la basura de tu hermano que el estudiara para vagabundo de ciudad – Thomas guiño un ojo burlándose de Vector.

- No mi querido Arclight, yo soy un princeso y los princesos no trabajan ¡Hahaha! – se burlo de si mismo Vector. Su padre solo sonreía de la manera en como se divertían los chicos. Sin embargo, Rei no le daba demasiada gracia.

- Oh vamos Vector – Thomas agarro de los brazos a Rei – tu banquito también merece una recompensa ¿no? Tantas veces que ha sido tu escalera… -

- Si, hasta tuve un desgarre igual que Michael – enfatizo – Ustedes deberían dejar de comer mucho, esas cosas que tragan hacen daño –

- Lo mismo dijo Michael pero me vale un pepino – se acomodo nuevamente en su lugar. El auto se detuvo para dejar a Rei en la secundaria y bajo haciendo pucheros. Ahora se encontraban solos Vector, Thomas y Mr. Hearthland. Fo pudo notar en las sonrisas de ambos que sabían algo y tenían algo tentador debajo de sus paladares así que no se molesto en sorprenderse.

- Bien, bien ¿Qué quieren que haga? – sonrió Thomas mientras dejaba su bebida a un lado. Mr. Hearthland sonrió con un toque de maldad en sus labios y cruzo las piernas, lleno de subestimación a cualquiera que lo viese.

- Mi querido Thomas Arclight, ya me entere de tu pequeño juego – se acerco a Vector y le toco el hombro, regresando las mismas sonrisas perversas y miradas llenas de solo un interés puro.

- Y yo pensaba que Rei era el soplón – Fo puso cara seria – Diría que voy a recibir un regaño de parte de usted, pero yo se que ni destruyendo su ciudad lo haría –

- Si bien conoces a mi padre – dijo Vector.

- Pues aquí, Vector, me conto lo que quieres hacerle a la princesita de los Kamishiro y me parece una idea bastante interesante – se llevo una mano al mentón.

- Pensé que usted estaría al lado de los Kamishiro, se supone que son socios – dijo Thomas, esta vez se torno tranquilo y tomando un poco más enserio las cosas.

- Bueno si, tengo acciones en la empresa Barian pero tú sabes que eso no me beneficia mucho, la pequeña empresa de tu padre y de Facker les ha traído muchas mas ventajas y "dinero", por eso convencí a Don Thousand de que lo hiciera de su dominio – el auto se detuvo de repente pero Thomas se quedo confundido. Las sonrisas de aquellas personas lo comenzaron a asustar y al parecer su pequeña broma se estaba saliendo un poco de control.

- ¿Pero que…? – Sacudió la cabeza - ¿Significa que… usted solo convenció a mi padre y a Facker para que hiciera parte de Barian por esta broma? Usted actúa absurdo – agarro su mochila dispuesto a salir pero Vector lo detuvo.

- Aun no ha terminado – sonrió. Thomas observo a Mr. Hearthland con el corazón acelerando.

- Quiero destruir al padre de Rio Kamishiro… - su mirada se torno furiosa y llena de un odio profundo – Y simplemente que mejor que hacerlo por medio de sus hijos y empezando por el elemento mas débil, la indefensa de su hija Rio –

- Mire, no se que problemas tenga con su padre pero eso a mi no me importa y mucho menos me beneficia, yo lo único que quiero es acostarme con ella – salió del auto acompañado por Vector. Miro la entrada del colegio donde asistía diariamente y por primera vez en su vida se sintió a gusto de poder entrar y dejar atrás todo el asunto.

- Thomas – lo llamo el alcalde desde adentro de la limosina negra que brillaba con la luz de aquella mañana – Se lo de tu apuesta con mi hijo, solo quiero hacerla mas interesante –

Thomas dudo por un momento y miro a Vector que sonreía lleno de burla. Sabía que ellos querían que hiciera algo mas maléfico y cruel pero… no sonaba tan mal después de todo.

- Bien ¿Cuál es el trato ahora? – sacudió la cabeza hastiado. Hearthland sonrió y se quito los lentes, recargándose cómodamente en los sillones cubiertos de piel.

- Si logras burlarte de esa chica y hacer que su familia "perfecta" quede ante los demás como la ruina total que es, hare que toda tu familia y la del Dr. Facker quede a cargo de la empresa Barian de los Kamishiro y además lo que te prometió mi hijo Vector – Thomas quedo boquiabierto con la propuesta que le hacia la figura publica frente de el. No se escuchaba tan mal, podría conseguir acostarse con Rio, ganar respeto entre todos y además su familia seria beneficiada por esa simple "apuesta".

- Bien, bien, es mucha belleza ¿y si pierdo? – Thomas coloco sus manos en la cintura mostrando una postura de seriedad y firmeza.

- ¿Qué no confías en nosotros Thomas Arclight? – dijo Vector colocando una mano en el hombro del chico y sonriendo hipócritamente.

- Cuando iba en quinto grado de primaria te confié mi lunch y terminaste comiéndotelo y le echaste la culpa a Suri – dijo Thomas riendo al recordar ese momento – Si fuiste capaz de comerte mi lunch no se de que mas seas capaz – quito su mano de su hombro.

- Oh vamos mi joven Arclight, lo único que pasara si pierdes es… - froto sus manos ansiosamente.

- ¿Y bien? – recalco Thomas.

- Quiero el pequeño dominio de tu padre y de Facker en mi poder, quiero ese laboratorio a mi nombre y que tu padre y su socio se despoje de el – sonrió. Fo comenzaba a temblar.

- ¿Y usted para que quiere que los laboratorios de mi padre y de Facker sean suyos? ¿No tiene ya suficiente dinero con lo mal que administra los bienes de esta ciudad? Además esos laboratorios ya trabajan para usted cuando se le ofrece algo – contraataco Thomas.

- Si tengo el dominio de tu padre y de Facker, ganare mas dinero es cierto, pero también el poder de uno de los laboratorios mejor reconocidos de este país y me convertiré aun mas poderoso que el mismo Don Thousand… -

- No se si recuerda que el laboratorio de mi padre y el padre de Kaito paso al dominio del edificio Barian dirigido por los Kamishiro – razono Thomas pero aun un miedo emergente aparecía en sus pupilas.

- Ya lo se pero… ¿Quién crees que convenció a Don Thousand de hacerlo? Si ganan una popularidad mundial con los Barian y después los paso a mi dominio, seré aun mas poderoso – mostro una sonrisa perversa. El chico comenzaba a temblar, no sabia que detrás de toda su broma había este tipo de embrollo.

- Cierra el trato Thomas, todos saldremos beneficiados… - sugirió Vector, pero aun así el chico dudaba con aceptar la oferta. Sin embargo, la idea era precisa y lo único que recaía en su mente es que el máximo emperador Barian, Nash, caería como los mismos dioses del cielo y nada seria mas satisfactorio que humillarlo y convertirse ahora el chico con mas poder sobre el.

- Trato hecho… - estiro la mano y Hearthland la tomo, intercambiando miradas retadoras y dispuestas a hacer lo que fuera por ganar esa apuesta de intereses. Después, el padre de Vector se fue, alejándose entre el trafico de esa mañana. Fo camino hacia adentro de la escuela, seguido por Vector que sonreía. Pero, aun así aceptando esa propuesta tan arriesgada, la excitación en el chico Arclight crecía de sobremanera al llevar todo a los limites. El miedo que fluía sobre su piel lo hacia sonreír automáticamente y haciendo que el valor de esa chica de ojos magenta aumentara mas, como si fuera un caza recompensas la iría a buscar.

Hora de receso… Descanso para el cerebro de quienes si saben usarlo en la hora correspondiente de la escuela. Hora de la comida y de las risas, hora de reposar después de cuatro horas de arduo estudio y pensamiento. El colegio preparatoriano de Hearthland estaba en hora de descanso, escuchándose por cada rincón las voces de los estudiantes que caminaban por el campus escolar. Los salones vacíos, silencio reinando en sus mesas. Pero el estaba ahí, mirando el techo, pensativo… Nunca había notado la quietud peligrosa del salón que obligaba a emergerse en sus propios pensamientos.

- Rio… así que hay mas detrás de todo esto – sonrió ligeramente – Esta apuesta será interesante y gracias a ti, preciosa, mi familia se convertirá en el núcleo más poderoso de esta ciudad –

La quietud que existía lo hacia pensar detenidamente en cada detalle en como conquistaría a Rio, obtener los beneficios de "disfrutar" su cuerpo y además ganar una apuesta jugosa, donde los intereses son demasiado fuertes y atractivos. Todo el edificio donde estaba su salón estaba en la mayoría vacío, o por al menos eso creía.

- ¡Ya niña danos tu almuerzo! – escucho un grito proveniente del corredor que interrumpió el silencio de su espacio. Observo hacia la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo y solo miro sombras que se confundían.

- ¿Qué sucede? – se pregunto Fo exaltándose un poco. De repente, miro a Rio correr frente a sus ojos y caer al suelo, abrazándose a si misma y sin notar que el la observaba - ¿Rio? –

- Vamos chiquilla, danos tu almuerzo, a Riza se le olvido traer el suyo – menciono Ámbar arrogantemente, limando sus uñas en su camisa. A su lado, estaban Amy y Riza, burlándose de la mirada de Rio, queriendo ver sus lágrimas correr en su rostro. Rio estaba asustada, abrazaba un pequeño bulto a su pecho.

- Por favor, déjenme… - suplico temblando.

- Oh mi querida Reina del Hielo – se acerco Amy hacia y ella, tocando su hombro y sonriéndole con toda la malicia posible – Tu no necesitas esto – le arrebato la comida de las manos.

- ¡Por favor Amy, dame eso! – se quiso defender tratando de quitarle nuevamente la comida pero lo único que consiguió fue que Riza la empujara bruscamente hacia el suelo.

- ¿Y tu para que quieres comer "Rio"? – las tres la rodearon, burlándose en su cara, sintiéndose las dueñas de su realidad. Ella, la pequeña Reina del Hielo, se limitaba a mirarlas desde abajo, temblando, sintiendo el miedo emerger desde cada uno de sus poros. Araño ligeramente el piso aun cobijándose con la sombra de ellas.

- Por favor… - susurro Rio a punto de llorar – Solo déjenme comer… es todo lo que pido –

- ¡Hahaha! – Se burlo Ámbar - ¡¿Tu pides comer?! ¡Hahaha tu no necesitas comer mas! – la jalo de una manga haciendo que cayera de espaldas hacia el piso.

- ¡Si, solo mírate! ¡Esta hecha una vaca! ¿Y tu hermano presume que todos en tu familia son perfectos? – Siguió con el juego Riza, moviendo un mechón pelirrojo que había en su cara -¡Me das asco! –

- ¿Quieres ser perfecta mi Reina? – la pateo ligeramente Amy - ¡Pues deja de comer como siempre lo has hecho! – le iba a dirigir otra patada hasta que…

- ¡Deténganse ustedes tres! – se atravesó Thomas Arclight en medio del circulo que habían formado, estirando los brazos y de una manera muy decidida. Rio solo volteo hacia arriba, mirando su cabello. Ámbar, Riza y Amy quedaron perplejas ante la aparición del chico, sin embargo, Ámbar siguió con el juego.

- ¡Oh mi Thomas! – Sonrió alegremente - ¡Que bien que estas aquí! Hemos encontrado una diversión momentánea ¿deseas acompañarnos? – Fo volteo a ver a Rio, sus ojos lo miraban como aquella vez que la encontró llorando en el vestidor de las chicas. Apretó la dentadura y nuevamente se dirigió a Ámbar.

- Vamos nenas, ya déjenla en paz, podemos llegar a un acuerdo solo devuelve su comida ¿vale? – agito las manos suavemente, sonriendo como solo lo sabia hacer.

- Mi querido Arclight, si la Reina en serio fuera de la realeza ¿Dónde están sus guardias? – Contraataco Amy - ¿Dónde están sus queridos Barian? – Fo no supo que responder. Sin embargo, el momento era perfecto para empezar el juego y poder ganársela.

- No necesita a los Barian, me tiene a mí y yo la voy a cuidar porque es mi amiga ¿verdad Rio? – la miro y le sonrió fingidamente. Rio no sabia si asentir ante las miradas feroces de esas chicas.

- Fo, no la necesitas si nos tienes a nosotras – quiso abrazarlo Amy pero Thomas se balanceo hacia un lado evitándola.

- Ya chicas, regrésenle la comida a mi princesa – volvió a repetir Thomas aun sonriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa Thomas? ¿Ya nos has cambiado? – repitió Ámbar aun con la comida de Rio en las manos. Thomas quiso arrebatársela pero Ámbar solo la lanzo hacia Amy y esta hacia Riza, jugando con el chico como si eso a el le importara. Antes de que Ámbar volviera a tenerlo en sus manos, Fo la agarro bruscamente de la muñeca, colmado de paciencia y mirándola tan seriamente como le era posible intimidándola.

- Ámbar, deja de hacer estupideces y por favor detente – su voz se escuchaba seria – Ahora –

Ámbar comenzaba a asustarse y las otras dos chicas se atemorizaron con el tono de voz del que se supone que era su amigo de juegos. Rio solo sentía sus ojos perturbados al ver como el la estaba defendiendo y temblaba aun en el frívolo suelo.

- Puedes despedirte de la diversión con nosotras, ya no cuentes con nuestra presencia para tus fiestecitas – volvió a amenazar Ámbar con sus ojos esmeralda. Aunque al chico Arclight al parecer sus amenazas no tenían temor sobre su piel.

- Si lo se – sonrió profundizando sus ojos magenta sobre ella – Pero no son las únicas con las que me divierto, no me hace daño perder tres chicas contra todo el ejercito de nenas que tengo – Ámbar quedo sin palabras y sentía que la furia se deslizaba por sus oídos. Rápidamente se soltó de su mano y le lanzo la comida bruscamente a la cara de Rio, lo único que hizo ella fue protegerse inútilmente.

- Vámonos chicas, nos acaban de arruinar la fiesta – miro fríamente a Rio – Puedes ir a llorar otra vez a los vestidores Rio, para llorar si eres perfecta – dio media vuelta junto con las otras dos y soltaron una carcajada sonora, alejándose a lo largo del pasillo. Thomas se quedo parado hasta verlas desaparecer. El silencio volvió a dominar sobre el pasillo pero se vio perturbado por unos pequeños sollozos. Se dirigió hacia Rio, que miraba tristemente el suelo, mirando como todo su almuerzo estaba esparcido en el.

Thomas se agacho poniéndose a su altura pero ella no le daba la vista. Solo sonrió fingiendo estar afligido por ella.

- Oh Rio, no te preocupes yo te invito de mi almuerzo ¿bien? – sugirió amablemente. La chica hizo más agudos y profundos sus gemidos, apretó sus manos arrugando significativamente su falda. Después, ella lo miro a los ojos, llorando e increíblemente se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo fuertemente.

- ¡Thomas! – sollozo, desvaneciendo sus lagrimas en su hombro. Thomas quedo perplejo ante su acción y tembló por un momento, sus manos se quedaron paralizadas y por lo único que opto fue rodear la cintura de ella, apretándola contra el, sintiendo como lloraba con gemidos ahogados. Nunca había pasado por eso, ninguna chica había tomado su hombro para desahogarse pero al sentir su hombro húmedo pudo notar toda la tristeza que la hacia estar así.

- Tranquila Rio, ya paso todo – susurro pero ella no podía soltarlo. Sentía como su pecho exhalaba fuertemente, temblaba, trataba de recuperar bocados de aire en cada uno de sus gemidos y esto provoco que Thomas comenzara a temblar… Su llanto… No sabía si estaba perdiendo la cordura pero ese llanto… tan leve pero lleno de un sentimiento fugaz e impasible, exonerando en sus ojos. Lo único que hizo fue agarrarla suavemente de los hombros y separarla un poco de el, mirando como sus ojos aun estaba inundados.

- Vamos muñeca, ya paso, estoy aquí… - sonrió hipócritamente, sabiendo que había comenzado su juego cruel. Rio lo miro aun sollozando, sus ojos aun llenos de lagrimas, pero se sentía segura por primera vez entre los brazos de quien no era de su familia. Trato de limpiarse las lagrimas y sonreír, pero estas se volvieron a resbalar y ahora mojando sus labios que figuraban una pequeña línea sonriente. Pero Thomas… quedo paralizado con su sonrisa y en un instante la imagen de Rio se transformo, sus ojos magenta aun quedaron ahí junto con su sonrisa, la imagen se trastornaba, el cabello de ella se volvió plateado y corto, el rostro lleno de rasguños.

- ¿M-mamá? – susurro asustado, deslizándose hacia atrás. La imagen seguía ahí, como si fuera tan clara, como si ella fuera real.

- ¿Eh? – la sonrisa de Rio se desvaneció al escuchar que el le dijo "mamá". La imagen se borro por completo ante los ojos de Thomas y de nuevo miro a Rio. Solo fue una ilusión. - ¿Sucede algo Thomas? – el no sabia que responder.

- Maldito Michael – pensó irritado - ¿Por qué tenias que traerla de nuevo? –

- ¿Thomas? – Rio lo saco de sus pensamientos. El solo sacudió la cabeza, confundido y nuevamente volvió a sonreírle, se acerco a ella tomándola de las manos haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

- Oye nena, sabes que yo te voy a proteger – guiño un ojo – Tengo que proteger a una Reina ¿no lo crees? –

Ella solo lo miro confundida pero después agacho la vista sonriendo, sintiendo como las mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente. Se sentía segura por primera vez desde que llego ahí, podía sentirse libre de llorar ante el y de sonreír al mismo tiempo… Podía ser que por fin había hecho un amigo… Thomas sentía que rápidamente ya había dado el primer paso para ganársela. Furtivamente, una sombra apareció ante ellos.

- ¿Ah? ¿Durbe? – dijo Thomas al verlo ahí parado, cruzado de brazos y con un semblante frio, al instante soltó a Rio de las manos y se levanto. No solo debía ganarse a Rio, sino la confianza de los que la rodeaban y fingir que su modo de ser había cambiado. Eso seria fácil de hacer bajo todas sus facetas.

- Tranquilo Fo, no le diré a Nash – menciono Durbe levantando a Rio – Yo cuidare que el no se entere de que Rio tiene ahora un nuevo "amigo" –

- ¿Qué? – Se asusto Thomas - ¿Pero…? ¿Por qué? –

- Bueno Thomas, Rio quiere ser tu amiga y yo confió en que ella hace lo correcto, pero Fo, si tu le haces algo a Merag, te voy a borrar de la existencia de este mundo – no cambio su semblante. Thomas sonrió hipócritamente hasta que no aguanto las ganas de carcajearse.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lastimare a Rio? – lo desafío con la mirada.

- Mejor dímelo tu… - ataco – No se porque tengo la absurda idea de que algún día puedas cambiar y dejar de ser un tipo tan imbécil –

- Oh vamos mi querido Durbe, yo ya deje de ser aquel joven que vive de fiesta en fiesta, incluso ya deje de hablarles a Riza, Ámbar y Amy, aunque no lo creas – se acerco a el y lo abrazo por un hombro, cosa que no le gusto al emperador Barian.

- Pues espero que sigas así, y todavía que dejes de seguirles el juego a Vector y a Alit – se aparto y camino, alejándose a lo largo del pasillo. Solo quedaron Thomas y Rio.

- ¿Fo? – llamo su atención. El volteo a verla y ella había cambiado su semblante pero ahora lo miraba confundida.

- ¿Sucede algo preciosa? – sonrió Fo.

- ¿Por qué me has llamado mamá? – pregunto, pero la reacción de Thomas fue desastrosa: se comenzó a tensar y sus dientes se apretaron unos contra otros - ¿Sucede algo con ella? –

- No es nada Rio – su tono de voz cambio severamente – Solo olvida que dije eso –

- Pero Fo… -

- Dime si te vuelven a molestar esas tres tipas, yo me encargare de ellas – se alejo al igual que Durbe a lo largo del pasillo sin dar ninguna otra explicación pero ella aun se quedo ahí, observándolo, confundida entre lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, su corazón latía con calidez al saber que le interesaba a alguien por primera vez más que por su apellido o titulo, por al menos eso creía…


	5. Capitulo 5: La Verdad es Dura

Capitulo 5: La Verdad es Dura pero más Dura la Verdura

«Todo paso tan rápido ese día, ni siquiera tuve tiempo para despedirme de ella… Quien siempre me cuido cuando yo era tan pequeño e indefenso. Lo único que puedo recordar fue que cruce esa puerta sin esperar que nunca mas la volvería a ver, agarraba la mano de papá y Chris caminaba a mi lado, Thomas se quedo con ella y nunca imagine que su sonrisa se extinguiría esa misma tarde. Quiero un abrazo tuyo, quiero que me digas que me quieres y que siempre estarás conmigo pero no siempre todo se cumple y al regresar esa tarde a casa, solo mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver todo ese panorama rojo invadir la casa, sentir el fuerte calor quemante y el humo invadir mis pulmones… Entonces me obligue a decirte adiós para siempre… No fue tu culpa Thomas, tu solo tenias 12 años…»

El chico de ojos jade miraba el suelo, la pequeña discusión en la mañana con su hermano mayor lo había dejado tan pensativo, tan distanciado de la realidad, pero lo regreso al pasado cruel. Las clases de ese día habían terminado, ahora no sabía si irse a casa o esperar a Thomas. Tal vez no tenia ganas de verlo después de lo sucedido o quien sabe. Haber mencionado a "ella" ponía a todos en su familia tan nostálgicos, fríos y alejados. Siempre tenía ganas de llorar siempre que los ojos magenta sentían que lo tocaban, era tan pequeño cuando se fue.

- Michael – escucho de repente una voz y de inmediato miro a ver, descubriendo que era Thomas, sonriendo como siempre – Vamos a casa –

- Pensé que estabas molesto – dijo seriamente Suri.

- Solo finjamos que nunca paso ¿esta bien hermano? – volvió a sonreír. Michael entendía bien, cada vez que pasaba eso Thomas se sinceraba, algo muy raro en el pero aun así admiraba. Se levanto, agarro su mochila y camino a su lado. Solo hubo silencio en su caminar hasta que Michael se atrevió a decir algo.

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar tu actitud? – pregunto.

- Hahaha hermanito es simple, la verdad es dura pero es mas dura la verdura – cerro los ojos mientras sonreía. Michael inflo las mejillas, molesto por su respuesta.

- Siempre respondes eso y nunca he entendido que significa – respondió apretando las correas de su mochila.

- Algún día lo entenderás cuando crezcas ¡pero a este ritmo te quedaras enano! – se burlo de su estatura.

- ¡Cállate! – lo empujo Michael aun mas molesto con las bromas de su hermano. Solo Thomas se reía y jugaba. – Por cierto, Alit pregunto por ti, dice que donde demonios se han metido tu y Vector -

- ¿Y que le dijiste a mi boxeador? – guiño el ojo incrédulamente.

- Que no sabia, que tal vez tendrían las caras metidas en el pecho de alguna chica – se sonrojo Michael al recordar cuando le dio tal respuesta a Alit.

- Hahaha pues hermanito eso no paso el día de hoy, mas bien defendí a la Reina del Hielo de Ámbar, Riza y Amy – limo sus uñas en su saco negro que estaba abierto por todo su pecho.

- ¡¿Qué?! – se sorprendió el pelirrosa - ¡¿Qué tu hiciste que!? ¿Cómo? –

- No es nada solo es una acción de caridad para que mires que tu hermano esta "cambiando" Hahaha – se burlo enfatizando con maldad cada palabra.

- ¿Y todavía siguen con esa estupidez Thomas? Esto es absurdo, solo quieres lastimar a una persona por una venganza – camino rápidamente alejándose de el.

- Oye hermanito espera – lo alcanzo Thomas – Hay mucho mas detrás de esto, no solo yo saldré beneficiado, sino toda nuestra familia – Michael lo miro incrédulamente sin entender nada de lo que decía.

- ¿Cómo demonios eso nos va a beneficiar? – Frunció el entrecejo molesto – Por al menos yo no encuentro el lado bueno de esto –

- Ya veras Michael, pronto, cuando gane esto, sabrás de lo que hablo ya sabes "la verdad es dura pero mas dura la verdura" – dio algunos brincos sobre la acera, jugando como un niño pequeño. Suri sentía que las sienes le palpitaban más rápido y lo único que hizo en un arrebato fue a darle una patada en el trasero a Thomas.

- ¡Carajo Thomas ya dime que significa eso! – Thomas lo encontraba bastante divertido y solo sonreía en su cara.

- ¡Chico malo, aquí no se dicen palabrotas! – Lo regaño moviendo un dedo - ¡Le diré a Chris! – entonces, el chico de ojos magenta se dispuso a correr mientras Michael iba detrás de el.

- ¡Eres un desquiciado! – grito Michael tratando de seguirle el paso y alcanzarle para golpearlo.

- ¡Yo soy el rey de la locura! ¡Disfruta el Fanservice! –

Nash golpeaba repetidamente la pared gris del fondo de aquella habitación grisácea con una pelota color fosforescente, su diferente color hacia que esa acción fuera lo único entretenido esa tarde. Todos miraban como la lanzaba, rebotaba sobre la pared y luego el la capturaba con sencillez. Brincaban con cada golpeteo, algunos temerosos de la reacción de su líder y otros aburridos, esperaban que sucediera algo más.

- ¿Es lo único que hace tu pelota Nash? ¿No lanza rayos laser? – se atrevió a decir alguien del fondo de la habitación. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos pero Nash solo giro sus ojos azules hacia el y de nuevo capturo la pelota. Vector empezaba a desesperarse con tanto silencio y al ver esa pelota solo rebotar.

- ¿Qué es lo que haremos esta noche, Nash? – Misael cerró sus ojos grisáceos por un momento, tratando de esperar alguna respuesta.

- Cállate Misael, tu harás yaoi con Kaito – se burlo Vector molestándolo.

- Cierra la boca imbécil – acomodo su cabello rubio detrás de sus hombros – Mira que tu hasta te quieres follar a Kaito, con eso de que ya lo hiciste con todas las chicas –

- ¡No te enojes Misael! – lo abrazo Alit y luego le dio un golpecito en el hombro, acción que no le gusto mucho al rubio - ¡Solo jugamos! –

- Pues sus juegos no son nada graciosos, siempre resultan con una estupidez – se aparto de el. Vector y Alit comenzaron a reírse y luego se abrazaron, saltando y entonando una canción.

- ¡Misael, Misael, con Kaito te encontramos, dicen que no son pareja y te vimos manosearlo! ¡Misael, Misael no tienes llenadera, hasta con Durbe te vimos bajando la bragueta! ¡Hahaha! – cantaron al unísono, riéndose hasta caer al suelo. El chico rubio sentía que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza del enojo y opto por golpearlos.

- ¡Ustedes son unos imbéciles de primera! – se sentó sobre ellos tirándolos del pelo.

- ¡Hahaha! ¡Es una buena canción! – se burlo Alit mientras Misael jalaba uno de sus cabellos castaños.

- ¡Thomas nos ayudo a componerla! ¡Admite que es buena! – siguió riendo Vector.

- ¡A ustedes los obligare que Thomas los violes! ¡Solo esperen que…! – alzo la mano para propinarles un golpe pero Durbe lo detuvo.

- No te enfades frente de ellos Misael, solo les das gusto al ponerte así, ya déjalos – Misael lo observo por un momento y cedió a su palabra, luego fue a sentarse junto con el. Merag, al escuchar el nombre de Thomas, comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa y solo desvió discretamente sus ojos hacia Nash. Al ver que su hermano no tuvo ninguna reacción, solo acomodo su cabello detrás de su oreja y se sintió aliviada.

- Ya estoy harto de verte hacer nada Nash – menciono Gilag con su voz grave y todos le pusieron atención de inmediato – Ya quiero hacer algo – Nash lo observo una fracción de segundo y siguió lanzando la pelota.

- Ey Gilag ¿Qué tal si vamos a festejar como si fuera Halloween? – sugirió Vector aun tirado en el suelo junto con Alit.

- ¿Cómo si fuera Halloween? – pregunto Gilag intrigado.

- Si, ya sabes Gilag – sonrió Alit – Vamos a tirar algunos huevos y papel a las casas de esta ciudad – Gilag dio una sonora carcajada y se levanto, dirigiéndose a donde estaba el chico de ojos verdes.

- Me parece excelente idea – estaban a punto de salir de la habitación hasta que Misael los detuvo con su cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Y de donde van a sacar las cosas genios? – dijo con ironía el rubio.

- Papi siempre esta preparado – de pronto, Vector saco unas llaves de su bolso – El carro de mi padre esta equipado para mis bromas Hahaha –

- Ahora ya veo de donde sacas tantas cervezas cuando estamos en la escuela – Misael meneo la cabeza y se levanto de su lugar – Muy bien, me voy con ustedes –

- ¿Vas a ir con ellos Misael? – pregunto Durbe bastante sorprendido. Vector se acerco y abrazo a Misael, fingiendo llorar y estar alegre.

- ¡Que rápido crecen! – alzo el puño mientras Misael ponía cara de asco.

- Tampoco me quiero quedar aquí a ver como Nash no hace nada, en lo que piensa voy a ver que hago con estos idiotas – se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta - ¿No quieres venir Durbe? –

- Ahhhh – dio un largo suspiro, empañando sus lentes – Esta bien, iré con ustedes –

Merag empezaba a sentirse asustada al ver que Durbe se levantaba para ir con ellos. Solo el le dirigió una difusa sonrisa, tratándole de decir que todo estaría bien y que no se preocupara pero no la convencía del todo.

- ¡Oh vamos chicos! ¡Esta noche es de los Barian! – alentó Alit alzando un puño.

- ¡Si decides dejar tus homosexualidades, te esperamos Nash! ¡Muahaha! – se burlo Vector desapareciendo por la puerta junto con los demás. Todo quedo en silencio y la chica de ojos magenta solo jugueteaba con su falda. Tenia el fuerte impulso de salir por la puerta e irse a casa pero recordó que todo estaba tan mal en su vida que hasta el aire que respiraba la quería matar. Pero entonces, recordó a Thomas cuando la abrazo, cuando se sintió segura en sus brazos, protegida por primera vez… Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y sonrió ligeramente, sintiendo una enorme calidez en el pecho hasta que la frívola voz de su hermano interrumpió sus recuerdos.

- Supongo que ya te has enterado de la nueva noticia ¿no es así? – siguió rebotando la pelota en la pared pero Rio no sabia de que hablaba.

- ¿Nueva noticia? ¿Es algo malo? – el le dirigió la mirada rápidamente, ella solo sintió la frialdad de sus ojos sobre ella y mejor aparto la vista.

- Depende de como la tomes – lanzo otra vez la pelota – Al ir hoy al edificio donde nuestro padre trabaja como el primer líder de los edificios Barian, me encontré con una pequeña sorpresa –

- Ryoga, me asustas ¿sucedió algo malo? – volvió a repetir Rio.

- Sabes que los padres de Misael, de Alit, de Gilag, de Durbe e incluso Mr. Hearthland, padre de Vector, los nuestros, dirigen estos edificios como los lideres Barian que son pero ninguna acción puede ser realizada sin que Don Thousand lo ordene, la cabeza de todo esto – capturo la pelota.

- Eso ya lo se, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la supuesta "sorpresa"? – insistió Rio impaciente.

- Al ir hoy al edificio de papá, encontré a todos los líderes reunidos junto con Don Thousand festejando algo nuevo y escuche difusamente el apellido "Arclight" como nuevos socios de nuestro padre y por ende, de Don Thousand – apretó la pelota con ira y su semblante cambiaba rápidamente. Rio comenzaba a sentirse muy asustada.

- ¿Arclight? – pregunto.

- El padre y hermano mayor de Thomas trabajaran para Don Thousand, también el Dr. Facker, en el dominio de nuestros padres – cerro los ojos y nuevamente los abrió para mirar a su hermana que comenzaba a sentirse asustada – Significa que ese imbécil estará cerca de nosotros –

- Nash, por favor, no hagas nada malo ¿si? Su padre y su hermano, mucho menos el padre de Kaito y Haruto, no tienen que ver con esto, a ellos déjalos en paz – jalo la manga de su hermano, con ojos suplicantes pero Nash se aparto de ella bruscamente.

- Hmp, no les hare nada pero si vuelvo a ver a ese idiota cerca hare todo lo posible para que su maldita familia junto con Facker se hunda con el ¿entendido? – dirigió una ultima mirada a Merag, la cual asintió levemente. Ryoga se dirigió a la puerta. – Voy con los demás, tú te regresas a casa que ya casi se hace de noche –

Rio miro a su hermano salir, se abrazo entonces así misma, queriendo sentir de nuevo ese calor que había sentido en Thomas, pero esta vez que su propio hermano le hubiera recibido con un abrazo. Temblaba un poco, mordiéndose los labios desesperada, esperando algo que nunca recibiría. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer para poder recibir un abrazo fraternal? Simplemente se levanto y salió, echando un vistazo perdido hacia el lugar y opto por salir. No quería ir a casa, por alguna razón le daba repugnancia llegar a un lugar donde el modelo de familia perfecta era una falsedad pero no podía descubrirlos por la presión sometida en ella desde que tenia memoria. Miro a lo lejos una fuente reflejada por los rayos coloridos del sol al atardecer y sonrió, encontró un lugar donde relajarse, donde el sol pudiera acariciar su piel de forma cálida.

- ¡Misael, Misael, con Kaito te encontramos, dicen que no son pareja y te vimos manosearlo! ¡Misael, Misael no tienes llenadera, hasta con Durbe te vimos bajando la bragueta! –

- Ay Thomas, tu junto con Alit y Vector son un desastre –

- Tienes que admitir que es buena canción mi querido hermanito –

- Ustedes se la viven jodiendo la vida de los otros, deberían hacer algo mas productivo, como ponerse a estudiar, a hacer trabajo social, no se, algún deporte –

- O componer canciones graciosas como esta: Hermanito, hermanito de tus sermones harto estoy, si quieres hacer algo productivo vete hacer con Yuma yaoi lalala – Fo dio algunos brinquitos como conejo haciendo que el pelirrosa se enojara de sobremanera y lo empujara con pocas fuerzas.

- ¡Uy, eres un fastidio! – se sonrojo al escuchar la canción tan absurda de su hermano. - ¡Ya mejor dime a que venimos a la plaza de la ciudad! –

- Nada menos ni nada más que prestarles a las chicas un poco de "Thomas Arclight" – se sacudió la chamarra que tenía puesta de manera sensual.

- Y pensar que hace unos días yo creía que cambiarias – Michael se golpeo la frente con la mano – Fo, tus Fanservices nunca salen bien –

- Pero esta vez si – le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa – Estas nenas se mueren sin mi – a lo lejos visualizo una enorme fuente, en medio de la plaza de la ciudad de Hearthland, se miraba un buen lugar donde divertirse un rato, perfecto para desaburrirse. Los rayos naranjas, rosas y amarillos de la tarde daban una luminosidad perfecta, majestuosidad sin igual.

- Y yo también por tonto por venir contigo sabiendo que siempre me usas para tus Fanservices, mientras que Chris y papá están trabajando arduamente para mantenernos – inflo las mejillas.

- ¡Mira! ¡Esa fuente es perfecta! – apresuro el paso Fo para llegar.

- ¡Oye! ¡Por al menos finge prestarme atención un poco! ¡Es mas, deberíamos estar en casa preparando la cena para Chris y Tron por su primer día de trabajo con los Barian! – trato de seguirle el paso, Michael parecía muy molesto. Thomas subió en el borde de la fuente, poniendo sus manos en la cintura y sonriendo decididamente.

- ¡Ah, este lugar es perfecto! – dijo entusiasmado.

- ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! – le grito Michael desde abajo pero no recibió respuesta, mas bien solo una cara que se burlaba del mundo. Fo empezó a acomodar su cabello arrogantemente y aclaro su voz, como si fuera a decir un anuncio.

- ¡Chicas lindas de Hearthland! – Dio un grito llamando la atención de los desconocidos del lugar - ¡El día de hoy, su servidor Thomas Arclight hará que vivan una experiencia inolvidable! –

- Ay no con este imbécil – Michael oculto su cara sonrojada de los demás.

- Regalare mis honorarios a ustedes mis bellezas – hizo una reverencia, riendo hacia unas chicas que se acercaban, ellas se sonrojaron al ver como les sonreía. Michael no cabía en la vergüenza que pasaba. La gente se acercaba curiosa y riéndose, mas las muchachas que estaban ahí - ¡Eh aquí mi Fanservice! – exclamo orgulloso apuntando al cielo.

Las risitas divertidas se dejaron caer y los pocos chicos que había solo giraron los ojos y optaron por retirarse mientras las mujeres se quedaban. Thomas miro como cada vez mas se llenaba la plaza de mujeres ansiosas por ver su espectáculo y sintió gran orgullo dentro de si. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, para encontrarse entre la masa de personas los ojos magenta que en cualquier lugar reconocería. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad y con las manos juntas en su pecho, intrigada por lo que fuera a hacer en ese momento. Rio parpadeo rápidamente, mojo sus labios y siguió observándolo.

- ¿Rio? – se susurro para si Fo. Puso cara seria sin saber que mas hacer en aquel momento para estar un rato con ella hasta que visualizo la cara fastidiada de su hermanito - ¡Ea mis nenas, la oferta ha cambiado! ¡¿Ven a aquel tipo de cabello rosa?! ¡Si, ese que parece niña! – señaló haciendo asustar a Michael.

- No te atrevas… Thomas – amenazo aterrado. Todas las chicas, furtivamente, clavaron sus ojos sobre el, con ojos de psicópatas mientras Suri se sentía asustado – Ho…Hola… -

- ¡Pues bien chicas! ¡Se dejara manosear por cualquiera que llegue a atraparlo! ¡En sus marcas, listas, atrápenlo! – hubo un silencio aterrador que repentinamente exploto en un grito desesperado al unísono de todas. Michael se resistió a pensar que su hermano había hecho eso pero ya era tarde, solo cerro los ojos y dio un grito, para después poner en marcha sus pies a todo lo que daban.

- ¡TE CULPO DE TODO A TI THOMAS! – grito. El sándwich Arclight se meneo sarcásticamente al ver como toda una masa de chicas iba detrás de su hermanito. Rio se había quedado ahí varada, perpleja al ver como todas iban detrás de Suri, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Thomas cerca de ella.

- Hola preciosa – halago - ¿Qué haces por aquí? –

- Yo… - se le quedo viendo – Yo solo pasaba por aquí –

- ¡Ah mira! Coincidencias de la vida ¿no lo crees? – se recargo en ella haciendo que se sintiera incomoda – Podríamos, no se, pasear, pasar un rato juntos ¿Qué dices? –

- No… no lo creo – se aparto de el agachando la vista – Mi hermano seguramente esta por aquí, si nos ve… -

- ¡Uy que carácter de tu hermano! – Sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados sin quitar su sonrisa - ¿Qué tiene de malo que salgamos juntos? –

- ¿Dijiste… salir? – ella lo miro sorprendida.

- ¡Si! ¿No me digas que nunca has tenido una cita con un chico? –

- Thomas – susurro seria y lo miro a los ojos - ¿Yo te gusto? –

- ¿Ahhh? – exclamo sorprendido por la pregunta.

- Respóndeme – insistió pero Thomas vio como sus labios temblaba.

- Bueno muñeca, eres una nena bastante hermosa ¿Cómo no habrías de gustarme? – mintió.

- Mientes – bajo la vista Rio.

- Oh claro que no ¿Por qué dices eso? – Thomas comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, ninguna chica le habría descubierto de esa manera ni menos dudar de sus palabras aunque fueran viles mentiras. Rio lo miro de reojo.

- Tus ojos… - el quedo pasmado – Ambos tenemos ojos magenta… hago esos mismos ojos cuando le miento a mi hermano Ryoga –

- Rayos – pensó Thomas – Me ha descubierto, tengo que hacer algo rápido –

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Rio. Thomas la tomo de las manos, poniendo la cara mas seria que podía, cambiando completamente el semblante de su rostro. Rio se sentía agitada y muy sonrojada, su corazón palpitaba a velocidad excesiva al ver como aquel chico acercaba sus manos hacia su rostro.

- Rio Kamishiro – suspiro Thomas aun serio – No te estoy mintiendo, había conocido tantas chicas en mi vida pero has sido la única que me ha llamado seriamente mi atención –

- Thomas… - Rio tenía una expresión estúpida en la cara. Era una mezcla de sorpresa y de idiotez al creer en lo que le decía.

- Así que, mi Reina del Hielo, que te parece si algún día aceptas salir conmigo y podría ser que tu y yo llegáramos a ser mas que amigos – guiño un ojo.

- El… quiere ser… algo mas que amigos… - pensó la chica peliazul, podía percibir lo caliente que estaba su rostro y que su alrededor se movía, temblaba forzosamente pero no sabia que hacer en un momento así… Nunca había tenido una oportunidad como esa en toda su vida. Lo único que hizo fue apartar sus manos suavemente de las de el y mirar hacia el lejano horizonte, donde el sol ya se ocultaba y tras su caminata dejaba un cielo oscuro, en tonos lila, azul, magenta y negro. Perdió sus ojos hacia aquel momento, sin que su mente le permitiera pensar bien.

La actitud que había tomado la chica le molesto a Thomas, no tanto por que lo ignoraba, sino que a este paso jamás podría ganar la apuesta de Vector ni derrocar a Nash de su pedestal. Tenia que actuar rápido, de no ser así, la oportunidad del momento se perdería.

- Thomas, es que yo… - susurro inaudible – No se si aun me gustas lo suficiente –

- ¡Ah! ¿Entonces si te gusto eh? – forzó Thomas sonriendo, con eso Rio se puso roja como un tomate tratando de aclararse.

- ¡No! ¡Bueno… yo! ¡Es que…! – Grito tratando de excusarse pero era inútil, Thomas la había descubierto y ya no podía hacer nada – Puede ser… que me gustes un poco… - agacho la vista al suelo.

- Te tengo – la frase se cruzo en la mente de Fo.

- Pero no se si me gustes lo suficiente para saber si podemos ser mas que amigos – lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Mira Rio, por eso vamos a salir, veras que seré tu mejor elección ¿Qué dices? – Insistió Thomas – Tu hermano no se enterara y tenemos la protección de Durbe – Ambos quedaron en quieto silencio sin respuesta alguna mas que los sonidos de la ciudad. Ligeramente. Rio clavo sus ojos en Thomas, insegura de si misma, sin poder responder hasta que…

- ¿Uh? – Thomas cubrió sus ojos al ver como un automóvil negro se acercaba frenando forzosamente hacia ellos. La ventana del conductor se abrió al igual que la puerta trasera.

- ¡Maldita sea Thomas, sube al automóvil! – ordeno Chris con apariencia irritada.

- ¿Qué sucede hermano? – se recargo Thomas burlándose en el espejo de fuera.

- ¡¿Qué que sucede?! – se asomo Michael por la puerta que estaba abierta y su atuendo estaba totalmente desacomodado, algo rasguñado de la cara y sucio, por supuesto - ¡Que tus tonterías casi hacen que me asesine una multitud de chicas! –

- ¡Ahhhh Michael! ¡No te quejes, ese es el sueño de todo hombre! – rio Thomas.

- ¡Sera el tuyo porque a mi no me gusto que me arrastraran por el suelo! – Michael estaba totalmente enojado.

- ¡Dejen de discutir y suban al auto! – ordeno su padre que estaba en el asiento del copiloto y tampoco parecía de buen humor.

- ¡Ya tranquilos! ¡Por que tanta prisa! – se meneo Thomas serio.

- ¡Por que la maldita multitud que hiciste para perseguir a Michael nos esta siguiendo! – Grito Chris - ¡Encontramos a Suri cuando veníamos de regreso siendo casi asesinado por esas locas y me tuve que meter a sacarlo, casi me arrancan un brazo esas locas, ahora sube! –

- ¡Pero estoy con esta chica! – Señaló Thomas a Rio – No la puedo dejar aquí, si es que me entienden –

- No se preocupen por mi – hizo una reverencia forzosa Rio – Yo ya me tenia que ir a casa –

- ¡MICHAEEEEL! ¡NO NOS DEJES! – se escucho un grito y todos visualizaron una multitud furiosa venir detrás.

- ¡Súbanse los dos! ¡Nosotros te llevamos a casa! – ordeno Chris.

- ¡Pero yo…! – se opuso Rio al saber que si Nash la miraba llegar a casa con los Arclight, seguramente la mataría.

- ¡No hay tiempo, por favor ya vámonos! – suplico llorando Michael - ¡Necesitare meses de terapia para superar esto! ¡Te culpo a ti Thomas! –

Thomas tomo la mano de Rio y la subió al automóvil. Al momento, Chris arranco el auto alejándose rápidamente de la multitud que la perseguía. Minutos después, se fijo en el espejo retrovisor y respiro aliviado al ver que la masa de chicas ya no los perseguían. Para entonces la noche ya había caído dejando el firmamento cubierto de la belleza natural del tiritar de estrellas y la luna menguante como observadora. Todos en el auto estaban agitados, pero Thomas aun seguía con su enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Eres un mal hermano Thomas! ¡Todo lo malo que me pasa es por ti! – siguió llorando Michael a la vez que acomodaba su ropa.

- Ya no seas niña Michael – Thomas giro los ojos – No es para tanto –

- Ay Thomas ¿en que estabas pensando? – dijo Chris serio mientras manejaba el auto. Su padre solo sonreía también divertido y nervioso con lo que sucedió.

- Ya, tranquilicémonos todos, ya paso – suspiro viendo hacia atrás – Te preparare un baño caliente y algo de comer llegando a casa Michael ¿bien? – el chico pelirrosa asintió ligeramente con su carita sucia y sollozando. Rio se sentía un poco incomoda al estar ahí, actitud que no paso desapercibida ante Fo.

- ¡Oh por dios que grosero soy! – afirmo Thomas.

- Demasiado diría yo – refuto Chris.

- Discúlpame Rio, mira seguramente ya conoces a mi hermano menor Michael – la chica le sonrió ligeramente.

- Si, ya nos conocíamos… - susurro sin saber que Thomas ya sabia el porque ellos dos ya se conocían.

- Los dos de enfrente, el chico amargado que conduce es mi hermano Christopher pero le decimos Bui o Quintto, y el otro es mi padre Byron Arclight, le puedes decir Vetrix o Tron – presento Thomas.

- Que maleducado eres muchacho – regaño su padre.

- Mucho gusto – sonrió Rio sonrojándose – Es un placer conocer a la familia que ahora trabaja con mis padres –

- Supongo que eres hija del señor Kamishiro, Rio si no me equivoco – sonrió Chris.

- Así es – asintió Rio – Un placer –

- El placer es nuestro señorita Kamishiro – sonrió Byron observándola por el espejo del retrovisor – Ahora podremos llevarte a casa solo dile a Chris por donde ir – Rio se acerco un poco hacia delante, viendo que fuera ya estaba cubierto por oscuridad y apenas el camino era visible por los faros que desprendían luz amarilla alrededor. Se mordió los labios, un poco pensativa. Mientras, Thomas la observaba, sonriente y moviendo los dedos. Michael pudo notar todo lo que tramaba en sus ojos magenta.

- Por favor Thomas deja de hacer esa cara de imbécil – susurro Suri mientras trataba de acomodar su atuendo desarreglado.

- Hahaha pues es la única cara que tengo mi hermanito – ataco.

- Puede doblar aquí en esta esquina y 5 cuadras mas, esta mi casa- Chris obedeció las ordenes de Rio. Se acercaron mas y mas hasta visualizar todo un campo elegante y sobre todo la Mansión Uchiha tenia un tamaño propio de un castillo lujoso lleno de flores y arboles en el camino, luces tenues y discretas pero que iluminaban a la perfección la majestuosidad con la cual se levantaban las paredes de su casa. Todos se asomaron por la ventana admirados del tamaño de la propiedad Kamishiro.

- Nuestra casa es insignificante al lado de la tuya – admiro Michael observando con sus ojos jade.

- Es obvio que una princesa tiene que vivir así ¿no lo creen familia? – Thomas puso las manos en la cabeza con el instante de que Chris lo asesinaba con la mirada - ¿Qué? –

- Mas respeto Thomas – se limito a decir. Rio bajo del automóvil pero a su vez, todos la acompañaron a bajar ante el portón principal que parecía de oro.

- No se preocupen yo llegare a casa, gracias por todo señores Arclight – hizo una reverencia evitando a Thomas. La familia de los varones Arclight sonrió ligeramente, en especial Byron y Chris que les parecía divertido y tierno como la chica trataba de ser educada con ellos.

- No se asegure de eso señorita – Byron le puso una mano en el hombro haciendo que se sintiera nerviosa – Nosotros debemos acompañarle para que sus padres miren que llego con bien a su casa –

- Papá – susurro Michael jaloneando el saco de su padre, poniendo una carita de dulzura y ternura – Ya me quiero ir… Thomas de nuevo tiene esa cara –

- ¿Qué demonios Michael? – se espanto Thomas.

- ¿Cuál cara? ¿La de idiota o la de pervertido sádico? – Chris se llevo una mano a la cara impaciente.

- Chicos, compórtense – ordeno su padre. Escucharon el ruido de un crujir proveniente del portón de la mansión Kamishiro y visualizaron a una persona salir desesperadamente.

- Oh señor Kamishiro – saludo cortésmente Chris – No era nuestra intención molestarlo –. El hombre los miro con cierta indiferencia y se dirigió a Rio, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Ella sintió caer su mano pesadamente, fría como siempre, llena de anillos en cada dedo.

- No se preocupen – sonrió su padre, había algo enigmático en sus labios – En este mismo momento pensaba llamarle a Rio y a su hermano para que tomaran sus clases de francés –

- ¿Clases de francés? – Thomas se burlo y giro los ojos - ¿No cree que es muy tarde para tomar esas cosas? – el señor Kamishiro desvaneció su sonrisa, movió los dedos repetidamente sobre el hombro de Rio. Chris le dio un codazo a Thomas para que cerrara la boca.

- Bueno, pues creo que fuimos oportunos encontramos a Rio caminando… - Chris callo un momento y no sabia si decir que la habían encontrado con Thomas – Y nos ofrecimos a traerla pues… am… Michael la reconoció –

- ¿Así que caminando sola en la calle? – su padre miro a Merag con cierto toque de irritación. Rio comenzó a temblar y a respirar aceleradamente, sin embargo su padre no desvanecía su sonrisa pero ella sabía en el fondo que le esperaba algún regaño – Ah Rio, pues muchas gracias por traerla hasta aquí –

- No se preocupe – sonrió Byron. Todos quedaron en un silencio incomodo que el señor Kamishiro se vio obligado a romper.

- ¡Oh cierto! – saco un papel del bolsillo de su elegante traje – Este sábado hare una fiesta en su honor de usted y su socio por la nueva asociación de nuestros negocios – ofreció la invitación a Byron.

- ¿Una fiesta en nuestro honor? – Pregunto intrigado Chris – No tenia porque molestarse –

- Al contrario es un placer – sonrió nuevamente. Thomas rio ligeramente al notar que el tipo sonreía obligadamente, hipócrita como a veces el mismo lo hacia – Sera una manera de que todos los Barian, los Arclight y los Tenjo se conozcan –

- Entonces debemos agradecerles señor Kamishiro – Byron guardo la invitación.

- Podrán traer a todos sus hijos – alboroto el cabello de Michael – Y a su, seguramente, flamante esposa – las sonrisas de los Arclight se desvaneció repentinamente dando a entender al padre de Rio lo que en realidad sucedía. – Oh, lo lamento… -

- No se preocupe, mi esposa murió hace 5 años, uno se acostumbra a la ausencia… pero tengo a mis tres hijos que son lo mas hermoso que me dejo ella – sintonizo Byron difusamente.

- Ah es una lastima, pudieron haber nuestras esposas compartir etiqueta – los hijos Arclight se estremecieron con el poco tacto del hombre, en especial Thomas – Pues bien, mi hija y yo nos tenemos que retirar, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo y el sábado para la fiesta, que gastare una fortuna en ella – hizo un ademan a Rio de que lo siguiera y el se fue sin despedirse formalmente.

- Si… en un momento voy, me despediré – susurro y se dirigió a la familia. Había un aire nostálgico y ella bien sabia que su padre no había tocado bien el tema, tan frio e insensible como siempre.

- Muchas gracias por todo otra vez – sonrió ligeramente y los demás insistieron que no había sido nada, se subieron al auto dejando a Fo y Merag solos. Ninguno sabía como empezar la conversación.

- No sabia lo de tu madre… - se escucho inaudible, agachando la vista.

- Déjalo así – Thomas trato de desviar el tema lo mejor posible -¿Así que tu padre nos hará una fiesta eh? Mira nada mas, se presento nuestra oportunidad para la cita – guiño un ojo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cita? – Se sonrojo Merag - ¿Hablas… en serio? –

- La verdad es dura pero más dura la verdura – volvió a repetir Thomas sin que ella entendiera que significara. De repente, Michael se asomo por la ventana.

- ¡Mueve tu trasero Fo! ¡Y por cierto Rio, yo tampoco se que significa esa frase! – grito el pelirrosa.

- ¡Tu metete al auto marica! – grito Thomas y Suri solo actuó mostrando su lengua.

- Pues entonces… tenemos una cita el sábado Fo – sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa y sus labios dibujaron una línea curvada de felicidad.

- Muy bien preciosa ¿ves como el destino quiere que estemos juntos? – Alardeo Fo – Entonces este sábado nos vemos – se despidió y subió de inmediato al auto. Rio miro como se alejaba a lo largo de la calle, despidiendo con la mano, sonriendo tristemente. Al final, suspiro y miro su casa, tenía miedo de entrar. No hubo otro mas remedio, se dirigió al cálido ambiente dentro, empezaba a hacer frio. Cerró la puerta detrás de si, esperando algo cuando su padre se le presento.

- Así que… mi querida hija, Rio ¿estabas sola en la calle? – pregunto sonriendo, tratando de ocultar lo enojado que estaba. La pequeña Kamishiro asintió pesadamente.

- S-si… -

- ¿Y podría saber donde demonios esta tu hermano Ryoga? –

- Tu sabes que el se va a donde se le da su gana, eso no debe ser raro para ti – se atrevió a decir la peliazul sin darle la cara y con la espalda pegada en la puerta.

- ¡Contesta! – levanto la voz pero ella tampoco sabia donde se podría encontrar.

- No lo se… - solo se limito a responder.


	6. Capitulo 6: Poniendo en Practica

Capitulo 6: Poniendo en practica las tácticas

Thomas dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, rodeada de sabanas blancas y cobertores en colores tenues de amarillo. Las almohadas estaba tiradas por el suelo, junto el cochinero de la habitación, acompañado todo lo tirado en el piso: libros, ropa, cuaderno, un sinfín de cosas que no era necesario prestarles un poco de atención, según pensaba Fo. El estaba enredado con las cobijas hasta las caderas, mostrando su torso desnudo y al cual le sentaba en placer al sentir la frialdad de su cama. Su cama… siendo testigo de todas las atrocidades que había hecho en su corta vida desde que restauraron la casa Arclight hace 3 años, de todas las espaldas femeninas que habían reposado en ella y Thomas era el único que llevaba la cuenta. Ya era de mañana, presencia del sol diurno entrando por la ventana que daba a su propio balcón y la cortina de seda blanca se deslizaba suavemente por el aire.

- Hmp… ummmm… - gimió el muchacho al sentir como los rayos del sol daban hacia sus ojos. Opto por seguir enredándose en las cobijas, tratando de olvidar los sueños que había tenido desde la noche del miércoles donde la presencia de los ojos magenta que lloraban en el vestidor de chicas repercutía en su mente. Apretó la cama suavemente, mostrando en su rostro dormido señas de molestia y en sus oídos el susurro del viento.

- ¡ARRIBA AMOR MIO QUE ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE! – escucho un grito grueso y burlesco que abría de un azoton la puerta de su alcoba. Thomas solo palpo con su mano tratando de encontrar una almohada con que taparse los oídos pero no encontró nada.

- Mierda… - repego la cara contra la cama.

- Que asco de habitación tienes muchacho – dijo Vector quitando con el pie las cosas tiradas en el suelo – Ni la mía esta tan asquerosa –

- Lárgate Vector… - susurro pesadamente Fo aun teniendo la cara repegada en la cama – No estoy de humor – Vector cerro la puerta detrás de si y de un brinco se sentó en la cama de Fo cruzando las piernas y mirándolo divertidamente. Miro que el chico no le prestaba atención así que Vector paso un dedo suavemente sobre su espalda jugando y sonriendo con malicia juguetona.

- ¿Qué pasa amor mío? – Siguió jugando apretando sus labios - ¿Qué acaso ya no quieres follar conmigo? ¡Ya no me tocas! – se burlo son sarcasmo y dio una carcajada estrepitosa. Claro, Thomas hablaba en serio cuando decía que no tenía humor. Dio un manotazo en su espalda para indicarle a Vector que se detuviera.

- Déjate de tus mariconadas… - alzo ligeramente la cabeza – Mejor dime que haces aquí tan temprano o quien mierda te dejo a entrar a mi casa –

- ¡Uy que agresivo! ¡Así me gustan! – guiño un ojo mientras sacaba un cigarro del bolso de sus pantalones rojos de la escuela. Acto seguido, saco un encendedor del saco negro que traía y lo encendió suavemente, saboreando ese suave trozo y exhalando el humo con placer – Michael me dejo a entrar, sabes que cuando estas ausente de la escuela por mas de dos días eso preocupa… -

- Hmp, sabia que notarias que ayer no fui a la escuela – Thomas alzo un poco el torso y se sentó con pereza sobre el borde de la cama acompañando a Vector. Tallo sus ojos para quitar la vista nublada que traía por el sueño y Vector lo empujo suavemente.

- ¡Ah no te quejes! ¡No es tan temprano para que te haya despertado, son las 10 de la mañana! – Nuevamente volvió a su cigarro – Claro que notaria que ayer no fuiste a la escuela, se que era jueves pero ¿y eso que? Sabes que el profe de deportes esta bien "bueno" Hahaha –

Fo puso cara de molestia y gruño un poco, estirando el torso que aun estaba medio desnudo y tratando de acomodar algunos mechones de su cabello.

- Míralo que sexy… - se burlo Vector.

- Cierra la boca idiota – recargo los brazos en las piernas – Dime a que viniste –

- Amor, yo no tengo la culpa de que estés de malas – le dirigió un guiño y le ofreció un cigarro, con lo que Thomas se negó – Pues ya ves, ayer no fuiste a la escuela ni ahora presentaste tu trasero en el salón, me salí de la escuela para venir a buscarte y saber que carajos te sucedía –

- Hmp, no me he querido levantar eso es todo – respondió sin prestarle mucha atención a Vector. A su mente le llegaron de nuevo aquellas imágenes de Rio llorando en el vestidor, creyó que ya había olvidado de eso pero de nuevo le llego el remordimiento, otra vez sintió que algo en aquella chica era diferente a las demás… La manera en como lo había descubierto mintiéndole cualquiera no lo hacia.

- No me vengas con eso Thomas – esta vez Vector se puso serio – Te conozco se que tienes buenas razones para estar ausente, vas todos los días a la escuela, tarde o te la pinteas, pero ahí estas – Fo lo miro un momento en como acomodaba Vector su cabello gris y noto que el también poseía ojos magenta.

- Parece que los ojos magenta se ponen de moda… - susurro tratando de sonar gracioso pero Vector no entendía a lo que se refería.

- Bueno mi querido Thomas, sabes que tu y yo somos como hermanos, desde que paso el accidente aquí en tu casa, mi padre dio asilo a tu familia en lo que la reconstruían y después, tu la convertiste en tu palacio de fiestas – se recargo en la cabecera de madera. Era cierto… pero lo menos que quería recordar en aquel momento era sobre eso.

- ¿Tu crees… que la apuesta con Rio se esta saliendo de control? – menciono Fo inaudible viendo las cosas tiradas en el suelo, perdido entre el mar de basura. Vector seguía sin comprender lo que trataba de decir y sus ojos se intrigaban más en las expresiones del sándwich Arclight.

- Thomas Arclight, no me digas que te estas arrepintiendo sobre la apuesta – Vector tiro la colilla del cigarro sobre el suelo, aplastándola agresivamente con la suela de sus zapatos blancos. El lo miro por un momento seriamente, tenia ganas de decirle que pensándolo bien todo era una mala idea pero al recordar todo lo que tenia que pagarle Nash se arrepentía.

- Por supuesto que no… - sonrió hipócritamente – Quiero apoderarme de todo lo que propusiste y derrocar al mayor emperador Barian, pero mas aun, echarme a esa princesa al bolso y que todos vean que conmigo nadie puede –

- Así se habla mi princeso – se burlo Vector – Y supongo que pondrás en practica tus tácticas el sábado ¿o me equivoco? –

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –

- Por favor mi follador, el padre de Kamishiro invito a todos los lideres Barians ayer incluyendo a Don Thousand a la fiesta el sábado en honor a tu padre, tu hermano Chris y del Dr. Facker… -

- Y supongo que Mr. Hearthland, tu padre, debió de avisarte… -

- Me asombro con el nivel de tu inteligencia – meneo la cabeza Vector – Pero en fin, supuse que seria una excelente oportunidad para que te burlaras de Nash en su propia cara… en su propia casa… - cambio su seriedad a una sonrisa burlona y llena de maldad.

- ¿Y tu crees que no pensé en eso? – dibujo Thomas una línea curvada alegre en su rostro. Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta – Esta noche elegiré bien mis tácticas para que esa chica caiga ante mis pies, y ayer pude confirmar que por al menos ya le guste yo –

- ¡Hahahaha! – Vector se pego la frente – Pero que gran noticia acabas de descubrir… -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – frunció el entrecejo Thomas.

- Hay algunas cosas que no se deben decir Fo, tú las tienes que descubrir solo, no te pondré las cosas fáciles ¿o acaso crees que quiero que me ganes la apuesta? – se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta y después le dio una palmada al chico Arclight en el pecho – Entonces ¿vas a invitarme una taza de café o que? –

- Claro amado mío, primero las damas – jugo Thomas inclinándose un poco, arremedando la manera en como actúan los caballeros cordiales y por supuesto que Vector le siguió el juego, meneándose ligeramente como si fuera una mujer elegante y de tacones ajustados. Pero de repente, Fo se dio cuenta de algo que al principio no proceso.

- ¡Espera un momento bastardo! – Detuvo a Vector - ¿Cómo es que dices que Michael te dejo entrar? El esta en este momento en la secundaria y Chris ni mi padre están… -

Vector dio una carcajada sabiendo que apenas el chico había llegado a esa conclusión y lo único que Thomas hizo fue pegarse la frente con la puerta al darse cuenta que la puerta principal de la casa estaba abierta. Ambos bajaron al comedor y Thomas automáticamente, comenzó a preparar las cosas para hacer un exquisito café y que el olor penetrara tan adentro de el que lo hiciera sentir relajado. Aun tenía el torso desnudo y sentía un poco de frio pero con el café tal vez dejaría de sentirlo. Preparo dos tazas, sirviendo el líquido café caliente sobre estas y le dirigió una a Vector.

- Ya me entere lo que le sucedió a Michael el miércoles – Vector dio un sorbo de café para poder continuar – Rei me lo dijo –

- ¿Y que querías que hiciera? – cerro los ojos el chico de pupilas magenta – Tenia que actuar de alguna manera para quedarme solo con mi princesa, aun tengo que descubrir muchas cosas sobre ella… -

- Por don Thousand, Fo, apenas va a pasar una semana y según tu record te follas a las tipas en menos de tres días algo sucede ¿o me equivoco? –

- Es que ella… - perdió los ojos sobre la barra, poniéndose algo distante sobre su invitado – Ella es un tanto misteriosa, algo diferente posee… - dio un trago a su café.

- Hmp, supongo que tu también lo notas… - Vector cerro los ojos y entonces Fo comprendió que todos lo que rodeaban a Rio podían notar ese aspecto peculiar sobre la Reina del Hielo.

- Podría deducir que la secundaria era su barrera de protección contra su hermano ¿cierto? –

- Acertaste mi caballero – le dirigió un guiño Vector – Merag y Nash siempre se les ve juntos, sin embargo parece que el quiere controlar todo lo que hace Rio y obviamente, cuando ella estaba en la secundaria no miraba casi a su hermano… -

- Entonces ahí esta el punto débil – sonrió Thomas – Shark la hizo cambiar a la preparatoria para poder controlarla, ahora entiendo porque ella es así –

- Te equivocas Thomas – el chico de cabello grisáceo dejo su taza un momento para afrontarse al Arclight seriamente – Dime ¿Cómo vivirías bajo la presión de la perfección cuando quieres ser tu mismo? Nadie, ni siquiera tú mismo, puede huir de las apariencias en la sociedad de los Barians –

- Eso es simple – sonrió con arrogancia – Me enfrento al mundo, le guste a quien le guste –

- Pero si fueras uno de los herederos Kamishiro, quien vaya incluso a reemplazar a Don Thousand ¿Cómo actuarias para no estar en la boca de todos? – Vector volvió a sonreír. Thomas tenia la cabeza hecha un revoltijo y arqueo las cejas en forma de su irritación.

- Mierda – blasfemo – Entonces ¿quieres decir que debo meterme en la sociedad de los Barian para poder hacer la caída de Nash más dolorosa? –

- Ya sabes "entre mas alto este, mas fuerte es la caída" – agarro la taza de un golpe y la bebió a fondo. Después, se limpio con la manga el bigote de café que había formado sobre sus labios y le dirigió una ultima sonrisa a Fo antes de salir por el marco del comedor, dispuesto a retirarse – Recuerda la apuesta Thomas, que el mes pasa demasiado rápido y las vacaciones de invierno se acercan –

Fo se quedo ahí pensativo mientras escuchaba que Vector cerraba la puerta detrás de si. Había que cambiar la estrategia para poder actuar con la mayor rapidez posible. Sintió en su rostro el vapor caliente de la taza de café, haciendo que se estremeciera y exhalara profundamente. Dirigió una mirada lenta hacia la ventana, cubierta de cortinas rojas y observo que el cielo comenzaba a tapizarse con nubes grises y pesadas. Vector tenía razón: las vacaciones de invierno se acercaban y la blanca lluvia caería en algún momento oscuro.

Sus ojos magenta miraban por la ventana del salón de clases, perdidos entre las nubes que ya comenzaban a colorear el cielo con tonos tristes pero era la señal que el invierno se acercaba. El invierno era su época del año favorita, le fascinaba como los arboles se llenaban de esa escarcha blanca y el piso se cubría de esa ligera capa blanquecina. Pero lo que mas le fascinaba era que los negocios de sus padres se hacían mas intensos que viajaban demasiado como para notar su existencia y ella se quedaba sola en casa, claro, junto con su hermano pero cuando el salía ella se sentía libre. Le daba regocijo gritar dentro de su mansión y brincar sobre los sillones, sonreír… aunque fuese sola.

- Señorita Kamishiro… - le llamo la atención una voz severa frente al pizarrón. Ella de inmediato reacciono, algo apenada al no poner atención - ¿Hay algo allá afuera que sea mas interesante que la clase? –

- No, profesora – susurro Rio dando vuelta de página a su libro mientras los demás la observaban, ansiosos de que cometiera un error para probar que no era la princesa que fingía ser.

- Alumnos, por favor, falta una sola semana para las vacaciones de invierno así que aprovechen para mantener sus calificaciones en alto y con eso me refiero a ti Alit – la profesora deslizo sus lentes por su nariz mostrando sus ojos grises.

- ¡Ah! ¡Siempre yo! – Alit giro los ojos mientras sonreía divertidamente – Creo que ha de extrañar a Thomas en sus clases ¿no? –

- Por fortuna no tengo al señor Arclight en este año y no entiendo como es que demonios paso el curso – suspiro aliviada al recordar al chico cuando no quería ponerle atención – En fin, ya casi toca la siguiente hora y mejor aquí dejamos las clases, nos vemos y no olviden la tarea –

- ¡Ahhhh profesora! – renegó todo el salón pegando su frente en las mesas de trabajo. La profesora salió del salón, despidiéndose con la mano y dejando a todos, por supuesto, la mayoría comenzó a levantarse a platicar o despejarse mientras que Rio aun seguía sentada en su mesa. De repente, Alit se sentó sobre su mesa de trabajo, con una risa vanidosa y traviesa.

- Creo que el día de hoy te diste cuenta de que tu querido Thomas no asistió a clases… otra vez – saco un palillo de su saco y comenzó a picar sus dientes. Rio lo miro de reojo mientras fingía guardar sus cosas dentro de su mochila.

- No se de que hablas Alit… -

- ¡Hahaha! Por favor Merag, se que a ti te guuuus… -

- ¡¿Quieres cerrar la boca?! – Lo callo la peliazul totalmente sonrojada - ¡Por favor! –

- Tranquila, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo desde que lo descubrimos Vector y yo… - acomodo su cabello castaño y su collar de oro, mientras jugueteaba con sus anillos – Y tampoco Vector estuvo en esta clase, seguramente fue a buscarlo –

- Lo que haga Vector a mi me interesa poco – frunció el entrecejo Rio.

- Aja, si claro – giro los ojos – Grrr, ese Vector me quiere quitar a mi Thomas –

- Ustedes actúan algo… yaoi… - se atrevió a decir Merag.

- ¿Tu lo crees? – Le dirigió un guiño y una sonrisa – Sabes que todo es para hacer enojar a Nash, nosotros nos llevamos así para molestar y aparte es puro relajo, obviamente a nosotros nos gustan las mujeres tontita – le dio un golpecito en la frente haciendo que ella se molestara porque todos la trataran como una chica pequeña.

- Deja de hacer eso - susurro por debajo.

- Si como digas princesa – dio un brinco hacia el suelo y se paro en una pose arrogante – En fin, ya me entere de la fiesta del sábado en tu casa, obviamente ira Thomas –

- Eso es obvio Alit pensando en que la fiesta es para los Arclight y para los Tenjo–

- Si bueno, supongo que podrás estar a su lado y Nash no podrá hacer nada por evitarlo ¡ya quiero ver su jeta ese día! – De su boca salió una carcajada - ¿Crees que seria buena idea si le arrojo champagne encima? –

- No lo se, tal vez Thomas se ira con otras chicas mañana en la fiesta… mas bonitas… y mas… mas… mujer que yo – el tono disminuyo hasta extinguirse en sus labios mientras que Alit la miraba seriamente y algo preocupado por esa reacción.

- Vamos mi princesa Barian, tu eres una gran chica y seguramente Thomas lo nota, claro, si te pones unos rellenos en el bra te harías notar mas –jugueteo Alit pero Merag solo se sonrojo molesta – Mira, conozco a ese hijo de satanás desde hace tiempo, siento que tu tienes algo que lo puede hacer cambiar… -

- ¿Eh? – Lo miro impactada - ¿Cómo que algo… que lo pueda hacer cambiar? –

- Hehehe, tal vez con el tiempo Thomas lo descubra ya veras – Alit miro pensativo el techo y después alzo la mano para revolver el cabello azul de ella – Y tu también descubrirás que lo que te hace especial, los demás lo admiraran –

Ella seguía sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería y aunque quisiera preguntarle Alit seguiría con el mismo juego de palabras. Siempre el había sido así. Camino con las manos en el bolsillo hacia la puerta del salón del clases e hizo un ademan para indicarle que se iba por un rato que en unas clases mas volvía. Por alguna razón, Rio se sentía relajada y tranquila y no sentía aquella presión, aquella que parecía quererla explotar. Escucho un pequeño sonido y miro dentro de su bolsa: era su celular.

- Hmp – gimió con aires tristes – Papá no llegara hasta media noche y mamá tendrá una reunión con sus amigas de clase… Parece que me tocara ir a comprar un vestido sola – y antes de que volviera a suspirar tristemente, llego otro mensaje de su hermano, diciéndole que tenía algo importante que hacer y que ella se fuera en un taxi, directamente a casa.

- Me dio otros cinco minutos para estar sola… un día más y ya no aguantare –

- Parece que me estoy tardando más de lo esperado, sin embargo, la fiesta de mañana será la cereza final del pastel y la única oportunidad que tengo para que caiga de una vez Rio Kamishiro – camino con paso rápido por la acera de la calle. Thomas estaba concentrado en como conquistaría al fin a la princesa Barian. Ya era la hora de salida de la preparatoria y aunque no pensaba en presentarse, por al menos salió un rato para despejar las ideas revoltosas de su mente. Táctica por táctica… Todo tenia que ser planeado perfectamente y todavía estaba el asunto de apartar a Nash un momento y hacer que Rio no lo descubriera, tanto lo que quería hacer como su historial.

El clima comenzaba a ponerse algo helado y solo traía puesta una chaqueta color negra para cubrirse del frio. Sus pantalones cafés no eran tan abrigadores pero parecía no notarlo. Las personas también parecían tener prisa y por lo visto tenían la mente concentrada en sus propios asuntos. Nada importante, pensó Thomas, nada del porque el debería preocuparse. Siguió caminando, a donde fuera o entre mas lejos estuviera de casa mejor. La soledad de la casa traía sus recuerdos a la vida y pensar en eso arruinaba todos sus planes.

La gente que transcurría solo le parecía una gran masa gris entre la ciudad, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Al pasar, algunas chicas le saludaban y el solo les regresaba la sonrisa, sin recordar quienes eran. Pero a las que llegaba a reconocer, lo miraban con desprecio e incertidumbre, se hacían las dignas de cuando se metieron en su cama. De pronto, un pequeño susurro triste se percibió entre sus oídos, haciéndolo reaccionar y buscarlo entre todos. Un aroma penetro por su nariz, dulce y suave, pero a su vez fresco. Rápidamente su vista busco entre todos sin encontrar al dueño de todo eso. Hasta que la miro… su cabello azul sobresalía, sus piernas solo cubiertas por esas medias negras que temblaban, caminando como si el tiempo le permitiera tanta lentitud. Ella cruzaba un peatón, con una bolsa en las manos.

- ¡Rioo! – grito Fo en la acera del otro lado.

Rio escucho que la nombraban entre murmuros y platicas. Estaba a medio peatón cuando decidió voltear y lo miro ahí parado, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Thomas? – Se pregunto así misma - ¿Es en serio Thomas o me lo estoy imaginando? –

La chica siguió parada ahí, intercambiando miradas y sintió de nuevo ese resplandor cálido en su pecho, sin darse cuenta le devolvió la sonrisa. Thomas quedo petrificado al verla como le sonreía, tiernamente… Con esos ojos magenta que de nuevo le traían los fúnebres recuerdos. Sin embargo, el tiempo solo se había detenido para ellos, porque un sonido de un automóvil y sus faros indicaban que el pase de las personas ya había terminado. Rio se quedo varada, asustada, sin poder reaccionar ante el peligro.

- ¡Ahhhhh! – gimió Rio al ver la luz acercarse a ella.

- ¡Rio! – grito Thomas y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a abrazarla y después hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo, al otro extremo de la acera. Los dos quedaron tirados, aun asustados y Fo volteo detrás de su espalda, viendo que los automóviles ya pasaban velozmente sobre el asfalto. Respiro aceleradamente y después se dirigió hacia Kamishiro. En su rostro podía notar que ella estaba aterrada.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto apenas sonriendo pero ella no le contesto. La ayudo a levantarse mientras que las personas los observaban con curiosidad pero después comenzaron a dispersarse. Rio seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- ¡Grrr! ¡Auch! – gimió un poco al levantarse.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Fo preocupado y ella señaló su tobillo, al parecer en la caída se lastimo.

- Me duele… -

- Tranquila – susurro - ¡Niña debes saber que en los peatones no se queda uno parado! –

- ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Si no me hubieras hablado tu no hubieras tenido que arriesgar tu vida para salvar la mía! – reacciono ella enojada. En la mente de Fo proceso un poco el asunto y se dio cuenta que era un momento adecuado para ganar mas puntos.

- Seria un honor morir por salvarte… - trato de dirigirle una sonrisa tierna. Pero la mente de ella se paralizo, nuevamente su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y para que no lo notara agacho la mirada. Thomas sabia que ya la tenia, incluso ya podía sentir que ganaría la apuesta.

- Gracias… - agradeció Rio.

- ¿Puedes caminar? – Rio trato de caminar un poco pero al parecer no podía, sentía que el tobillo se le estaba hinchando y un dolor punzante surgía de la zona lastimada. Meneo la cabeza para denegar y Thomas sonrió. Le dio la espalda y se agacho un poco.

- Sube – ordeno.

- ¿Qué? – ella se espanto.

- Vamos, sube a mi espalda, te llevare a que te revise un medico – volvió a ordenar. Ella titibuteo un poco y no sabia si acceder a su orden.

- ¡Yo puedo caminar sola! – Cruzo los brazos - ¡Soy fuerte y puedo ir yo! –

- ¡Ah muy bien! – Se enfado el chico – Quiero ver como caminas tu sola muñeca – se acerco a su cara, sonriendo de una forma retadora con las manos en la cintura. Merag trato de mirarle de la misma manera pero solo bufo y trato de caminar sola pero de nuevo el dolor se lo impedía.

- Ya, no te hagas la difícil y súbete de una buena vez – volvió a ofrecer Fo – Es tu ultima oportunidad… - siguió sin decidirse pero al final no tenia otra opción. Subió lentamente a la espalda de Thomas, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello fuertemente, oliendo el cabello del chico. Thomas la tomo por las piernas, sosteniendo su peso sobre su espalda, y claro, mas placer le daba sentir sus pechos sobre el. Era una manera distinta de manosearla, suponía. Por ultimo, Fo cogió la bolsa que tenia Rio en sus manos.

- ¿Es tuyo cierto? – ella asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y no tuvo mas remedio el chico que también cargarla. Comenzaron a caminar un buen tramo de camino de la ciudad, sin que ninguno de los dos hablara pero el sentía agradable sentirla sobre su espalda.

- Thomas… - pensó Rio, oliendo la fragancia del cuello de Fo y sonrojándose al mismo tiempo.

- Ahhhh, ahora que lo pienso, no se donde hay un medico cerca – confeso Fo riendo nerviosamente.

- Preguntemos a alguien, seguramente sabrá – sugirió la peliazul a lo que Thomas accedió. A la primera persona que pasara le preguntarían. Una señora, ya mayor de edad, paso enfrente de ellos y Fo se acerco rápidamente.

- Discúlpeme hermosa dama – halago Thomas con su mejor sonrisa de conquistador - ¿usted sabe donde hay un consultorio cerca o un medico? Necesitamos uno de urgencia –

La señora los miro, examinándolos minuciosamente, viéndolos de arriba hacia abajo y después una línea de alegría tierna se presento en sus labios, soltando algunas risitas traviesas y suspirando. – Ahhh el amor joven, que hermosa pareja –

- ¡¿Ahhh?! – los dos chicos reaccionaron impresionados.

- Pero muchachos traviesos ¿no creen que son muy jóvenes para ser padres? – pregunto intrigada la anciana.

- ¡¿P-padres?! – tartamudearon Thomas y Rio, totalmente rojos por las cosas que decía la señora.

- Pero bueno, yo no entiendo a las parejas de ahora – se encogió de hombros – Hay un consultorio medico aquí cerca, esta a unas cuantas cuadras siguiendo esta calle –

- ¿Esta… bien? Gracias, supongo – agradeció Fo aun sin poder asimilar lo que suponía la señora, mientras que Rio tenia la cara oculta de la vergüenza y por supuesto, que la reconocieran y que la noticia de que seria supuesta "madre" llegara a los oídos de sus padres. Thomas comenzó a caminar para alejarse de la embarazosa situación.

- ¡Si de nada! ¡Espero que tengan suerte y que les de positivo la prueba! – se despidió la señora a lo lejos.

- Corre, corre, corre, corre… - se susurro Thomas, apresurando el paso de su caminar pero no podía por el peso extra que tenia encima.

- Ay no dios mío… - se lamento Rio, aun colorada por el asombro – Que cosas dice esa señora… -

- Si… es un poco intrigosa Hahaha – rio Thomas para poder salir de esa situación. De nuevo, quedaron en silencio y Rio decidió romperlo.

- No fuiste ayer ni ahora a la escuela ¿cierto? – pregunto curiosamente.

- Parece que mi ausencia se nota – contesto fríamente.

- Bueno… Alit y Vector siempre lo notan – susurro.

- ¿Y tu no me extrañaste preciosa? –

- ¡Etto…yo! – volvió a sonrojarse. No sabia que contestarle.

- Tranquila, has de saber que yo hago lo que se me da la gana, soy ya un hombre hecho y derecho – afirmo orgullosamente.

- Para mi pareces aun un crio – refuto Rio.

- Seré para ti, pero ante los ojos de las demás mujeres soy todo un hombre – guiño un ojo y sonrió traviesamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Rio se sentía un poco asustada - ¿Ya no eres virgen? –

- ¿Y que querías nena? No lo iba a ser toda la vida ¿cierto? – contesto así, sin mas que decir. Ella quedo muda sin saber si seguir con aquella platica o dejarla hasta ese punto pero no resistió las ganas de hablar.

- Bueno… yo aun soy… virgen – confeso tímidamente, todo su rostro parecía una fresa y después comenzó a jugar distraídamente con los cabellos de Fo. Por otro lado, Thomas sonreía orgulloso por dentro pero mas que eso había ese típico toque de maldad que le encantaba sentir.

- Perfecto, así seré el primero en tu vida y será mí mas grande premio – pensó sonriendo y en su cara se torno una sombra macabra sin darse cuenta. Caminaba despacio, para poder tomarse su tiempo con ella. Rio se sintió aun mas apenada al no escuchar mas respuesta de el y nuevamente el silencio se prolongo hasta que Thomas miro el consultorio cerca.

- Nuestros hijos serian muy hermosos… - dijo Fo en broma provocando que ella aun mas se coloreara de rojo su rostro.

- ¡Cállate baka! – Alzo la voz con miedo Rio - ¡Yo no me casare contigo y menos tener hijos! ¡Yo me casare con alguien importante y…! –

- ¿Y eso es lo que tu quieres o lo que tus padres y tu hermano quieren eh? – corto fríamente su frase y ella no prosiguió al darse cuenta que tenia razón. Fo se dirigió al consultorio y entraron, aun ella estaba en su espalda. El interior era en su mayoría blanco, distinguiéndose prematuramente lo callado que era. Había un chico de recepcionista que parecía serio. Fo sentó cuidadosamente a Rio en las sillas de espera en la recepción y se acerco al chico.

- Oye me importa muy poco lo que haces en este momento… - Fo se dirigió groseramente haciendo molestar al recepcionista – Dime si el doctor esta o no –

- ¿Para que lo ocupas? Lo idiota jamás se te va a curar – contesto de la misma manera.

- Que gracioso me resultaste nene – respondió con sarcasmo – Aquí traigo a una dama que esta herida del tobillo, solo necesito que le de algo para calmar el dolor o ponerle una venda ¡que se yo! – Fo apunto hacia Rio que traía cara de molestia por el dolor en el tobillo. El recepcionista la observo por un momento y se mordió el labio inferior. Salió de su escritorio para acercarse a ella y observo su tobillo, se agacho delicadamente y la analizo un poco, provocando que Rio se sonrojara.

- Dime muchacha ¿este imbécil es tu novio? – siguió examinando. Thomas no dijo nada y se recargo en el escritorio de la recepción, divirtiéndose con la expresión de la princesa Barian.

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! – meneo rápidamente la cabeza. El recepcionista siguió examinándola y de repente comenzó a sonreí, acción que hizo asustar mas a Rio.

- Entonces ¿te gustaría algún día salir conmigo? – se atrevió a mencionar. Rio ahora si sentía que su cara explotaría como un volcán por lo caliente y roja que se había puesto, sentía que el aire le faltaba y que las palabras no le llegaban a la boca. Opto solo por tratar de contestar y apretaba fuertemente la silla. Pero por el lado de Thomas, la proposición del chico hacia su "victima" no le agrado, no sabia que le pasaba pero sentía una ira y furia por el atrevimiento del tipo y apretó la mandíbula enfadado.

- ¡Ey tranquilo imbécil! – Fo se acerco y lo aparto, entonces cargo a Rio entre sus brazos - ¡Solo te pregunte si el doctor estaba, no te quieras sobrepasar con mi chica! –

- ¿¡Ah!? ¡Th-Thomaaas! – grito Rio con cara de estúpida. El recepcionista lo miro desde abajo y gruño molesto, se levanto y sacudió poniéndose retador.

- Ella dijo que no eras su novio –

- ¡Pues yo no seré su novio pero ella si mi novia! ¡Y mejor cállate, yo me voy a pasar! – Thomas comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que daba al consultorio del doctor mientras el recepcionista trataba de detenerlo, pero a Fo parecía importarle un poco - ¡Me vale un carajo! ¡Yo me voy a pasar! –

- ¡Thomas! – Rio se enojo ahora si y comenzó a patalear molesta y aun roja - ¡Bájame aquí! –

- ¡No lo hare, mejor ponte cómoda! – le grito y abrió con agresividad la puerta del consultorio, el doctor solo bajo la vista hacia ellos en forma de molestia y arqueo las cejas pero antes de que hablara, Thomas lo interrumpió - ¡No se ni que mierda hace usted pero nos va a atender, así que póngase a hacer su trabajo y cure el tobillo de ella! – la puso sobre una camilla amoldada color negro. El doctor solo se le quedo viendo y suspiro mientras se acercaba a Rio. Paso un buen rato, el doctor reviso el tobillo de ella y lo vendo para que no se siguiera lastimando al caminar. Fo estaba impaciente, recargado en la pared y moviendo el pie repetidamente. Al finalizar, el medico le dio instrucciones de que Rio debía tomar un analgésico para calmar el dolor del tobillo y Thomas solo pago para poder irse de ese lugar. Ayudo a Rio a levantarse para salir pero al cruzar por la recepción cruzo miradas furtivas con el recepcionista.

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso?! – le reclamo molesta Rio cuando ya estaban afuera.

- ¿Idiota? Hahaha, nena dime mejor una cosa que no sepa – revolvió su cabello provocando que ella se enfadara mas.

- ¡Eso fue… fue…! – no sabia como explicarlo pero sentía la ira fluirle por las sienes y no encontraba palabras para expresárselo, solo pateo al suelo e inflo las mejillas.

- Deberías agradecerme, logre algo el día de hoy – se limpio las uñas en su chamarra.

- ¡¿Lograr que?! ¿¡Que por tu culpa casi muero atropellada o que te hayas peleado con el recepcionista?! – siguió reclamando. A pesar de eso, el le sonrió encantadoramente y en un movimiento rápido estaban sus labios cerca de su oído, sintiendo su respiración caliente en su cuello.

- Logre que dejaras fluir, aunque sea, algunos de tus sentimientos mi princesa… - se separo lentamente de ella, dejándola paralizada. Lo miro a los ojos, aun sin poder contestar algo y era cierto: sin darse cuenta había experimentado y demostrado un sentimiento de ira que por lo regular reprimía dentro de ella. Se sintió avergonzada y agacho la mirada, apretando contra sus manos la bolsa que contenía el vestido que usaría para la fiesta. Y sin esperar esa reacción, una risita se escapo de sus labios.

- Fue… divertido… - susurro, aun tratando de contener aquellas risitas. Fo se sintió orgulloso por dentro, estaba avanzando como el quería, las tácticas estaban siendo utilizadas muy bien.

- ¿Lo ves? Tu solo júntate conmigo y veras lo que es diversión – se recargo en ella y le guiño el ojo divertidamente. De pronto escucho un ruido ligero y de inmediato Rio saco su celular, poniendo cara de susto.

- Oh no, es Ryoga… - se apresuro a decir y desesperadamente busco un taxi que la llevara a casa lo antes posible. Uno se detuvo y antes de que entrara en el, Fo la detuvo.

- Entonces, mí querida princesa ¿nos vemos mañana en la fiesta? – se recargo en la puerta del taxi coquetamente. Rio sonrió.

- Por supuesto… nos vemos mañana – cerro de un azoton la puerta y observo como a lo lejos se perdía el taxi. Sonrió cínicamente, sintiendo ese placer momentáneo de victoria – Táctica numero #12, hacer sonreír a una chica, listo… -


	7. Capitulo 7: El Secreto de Rio Kamishiro

Capitulo 7: El secreto de Rio Kamishiro.

Desde que el mundo comenzó a crecer, también lo hicieron grandes catástrofes. Provocadas por el hombre o por los efectos de una naturaleza enfurecida, ha dejado a la humanidad vulnerable ante enormes problemas. Hambre, pobreza, muertes, enfermedades…

Las enfermedades se han ido intensificando con el tiempo y surgen cada vez más nuevas epidemias, tan difíciles de combatir, tan difíciles de superar. Cada día muere mas gente debido a esta patología, existiendo de por medio las vidas humanas en un agujero con intereses económicos y el prestigio de quien logre superar estas enfermedades. Dinero pasando por las manos de grandes personas, dinero que puede estar sucio incluso, pero se perdió el verdadero objetivo de la investigación científica y altruista.

Surgió entonces, aproximadamente dos décadas atrás, un grupo de interesados por enfrentar las enfermedades que azotaban a todo el país. Este grupo no contaba con grandes recursos como para iniciar investigaciones o incluso como para obtener lo necesario para enfrentar las epidemias pero su interés era absolutamente altruista. Gracias a su interés esta comunidad comenzó a crecer con peque; os trabajos de investigación y aportes a la ciencia. Crearon medicamentos y lo necesario para ayudar a todo aquel que no los tuviera a su alcance. Su fama poco a poco fue creciendo hasta que oficialmente se convirtieron en uno de los centros científicos de investigación sobre epidemias y enfermedades más grandes del país y esto gracias a su interés social por ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban. La empresa Astral era lo que necesitaba la gente, una sociedad que se interesaba por ayudarlos.

Uno de sus fundadores, Kazuma Tsukumo, presidente de este centro, su responsabilidad más grande era el ayudar a quienes mas lo necesitaban sin recibir nada a cambio. Sin embargo, otro de sus fundadores, Don Thousand, deseaba algo mas que el simple hecho de recibir un gracias por un trabajo bien hecho, pensaba que Kazuma estaba desperdiciando todo el potencial de sus investigadores y sobre todo dejando ir demasiado dinero. Al no poder más con esto, decidió separarse de Kazuma excusándose con el hecho de que el verdadero interés debía de ser el dinero y que los que trabajaban en la empresa Astral recibían menos de lo que merecían.

De esta manera también surgió el centro de investigaciones sobre enfermedades y epidemias, mejor conocida como empresa Barian, con el objetivo de ganar dinero y vender lo que tenían al mejor postor, no importando los medios. Don Thousand contrato a los hombres más poderosos de todo el país para su interés egoísta y rápidamente ganaron una reputación no solo nacional sino que a niveles internacionales, teniendo como rival a Astral. Por años estas dos empresas han estado compitiendo por el poder, perdiendo sus verdaderos objetivos, con la misión de derrocarse unos a otros. Más a fondo de todo esto, la guerra entre estas empresas se desato y no solo por los intereses y el poder, a diferencia de Astral y su altruismo, sino que también se volvió un enfrentamiento entre familias y líderes, sobre todo al salir una tercera empresa privada en medio de su guerra…

- Como carajos se hace esto... –

- ¡Thomas! ¡Papá pregunta si ya estas lis…! – irrumpió en la puerta Michael con paso acelerado. Miro a su hermano bastante concentrado con la corbata y giro ligeramente la cabeza con cara de rareza. – Ummmm… ¿Thomas? ¿Qué estas haciendo? –

- Trato de hacer que esta cosa parezca un intento de corbata pero… como… si meto este por aquí… ¡ah demonios! – blasfemo Thomas al no poder amarrar bien su corbata.

- Ay Thomas – Michael meneo la cabeza ligeramente – Permíteme ayudarte – se adentro a la habitación de su hermano mayor y miro con cara de asco el piso pensando en cuanto tiempo el pobre no había visto la luz del sol. Trataba de pisar por algún lugar del piso que estuviera disponible pero solo había mas tiradero.

- Ya no seas niña y camina bien Suri – lo regaño Fo.

- ¡Y como caminar bien entre tanta porquería tirada! – Reclamo el pelirrosa - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que limpiaste aquí? ¡Que asco creo que acabo de pisar un sándwich de hace tres meses! –

- ¡Deja mi sándwich en paz! El es feliz ahí – le dirigió una sonrisa burlona mientras Michael hacia un puchero de fastidio. Se acerco a Thomas y miro su corbata que estaba hecha una enredadera. Suspiro. Comenzó desamarrarla y por primera vez había notado lo alto que era Thomas a su comparación. Ninguno de los dos hablo, solo en la habitación se escuchaban los respiros de ambos y Michael trabajaba en arreglar la corbata de su hermano mayor. Se miraba bien vestido de esa manera, hace mucho que no lo veía con un traje de tanta elegancia, pensó Michael.

- Hermano… - susurro Michael con una sonrisa tierna y ojos cristalinos – Hueles bien… -

A Thomas se le dibujo una leve sonrisa, pero no la típica llena de burla y sarcasmo, sino que una linda línea en sus labios. Ese perfume… Ese olor… Todos en la familia Arclight lo reconocerían en donde quiera que estuviesen. Michael siguió su trabajo en silencio, pareciendo un experto en eso de acomodar corbatas; un jalón por aquí, esto por haya y ¡listo! La corbata quedaba lista. La plancho suavemente con sus manos, parecía que nunca dejaría de acomodarla.

- Nunca aprendiste como hacerlo ¿verdad Thomas? – no lo miro a los ojos si no a la suciedad en el suelo pero esta vez pareció no importarle lo suficiente. Thomas no quería responder pero se sintió obligado a tan siquiera responderle.

- Ella dijo que no valía la pena mostrarme… - miro hacia la ventana que estaba abierta, sus ojos se tornaron nostálgicos – Siempre me ensuciaba o me quitaba la corbata y se rindió… opto por no enseñarme porque vestir de traje no era mi estilo –

Suri lo miro por un momento. Reflexiono acerca de su hermano mayor, Thomas Arclight. La luz que reflejaba ahora era tan distinta, al verlo parado en medio de su alcoba con ese traje de color negro y zapatos blancos, mirando hacia la ventana, con el semblante pensativo ya no sabia que estaba pasando por su mente. El no era fácil de descifrar pero sabia que en algo estaba cambiando, un toque que estaba haciendo que el recuerdo de su madre apareciera ante el, tratando de impedirle algo… Sabia que era, tenia un nombre lo que le estaba causando todo esto y en sus manos tenía el poder para detenerlo, para que no cometiera una estupidez por una maldita venganza.

- Thomas… por favor, ella te lo esta diciendo… -

- Ella esta muerta Michael, muerta… - levanto la voz el castaño sin tener ganar de hablar del tema.

- Si, lo se Thomas, pero… -

- Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto – le dirigió la mirada y rápidamente cambio a una furtiva y enojada vista - ¡Esta muerta! ¡Y no me esta diciendo nada… escuchaste ¡nada!- Thomas se aparto bruscamente con la corbata a medio arreglar y salió de la habitación rápidamente, tratando de disimular la reciente platica con su hermano menor. Michael se quedo inmerso en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida ante su hermano Fo, ya no sabia que hacer, no sabia como actuar… No esperaba que el recuerdo de ella les trajera tantos problemas.

Dirigió su vista hacia el suelo y algo llamo su atención: un pañuelo color blanco… suave como la seda, cubierto de algunas manchas de ceniza. Se agacho a recogerlo y nuevamente ese olor que tenia impregnado Thomas volvió a su nariz. Suspiro hondamente y lo guardo en el bolso de su pantalón negro, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para poder irse junto con su familia a la fiesta que les prepararon en su honor.

- Eah Nash, las fiestas que hacen tus padres siempre son las mejores de la ciudad – afirmo Alit subiendo los pies en la mesa y colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza para poder balancearse cómodamente en la silla de terciopelo rojo en la que estaba sentado.

- Si con mejor te refieres a "aburrida" tienes mucha razón, Alit – manifestó Misael con cara de pocos amigos - ¿Quieres bajar tus pies de la mesa? –

- Mmmm… déjame pensarlo… no – sonrió Alit jugando a molestar a Misael el cual estaba sentado al lado de el. Misael solo opto por fruncir el entrecejo, aunque se pusiera a pelear con el, no era ni el lugar ni el momento indicado para hacerlo. Ya después arreglaría cuentas.

- ¡Si la familia Arclight hubiera organizado la fiesta seguro que no estuviéramos sentados aquí aburridos! – Alzo los brazos Vector, reflejando una enorme sonrisa y las finitas ganas de molestar al líder Barian, Nash - ¡Thomas siempre prepara las mejores fiestas! ¡Y esas si son verdaderas fiestas!

- Thomas, Thomas… ¡¿Quieren dejar de hablar de ese imbécil!? Ya tengo suficiente con verlo todo el día en la escuela y ahora ustedes hacen presencia de el – alzo la voz Nash molesto. No le agradaba para nada estar sentado en la misma mesa con todos ellos y peor aun, que el tema fuera su peor enemigo en el mundo. Vector seguía sonriéndole con esos ojos burlones y se reflejaban las ganas de fastidiarlo como siempre. El chico peli púrpura apretó el mantel blanco de la mesa, cruzando miradas asesinas junto con el y poniendo nerviosos a los presentes de la misma mesa.

- Nash, no hagas caso de las provocaciones de Vector, sabes que lo hace para fastidiar – menciono Durbe con total tranquilidad tocando el hombro de su amigo. Este solo lo miro a los ojos y suspiro hondo, relajándose un poco.

- ¡Si Nash, anímate! ¿Cómo no quieres que hablemos de Thomas Arclight si esta fiesta esta dedicada a su familia? – Vector sonrió con malicia – Además, eres tu el único que no quiere verle porque aquí todos deseamos que se presencia en esta fiesta, ¿no es así, Merag? – se refirió Vector a Rio y esta al instante reacciono con un sonrojo notorio. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella, esperando una respuesta pero ella no articulo palabra alguna. Simplemente agacho la mirada hacia su copa cristalina y con sus manos jugo un poco con su vestido blanco. A Vector le encantaba ver la reacción de la pequeña presa del sándwich Arclight.

- Hmmmmp… - gimió Nash cruzando las manos y colocándolas a la altura de su rostro – La presencia de ese tipo me enferma –

- Hahaha, tranquilízate un poco Nash, es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando porque no tienes de otra – sugirió Gilag jugando con los tenedores, cucharas y cuchillos de plata que habían en la mesa.

- Gilag tiene razón Nash, no te dejes influenciar por tu odio a Fo, su familia no tiene la culpa, son unas personas muy agradables – sonrió ligeramente Misael.

- Su padre y su hermano mayor han contribuido mucho en los avances científicos y tecnológicos de este país – Durbe se unió a la defensa, cosa que no le agradaba mucho a Ryoga – Son unas personas de buena categoría y de gran prestigio –

- Además el chico pelirrosa marica… mmm… ¿Cómo se llama? – Vector dudo un momento.

- Michael… Michael Arclight o Suri – menciono Merag con prisa pero al parecer no fue buena idea porque su hermano mayor la fulminaba con la mirada y ella opto por seguir jugando con su vestido blanco.

- ¡Ah ese! Bueno, como sea, el marica del pelirrosa es el mejor amigo de mi hermanito Rei, es un buen chico – acto seguido Vector alzo su copa y la bebió totalmente, sin dejar ni una sola gota. Merag dio una mirada al lugar: muchas personas importantes estaban presentes y si bien, sus padres se esforzaron al máximo por arreglar el lugar y quedara lo mas elegante posible, ella bien sabia que solo era un telón para impresionar a todos ¿Qué mas podría haber mas que ese interés? Le agradaba pensar que en serio esa fiesta era para la familia Arclight y la familia Tenjo, pero no era así, solo era una cortina para que Byron y Chris se acostumbraran a pensar que su padre estaba al mando, que era su juego y sobre todo… para que vieran que su familia era perfecta. Visualizo a lo lejos a su madre, riendo despacio junto con más señoras, como si su risa se fuera a acabar. Luciendo las más finas joyas, parecía que le tomara más importancia a eso, que sus "amigas" notaran su poderío, que también era su juego.

A lo lejos, visualizo una mano que la saludaba con una sonrisa difusa. Ella, tímidamente, levanto la mano y le dirigió un saludo, sonriendo con la misma timidez. Después, ignoro por completo a Rei que estaba sentado en una mesa cerca de las enormes ventanas del lugar.

- Vaya, creo que hasta Rio se ha de estar divirtiendo mas que yo – suspiro el mas pequeño de la familia Shingetsu - Espero que llegue pronto Michael para poder hablar con el –

La suave música reinaba en el lugar llenando cada rincón de ella. Había suaves murmuros, pequeñas risas, sobre ellos una tenue luz naranja cubría la fiesta. Algo perfecto, suponían los invitados, lo que se esperaban de la familia Kamishiro. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad del evento se vio interrumpida por un estruendoso grito y un fuerte ruido proveniente de la puerta de la entrada.

- ¡Eah gente! ¡Contengan sus orgasmos que ya llegue!- grito a todo pulmón Thomas Arclight, pasando con una supuesta "entrada triunfal" al lugar y con su típica sonrisa arrogante. Todos se quedaron pasmados y quietos, mirándolos directamente y aun sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de decir.

- Oh… por… dios… ¿no me digan que en serio lo dijo? – susurro Chris paralizado sin poder mirar a otro lugar mas que la cara de estupefacción de las personas.

- Si… si lo dijo – dijo en otro susurro su padre teniendo la misma reacción que su hijo Chris.

- Por favor, digan que no viene con nosotros – menciono Michael totalmente sonrojado y agachando la mirada. El ambiente se quedo en un silencio incomodo y notaron las miradas de rareza que plasmaban los invitados sobre ellos. Para la fortuna de la familia Arclight, el señor Kamishiro apareció rápidamente, con una sonrisa hipócrita y la mirada llena de una sensación "lastimosa" hacia ellos.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Que descortesía de nuestra parte familia Arclight! – se dirigió a Byron y le extendió la mano, rápidamente notaron la cantidad de anillos en cada dedo, brillantes y de gran valor cada uno. Una exageración, pensó Thomas - ¡Bienvenidos a mi sala de eventos! –

- Muchas gracias señor Kamishiro – sonrió Byron echando un vistazo alrededor. – No se hubiera tomado la molestia de hacer esto por nosotros –

- ¡No se preocupe! – tiro una carcajada y después le tendió la mano a Chris – Es un gusto, considérenlo como su bienvenida a nuestros negocios y simplemente es una "fiestecilla", una cosa sencilla y sin gran importancia – la familia Arclight camino hacia los adentros de la estancia, Chris y su padre iban a un lado del señor Kamishiro mientras que Michael y Thomas iban detrás observando a todos.

- Thomas, si alguien pregunta, dile que eres adoptado ¿quieres? – le susurro Michael a su hermano con cara de fastidio.

- Hahaha, no me digas que mi entrada no te gusto Suri, fue espectacular – sonrió burlándose en su cara, cosa que parecía aumentar la irritación del pelirrosa.

- Ay Fo, contigo no hay remedio, simplemente hazme un favor, deja de ser "Thomas Arclight" por una noche – meneo la cabeza y apresuro el paso hacia donde se dirigían su hermano mayor y su padre. Thomas se quedo sonriendo por un momento, pensando en que daría por hecho su plan esa misma noche pero de repente su atención fue llamada por un chico de cabellera gris y ojos rosas oscuros que lo llamaba.

- ¡Ey Thomas por acá! – grito Vector agitando un brazo. Fo sacudió su saco y se dirigió sonriente hacia el, meneándose en forma de burla hacia todos. Rio noto su acercamiento y prefirió fingir que no lo había visto llegar.

- ¿Qué pasa Vector? ¿Es que no hay día en el que puedas vivir sin mí? – dijo Thomas a la vez que abrazaba por el cuello a Vector. Observo como todas las miradas de los Barian se clavaban en el, con ese afán absurdo de querer molestar a su líder, sin embargo para Thomas era la oportunidad esperada para demostrar de lo que era capaz, que era su momento ideal y poder tener todo el poder que siempre había querido.

- ¡Hahaha! ¡Mírate nada más Thomas Arclight! – Alit dio un brinco de su mesa y se acerco al chico, no sin antes propiciarle un buen golpe en el brazo - ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que tu papi te peino y arreglo para esta noche? – se burlo al verlo con ese traje tan elegante para la ocasión.

- Bueno, un hombre tan distinguido como yo tiene que vestir apropiadamente para la ocasión ¿no es así mi querido boxeador? – guiño un ojo y sonrió. Sin embargo, su vista se dirigió hacia la pequeña Kamishiro que desviaba su vista hacia otro punto del lugar. Hora de un pequeño aperitivo, pensó. Rodeo la mesa lentamente, cada uno de los Barian siguió sus pasos con la mirada, en especial Nash que ya tenía a la vista su cuello. Se dirigió lentamente hacia Rio y se poso frente a ella, con su típica sonrisa mezclada con un pequeño toque de malicia.

- Linda noche, mi pequeña Reina del Hielo – menciono mientras se agachaba para tomar su mano y besarla. Rio se quedo paralizada ante su acción y sentía que el calor se le subía por las mejillas. Thomas la observo detenidamente a los ojos, cruzando pupilas magentas con la chica que ya comenzaba a temblar.

- ¡Bastardo! – se paro rápidamente Nash enfurecido al ver lo que hacia Thomas.

- ¡Detente Nash! – grito Durbe al mismo tiempo en el que se levantaba para detenerlo – Este no es el lugar ni el momento… - rápidamente le dirigió la vista a Thomas, indicándole con ella que era mejor que se fuera. Thomas disfrutaba con cierto grado de placer las reacciones de su rival y a la vez se deleitaba con la forma en que la princesa Kamishiro caía en sus trampas.

- E-espero que disfrutes la fiesta… - dijo inaudible Rio mientras pasaba una mano para acomodar su cabello detrás de su oreja.

- Con tu presencia, la fiesta se vuelve un paraíso terrenal – halago con la mejor sonrisa de galán que poseía, mientras que a Nash le hervía la sangre de ira. Thomas se levanto y le dirigió un guiño a Ryoga, burlándose de el en su propia cara con la peor intención del mundo – Espero poder sentarnos juntos en el banquete, mi querido Emperador Barian –

- Ni sueñes con que llegues a ser uno de nosotros – refunfuño por debajo, apretando los puños y con la mirada mas irritada del mundo.

- No dije eso "tiburoncin" – volvió a sonreír y se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Todos quedaron en un silencio incomodo y Durbe prefirió sentarse, acto seguido Nash los miro a todos, casi matándolos con sus pupilas azules y después miro a su hermana, la cual aun evitaba sus ojos. Simplemente lanzo un suspiro lleno de rabia y decidió irse hacia otro lado.

- Si sigues defendiendo así a Thomas, el que terminara golpeado serás tu, Durbe – dijo Misael mientras sostenía una copa en sus manos. Durbe no dijo nada y decidió callar, al igual que Rio. Ella solo opto por seguir mirando el vacío del fondo del salón, con la mirada perdida en quien sabe que.

- Espero con ansias tu caída, Emperador Barian… - pensó Vector con maldad y colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza.

- Por aquí señores Arclight – indico el padre de Ryoga a sus invitados. Rápidamente los dirigió a una mesa lo bastante grande para que toda una familia real comiera en ella. Se extendía en ancho y largo, cubierta de un mantel blanco con algunos acabados en dorado y plata; cada silla era de un color rubí suave. Byron y Chris decidieron sentarse mientras que a un lado de ellos se encontraba el Dr. Facker con sus dos hijos: Haruto y Kaito.

- Hola mi amigo – sonrió Byron a la vez que le dirigió una mano al Dr. Facker – Al parecer llegaron mas temprano que nosotros –

- Bueno, Haruto estaba impaciente por conocer el lugar, supongo que debo de cumplirle algunos gustos ¿verdad Haruto? – el Dr. Facker le sonrió al mas pequeño de sus hijos mientras este miraba impasible el lugar.

- Hola Kaito, no esperaba que fueras a venir – saludo Chris al chico rubio que se encontraba quieto y solemne como siempre.

- Hahaha – sonrió divertidamente – No pensaba venir, los estudios me tienen atareado, sin embargo, la entrada triunfal de tu hermano Thomas hizo que valiera la pena –

- Ahhhh ya ni me digas – Chris sacudió la cabeza avergonzado. Siguieron platicando, entre murmuros y la música de fondo acompañando la suave velada que les esperaba. De repente, Michael se dirigió a ellos junto con Rei.

- ¡Mira papá! ¡Rei, junto con su familia, cenara con nosotros en esta mesa! – sonrió gustoso el menor Arclight mientras agarraba suavemente a Rei por detrás de los hombros.

- Wow, será todo un gusto por sentarnos a comer con tu familia, Rei, ya que tu padre siendo el alcalde de esta ciudad, jamás me ha dado el gusto de acompañarle en una cena, por al menos completa – halago Byron mientras acomodaba el lente de su ojo.

- Solo espero que ni Vector ni Thomas se pongan a beber alcohol, esos dos casi son inseparables– suspiro el chico peli plateado al recordar cuantas veces había visto a Vector en su casa y más que borracho.

- Hehehe, bueno… - una risita nerviosa produjo Rei – De todos modos no solo mi familia estará cenando con ustedes, cada Barian cenara con su familia en esta mesa –

- ¿En serio? Eso será formidable, una oportunidad perfecta para conocer a las personas con quien trabajaremos – menciono Facker que ya escuchaba la platica del pequeño Shingetsu.

- ¿Y Don Thousand? ¿Pensara darnos el placer de su compañía en esta velada? – pregunto Kaito ya un poco mas interesado en la platica.

- Mmmmm…. – Rei denegó con la cabeza – El no podrá venir, ya que esta noche todos estaremos aquí y el, como el máximo hombre de negocios en la empresa, debe de estar pendiente del trabajo y negociaciones – explico con detalle Rei.

- Ah ya entiendo – suspiro Byron un poco decepcionado – Nada podemos hacer mas que disfrutar de esta noche – sonrió y los demás asintieron. Rei, junto con Michael, tomo asiento, esperando a que los demás Barian se acomodaran junto con ellos en el telón de perfección que habían montado los Kamishiro. Sin embargo, a lo lejos y con mirada concentrada, estaba Thomas observando el panorama, recargado en las escaleras que llevaban a l segundo piso del salón. Observaba detenidamente cada respiro y risa de los invitados, con el pensamiento inmerso en su plan y en que nada saliera fuera de lugar. Le molestaba un poco estar vestido de traje, no era muy cómodo estar como pingüino parado esperando el pescado del invierno para alimentarse. El iría pronto por su Reina del Hielo, ya había notado que todos los Barian de la mesa se estaban dispersando a distintos lugares y que Rio se había quedado sola, sentada, pensando en algo ajeno a su conocimiento.

- ¿Listo para efectuar tu plan, mi rey de la locura? – pregunto Vector al dirigirse a Thomas con un paso bailarín y un tono en la voz de diversión y malicia.

- Esa niña caerá en mis pies esta noche – saboreo un poco, al mismo tiempo recorrió con sus ojos las piernas descubiertas de Rio. Sabia que esa noche no era para "tirársela", pero pronto lo seria, de eso estaba seguro.

- ¡Hahaha! ¡Que bien mi amor! – Lo abrazo por el cuello Vector – Ya quiero ver la cara de Nash, quiero disfrutar y deleitarme con ese momento –

- Y lo tendrás, te lo aseguro – Thomas se quito el brazo de Vector de encima, no le agradaba que ese tipo lo manoseara de esa manera – Nada impedirá que esta noche me pertenezca, ni siquiera la perfección que montaron los padres de Shark –

Vector saco un cigarrillo de su bolso y lo encendió suavemente, después aflojo un poco la corbata que tenia, sentía que se asfixiaba – Nadie entiende que no fuimos hechos para vestir como pingüinos –

- Hahaha ¿Tu también? – se carcajeo Thomas y Vector solo se encogió de hombros. Después, le ofreció un cigarro pero Fo se negó rotundamente – No quiero morir aun con esos tacos de cáncer, mi querido Vector –

- Ay por Don Thousand no te quieras hacer el digno – Vector dio otro suspiro, exhalando el humo de aquel veneno placentero – Si no te mueres por los pulmones, morirás por todas las tipas con las que te acuestas, y si no, por las borracheras que te pegas –

- Simplemente así deseo morir yo – le dirigió un guiño y una sonrisa burlona y sarcástica. De pronto, ambos visualizaron que los padres de Rio se dirigían hacia ella. No alcanzaban a escuchar que le decían pero parecía que Rio se negaba a seguirlos. Hasta que de pronto, vieron que su padre la jalo del brazo y la levantaba. Ella solo agacho la mirada, un poco avergonzada y la llevaban hacia otro lugar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Thomas algo confundido.

- Ven, acompáñame – se rio Vector y jalo de la manga del saco al sándwich Arclight. Este aun estaba confundido sin saber que pasaba. A donde Vector dirigió al chico era a la mesa central donde todos comerían, donde visualizo que ahí estaba su familia junto con los Tenjo. Vector hizo que Thomas se sentara, sin decirle ni una palabra y dejo un espacio vacío entre ellos dos. A continuación, Vector recargo su cara en una mano, viendo a Thomas con una sonrisa difusa pero con el toque de maldad que siempre lo distinguió. El chico seguía sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba pero solo espero a que sucediera lo que Vector quería.

- Merag, mira, ahí esta Thomas sentado – susurro Alit en el oído de la Kamishiro provocando que se sonrojara de sobremanera.

- Cállate Alit… - Rio miro hacia otro lado – Yo… yo nunca podría sentarme junto con el, si Nash nos mira me matara –

- No podrá hacerlo… - rio Alit con diversión.

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Rio sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba.

- Shhhh, calla mi princesa, que Gilag y yo te ayudaremos – Rio puso una expresión bastante estúpida pero a la vez graciosa, provocando que Alit se riera de ella. Alit visualizo a lo lejos que el padre de Rio les estaba presentado a sus invitados de honor su esposa, momento perfecto para que no notaran lo que estaría a punto de hacer. Gilag se acerco a Alit para juguetear un poco mientras que Rio se sentía muy nerviosa. Observaba de reojo a Thomas, sonreía y se sonrojaba, el le daba un cierto tipo de seguridad y confortación que nadie jamás le daba. Al verlo sentía su pecho resplandecer de una calidez que nunca sintió. Necesitaba esa paz que miraba en sus ojos, que se anunciaba en su boca cada vez que el se dirigía a ella.

- ¿Qué estas viendo Rio? – una voz fría corto sus pensamientos repentinamente, estremeciendo su espalda y sintiendo un aire gélido recorrerle el cuello. Volteo lentamente para encontrarse con la expresión frigorífica de su hermano mayor.

- Yo… bueno… - trato de explicar, ocultando el sonrojo que le provocaba Thomas.

- ¡Ey Nash! – Interrumpió Alit abrazando por el cuello a Ryoga - ¡Vamos a sentarnos para comer juntos! ¿Qué dices? – Nash puso cara de asco y de irritación. Están jugando con fuego, pensó Merag algo aterrada.

- Si Nash, vamos – alentó Gilag mientras empujaban a Ryoga junto con Alit para alejarlo de Rio.

- ¿Quieren dejar de hacer eso? – dijo irritado su líder a la vez que era arrastrado junto con ellos.

- ¡Ah vamos Nash! No seas tan amargado, mira vamos a sentarnos por aquel lado de la mesa, la vista es mejor – dijo Alit aun empujando a Nash. Este cada vez se le colmaba más la paciencia y sobre el hombro de ellos, noto como Rio sonreía ligeramente. Eso era más irritante. Parecía que le ocultaba algo.

- ¡Seguro que tus padres prepararon un gran banquete para la ocasión! – Alit volvió a abrazarlo por el cuello y Gilag le siguió el juego.

- Si bueno… - no dejaban ni siquiera que Shark hablara.

- ¡Tengo tantas ganas de probar ya eso! – exclamo Gilag con el puño en alto y aun empujando a su líder. Comenzaron a sonreír nerviosamente al ver que Nash no se tragaba lo que decían. – Me debes una Alit – susurro Gilag a su amigo con un poco de fastidio.

- Si, si, lo que quieras – le devolvió una respuesta.

Mientras tanto, Rio observo como Alit y Gilag alejaban a su hermano para que pudiera estar cerca de Thomas esa noche. El problema era si seria lo suficientemente valiente para hacer dos cosas: la primera para poder acercarse sin timidez hacia el y la segunda… la segunda para resistir el olor de la comida. Acomodo un poco su cabello, a pesar de que repetidas veces ya lo había hecho en el transcurso del día, y suspiro hondo. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Thomas con pasos temblorosos.

- Lo sabia – acertó Vector extendiendo la sonrisa de su cara. Thomas estaba un poco desconcertado ante la expresión de Vector y el ver a Rio caminar hacia el. La primera sorpresa de la noche.

- H-Hola… - susurro inaudible Rio con una ligera sonrisa y las mejillas coloreadas de rosa.

- Hola muñeca – halago Thomas – Esta noche te miras más hermosa de lo que eres –

- ¿En serio? ¿Tú crees? – se entusiasmo la peliazul pero después, al cruzar su mirada con el, se sintió un poco apenada – Etto… yo… muchas gracias Thomas… -

- Hey Rio ¿Qué tal si te sientas con nosotros? Aquí hay un asiento vacío – invito Vector a la chica de ojos magenta. Ella dudo por un momento pero accedió a sentarse junto con ellos. Thomas noto que rápidamente agacho la mirada hacia la mesa y no articulo ni otra palabra. Sintió una pequeña molestia al verle así, tan frágil y débil ¿Por qué no mostraba lo que era en realidad? Podía percibir que su fuerza era mayor pero la ocultaba… ¿Por qué?

- Ey, Rio ¿Qué tal miraste mi entrada? – hablo Thomas. Rio lo miro detenidamente, pensando en la acción que realizaría y dio una pequeña risa.

- Fue bastante graciosa, nunca pensé que dirías eso – comento.

- Hahaha, lo se, y lo hice por ti – mintió.

- ¿Por mi? –

- ¡Si! Fue como ayer, logre que fluyeras tus sentimientos de ira ¿Qué no? Ahora permíteme fluir en ti tus sentimientos de felicidad, déjame demostrarte lo especial que eres para mi… - acto seguido, Thomas tomo su mano delicadamente y la beso, provocando en ella una sensación de sonrojo en su rostro.

- ¡Por favor atención todos! – escucharon una voz proveniente de la misma mesa donde estaban sentados y notaron que quien hablaba era el señor Kamishiro, tocando una copa con una cuchara. Todos guardaron absoluto silencio que incluso la música que se sintonizaba paro. Las miradas se dirigieron a un solo punto en donde indicaba que el evento estaba por llegar a su clímax. – Quiero dar un brindis para nuestros invitados de honor, el Dr. Facker, el Dr. Byron Arclight y el Dr. Christopher Arclight por el hecho de que ahora trabajan para nuestra afamada empresa Barian, con el cual nuestro objetivo es llegar a ser la mejor empresa de negocios y de investigación de enfermedades de todo el mundo –

A través de esta breve introducción del señor Kamishiro, los invitados aplaudieron ligeramente, con sonrisas más que hipócritas e interesadas. – Por desgracia, Don Thousand no pudo estar presente en esta ceremonia, sin embargo, agradecemos la presencia de nuestros nuevos recursos que nos ayudaran a hacer mejores negocios, investigaciones de calidad y sobre todo derrocar a nuestra competencia en todos los sentidos, bienvenidos nuevamente y espero que disfruten la fiesta ¡Salud! – grito con ánimos y los demás alzaron sus copas. Sin embargo, Chris no tuvo un buen presentimiento con eso de "derrocar a nuestra competencia en todos lo sentidos", había algo de crueldad y bajeza mezclada en sus palabras. Byron pudo sentir lo mismo al notar la mirada de su hijo mayor en el señor Kamishiro. Había algo que no les agrado en sus palabras, sin importar, alzaron su copa y sonrieron por cortesía.

- Ahhhh que buenos discursos da tu padre, Merag – se burlo Vector empinándose otra copa repleta de vino. – De todos modos me da igual, siempre me aburren y nunca pongo atención – Merag frunció el ceño molesta por sus palabras y dio un pequeño sorbo a una copa llena de agua. Le daba asco el vino. Había visto lo que provoca el alcohol en las personas. Jamás haría el ridículo de esa manera. Nadie, ni siquiera ella misma se lo permitiría.

De las puertas a los lados salieron varias personas uniformadas con trajes de negro y blanco, a nadie parecía tomarle mucha importancia hasta que notaron que en sus manos portaban bandejas repletas de deliciosa comida. Fueron acomodándola en cada una de las mesas, más aun en la mesa de los invitados especiales de la noche. La variedad de olores, sabores y colores mojaban el paladar de los degustadores; el olor los invitaba a deleitarse y saborearse cada parte de los platillos, penetraban hasta lo más hondo de sus narices dejándolos entrar en un estado de éxtasis culinario. Parecía bien preparado, era todo un buffet con el que podían alimentar a todos. Las bandejas y charolas de plata pasaban ante sus ojos, despertando su instinto de sabor y sobre todo, invitándolos a saborear.

- Es plata fina, gaste mucho dinero en ella pero bien valió la pena – presumió la madre de Rio ante Byron, Chris y Facker, sobre todo a los demás Barian. Esta cosa no agrado mucho a los mayores Arclight, que ya empezaban a notar el frívolo materialismo que poseían esa familia en particular.

- ¡Vaya! Pero que delicioso se mira todo… - Thomas se asombro con la cantidad de comida puesta en la mesa para su disfrute. Rio solo se quedo en silencio, tratando de disimular… Y Vector, solo esperaba el momento en que Thomas empezara a dudar sobre su victoria. Todos comenzaron a llenar sus platos de la comida que mas le apetecía y Thomas no fue la excepción. Lleno su plato de un poco de todo, incluyendo una ensalada. No le gustaba pero bien podía probarla. Estaba a punto de dar el primer bocado cuando noto que Rio no se había servido nada aun.

- ¿Por qué no te sirves nada Rio? Mira toda la comida que hay ¿no me digas que te vas a negar comer esta vez conmigo? – le menciono y ella siguió sin decir ni una sola palabra, simplemente se limito a juguetear con un tenedor, actitud que enfado a Fo.

- Bueno… yo… - susurro pero aun así no hacia nada.

- Ahhh, espera, no hagas nada, mejor yo te sirvo – se ofreció y le arrebato el plato de porcelana que estaba frente de ella.

- ¡No… espera Thomas…! – Rio trato de impedírselo pero ya era tarde: Thomas había llenado su plato de lo mismo que el se había servido. Lo puse frente a ella, observándola con detenimiento, esperando a que probara alguno de esos bocados. Rio miro a su plato, en serio que parecía exquisito, la comida se insinuaba a ella, el olor la abrazaba y ahogaba… Quería comer… podía comer… tenia que comer… Miro de reojo a su compañero que esperaba ansioso porque disfrutara con el esa delicia.

- Solo un bocado Rio… eso será todo – pensó para si.

- Vamos, no me hagas la misma grosería que el otro día en la escuela que no aceptaste mi pollo, anda… come – la incito Fo para que comiera. No quería fallarle.

- Solo un poco… - agarro el tenedor y partió un pedazo de carne. Noto que un líquido viscoso corría en ella, algo así como grasa. Lo llevo lentamente a la boca y por fin lo mastico. Oh por Don Thousand, que delicia, pensó. Hace mucho que no probaba algo así, de hecho no sabia que esos sabores existían.

- Delicioso ¿no? – pregunto Thomas. Ella asintió levemente. Otro bocado, uno no es nada. Llevo otro pedazo de carne a su boca y volvió a masticarlo, era magnifico hasta que sintió una mirada sobre ella; a lo lejos la miraba su madre, con cara de decepción a su hija, verla comer esa porquería. Rio miro el plato de ella, lo mismo de siempre, una insípida ensalada. Le dio asco y lo poco que había comido comenzó a hacerle mella en el estomago. Sintió que se le venia encima la comida.

- ¿Eh? – Thomas noto la rara actitud de ella - ¿Estas bien Rio? – Ella se levanto rápidamente sin decir nada y mas que cruzar una mirada sufrida ante, salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo hacia afuera, sin que nadie más lo notase.

- ¡RIOO! – grito Thomas levantándose al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose en shock por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

- ¡Hahaha! ¡Que comience la diversión! – exclamo Vector al ver la cara de Thomas, el cual a este ultimo le pareció algo estúpido y por primera vez le dieron ganas de golpearlo. Salió corriendo detrás de Rio, pero al salir no pudo notar más que la oscuridad de la noche. Miro hacia todos lados y solo un extenso jardín junto con los sonidos de la noche presenciaba la zona. Camino un poco, con el corazón acelerado, buscaba con la mirada a la chica pero no la encontraba. Hasta que miro un cuerpo a lo lejos, entre los arbustos, donde nadie más podía ver. Se acerco corriendo para ver que rayos le pasaba a Rio hasta que la miro…

- ¿Rio…? – pregunto en voz baja y entonces ya no pudo despegar su vista de ella: Se estaba induciendo al vomito ella misma. Sus gemidos ahogados sobre el césped y ese líquido de olor agrio que salía por su boca al momento de agacharse. No hallaba palabras para describir lo que estaba viendo, es mas, nunca había visto algo igual en su vida. Rio seguía induciéndose al vomito, parecía que se iba a ahogar entre eso y el llanto que estaba produciendo sus pupilas. Y entonces recordó de nuevo la escena de aquella primera vez en los vestidores, ella giro la cabeza para verlo, ahí parado sin saber que hacer, mientras de nuevo dejaba que la viera llorar como en los vestidores. Sostenía su estomago, gemía entre cada respiro, culpándose a si misma de eso cuando no era así.

Thomas retrocedió unos pasos, el verla hacer eso explicaba muchas cosas y por primera vez, pudo notar todo el verdadero sufrimiento en los ojos magenta de Rio Kamishiro, el secreto que nadie más sabía y que ahora ella se lo revelaba en un acto de miedo…


	8. Capitulo 8: Miedos a Flote

Capitulo 8: Miedos a Flote

- Desde hace tres días te he estado buscando – susurro inaudible al verla ahí sentada, mirando el vacío, mirando a la nada… El se mantenía de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón rojo, con un nudo en la garganta que no se pudo quitar desde la última noche en que la vio. Nunca podría explicarse que fue lo que vio, tal vez ella tampoco podía explicárselo…

Al no escuchar palabras salir de los labios de ella, opto por sentarse a su lado, en el lugar donde la conoció por primera vez. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se quedaron en silencio, las hojas del árbol en donde estaban se movían frágilmente, entonando un suave susurro junto con el viento. Parecía que ninguno de los dos quería tocar el tema, por un momento Thomas sintió que no estaba actuando por la maldita apuesta, sino por su propia convicción.

- Así que… todas las veces Ámbar, Amy y Riza se referían a eso ¿cierto? – volvió a decir Thomas. No esperaba una respuesta concreta, ni siquiera esperaba a que le respondiera hasta que escucho unos leves gemidos provenir de ella. Los reconoció, jamás olvidaría un llanto así, que guarda tanto sufrimiento en un solo cuerpo.

- Tu… tu no entiendes… - volvió a contener el llanto en un gemido.

- Si tu me lo explicas lo entenderé… - contesto rápidamente. Le daba una enorme curiosidad por saber por que hizo eso, porque se había inducido el vomito, ¿Por qué lo hacia? Al parecer ella no tenía muchas ganas de explicárselo.

- ¿Desde cuando lo haces? – pregunto nuevamente.

- Desde que tengo 12 años… - confeso tímidamente y con la mirada mas perdida que nada. A Thomas le daba una enorme rabia, no sabia de donde surgía pero le daban ganas de cruzarles algunas verdades a sus padres. Sin embargo no podía, había una apuesta de por medio con la cual podía perderlo todo.

- ¿Tu hermano sabe que lo haces? – pregunto nuevamente y ella solo negó moviendo la cabeza. Nuevamente quedaron en silencio y sintieron como el viento gélido rozaba su rostro, ambos sabían que el invierno ya estaba por llegar y que las clases estaban por concluir en esa misma semana.

- Solo lo sabes tú… y Vector… me descubrió hace mucho tiempo… - acomodo una tira de su cabello por detrás de su oreja y miro al suelo. Balanceo sus piernas, estaba asustada ante cual seria la reacción de Thomas en ese momento. Sin embargo, el castaño la miro y simplemente se molesto consigo mismo, se sentía asqueado y fastidiado y la ira por escuchar el nombre de Vector le surgía por el pecho, haciendo que sus sienes palpitaran.

- ¿Por qué lo haces Rio? – dio otro misil. Ella se quedo pasmada, nadie se lo había preguntado jamás, ni siquiera ella misma… Lo miro directo a los ojos, sabia que el estaba interesado por saberlo pero ella no sabia que contestarle. Ese siempre había sido su problema. Tenia de nuevo esas enormes ganas de llorar sobre el pecho de Thomas como en aquella ocasión, desahogarse con alguien que la sintiera hacer mejor. Las lágrimas volvieron hacia su rostro y nuevamente esos gemidos ahogados perturbaron la tranquilidad.

- ¿Por qué… porque yo no puedo ser como ellas? – pregunto entre llanto viendo a lo lejos. Thomas se estaba metiendo en terreno que no era de el, pero siempre había sido un terco que no pensaba las cosas dos veces y esta vez averiguaría el porque de su secreto.

- ¿Cómo quienes exactamente? – el tono de voz de el era serio y solemne.

- ¡Míralas Thomas! – Levanto la voz – Yo no puedo compararme con ellas, yo solo tengo 14 años… y se supone que estoy aquí porque debo de ser igual que ellas ¡pero no puedo! –

- Rio… - susurro Thomas al verla reaccionar de esa forma.

- Yo… yo… - el llanto no la dejaba hablar muy bien – Ellas son chicas que todos quieren, que adoran y que se morirían por estar con ellas… ¡y yo solo soy una basura! ¡Nunca podre llegar a ser como alguien así, con toda esa perfección! ¿Qué debo de hacer para llegar a ser lo que mis padres quieren? ¿Qué debo de hacer para merecer un abrazo? – rompió en llanto y se abrazo a si misma, ahogando las lágrimas en su pecho, temblando como siempre había vivido: con miedo.

- ¿Pero que tonterías estas diciendo Rio? – Thomas no soporto el verla así y la sacudió por los hombros - ¡A ti que te importa lo que piensen los demás de ti! ¡¿Qué acaso no te quieres a ti misma?! –

- ¡No! ¡No me quiero a mi misma! ¡Ni siquiera yo misma me quiero! ¡Soy un asco! – siguió llorando pero esta vez no evito la mirada de el, lo enfrento con los ojos magenta que poseía - ¡Y nadie mas me puede querer como soy! ¿Por qué Thomas…? ¿Por qué mi hermano me trajo aquí cuando yo no quería? –

Thomas no sabia que responder. Se suponía que no debía de meterse en una guerra de sentimientos y de pronto se vio metida en ella hasta la frente, en un momento en el cual ya no podía escapar.

- ¡¿Y quien demonios te dijo que nadie te quiere?! – frunció el entrecejo molesto y enfrentándola también.

- ¡No necesitan decírmelo! ¡Sus miradas me lo dicen todo! – ella se zafo de el rápidamente - ¿Quién podría querer a este maldito pedazo de grasa andante? ¿Quién querría estar con una maldita fea y gorda como yo? ¡Nadie! – de nuevo se hecho a llorar y Thomas no sabia como tener tacto con ella.

- ¡Por Dios, Rio, tu no estas gorda! – le grito pero al parecer ella no lo escuchaba, no lo aceptaba, el no era quien miraba el espejo sintiéndose así, quebrantándolo con su imagen.

- El espejo me lo dice… - simplemente se limito a decir eso – Es el único que me dice la verdad… y se la diferencia entre mi reflejo y yo, pero hasta el espejo me odia –

- ¡No digas tonterías niña! – Fo se levanto y se puso enfrente de ella, con toda la actitud enfurecida, no estaba actuando por pensar, su cuerpo se movía solo ¿La razón? Algo andaba mal en eso que jamás había visto - ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Estas enferma Rio! ¡Necesitas a alguien que te ayude! –

- ¡¿Y quien demonios me va a ayudar?! ¡¿Mis padres, mi hermano?! ¡A ellos les importa más su maldita reputación y su mierda de apariencia que yo! ¡Y no estoy enferma Thomas! ¡Yo a nadie le importo! –

- ¡A mi si! – Grito el chico pero no sabia si eso era una mentira o una verdad - ¡A mi si me importas! ¡Si no, no estuviera aquí contigo! –

- Thomas… - sus ojos se quedaron pasmados ante el chico. Thomas sacudió la cabeza con agresividad y se agacho, poniéndose de rodillas frente de Rio y recargando sus manos en las rodillas cubiertas de medias negras de ella.

– Rio… yo…. Yo… yo si te quiero – esta vez si estaba mintiendo. Su mente le recordaba constantemente sobre la apuesta. Pero por primera vez sintió asco de si mismo por mentirle así, su mente también se lo reprochaba. Nuevamente, las mejillas de Rio se empaparon de la lluvia de lagrimas que se precipito en sus ojos, en un acto de desconcierto, ella abrazo a Thomas por el cuello, exhalando todo el sentimiento y dolor que tenia guardado en su interior. Sin embargo, Thomas no disfrutaba nada de su llanto, estaba molesto consigo mismo y tan asqueado de como actuaba que ya no sabia que hacer. Abrazo la cintura de ella, suavemente, como si fuera una muñeca de cristal con miedo a romperla.

- Gracias Thomas… has sido el único amigo verdadero que he tenido en esta vida… gracias… - gimió en su oído, aun lloraba, pero sentía que por al menos podía contar con alguien en ese momento. De nuevo sentía ese calor en su pecho, ¿Qué era lo que tenia el para que se sintiera tan segura de si misma, tan protegida y querida?

Pero Thomas no sentía esa misma seguridad, estaba petrificado. Su corazón se acelero, se sentía como un novato aprendiendo a fingir y mentir… Lentamente se separo de ella, y paso una mano por sus mejillas, limpiando todo el rastro de las gotas húmedas de sus ojos. Ella tomo su mano y la apretó fuertemente, pareciendo que jamás la soltaría.

- Rio – llamo su atención – En la salida quiero verte detrás de los talleres de cocina ¿bien? –

- Pero Thomas… - sus ojos se abrieron desconcertados – Debo de irme con Nash, si nos ve juntos sabes que pasara –

- Hahaha ¿y quien dijo que tienes que decirle a el que estarás conmigo? – Le guiño un ojo y se levanto, aunque Rio aun no entendía a que se refería – En cuanto den la campana de salida vas hacia allá y no le dirás nada –

- Nos vamos a meter en problemas – siguió insistiendo.

- Pffff, me he metido en tantos problemas que ya ni me importa meterme en uno mas – esto no convencía a la dama de hielo, opto por usar otra estrategia para convencerla – Cuando llegues a casa, le dices que estabas en la biblioteca de la escuela estudiando, dilo sobre todo enfrente de tus padres para que sea mas creíble y si es necesario convence a Durbe de que mienta, que le diga a Nash que le habías avisado – ella sonrió. No sonaba mala idea después de todo y claro, Durbe les había proporcionado su protección para que estuvieran juntos.

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer? – pregunto ingenuamente.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti, nos vemos hasta ese momento – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

- ¡Espera! – Lo detuvo Rio - ¿A dónde vas? – la cara de Thomas se torno un poco sombría y la sonrisa que tenia dibujada en los labios se difumino hasta extinguirse.

- Tengo que ver a alguien… - solo respondió eso y volvió a caminar. Rio lo miro alejarse, se sentía feliz y querida. Llegaba a su cara un leve sonrojo de alegría y en sus ojos se reflejaba un sentimiento profundo. Estaba sintiendo que cada vez mas se enamorada de Thomas Arclight y no había nada que pudiera evitarlo. Aquel leve sentimiento que hace tiempo comenzó por al, incluso de antes que el supiera que existiera, se estaba haciendo mas grande. Mientras, Thomas solo se dirigía a un solo camino, no quitaba los ojos de el y su mente hacia ya un placentero presentimiento de tener a aquel tipo entre sus manos, estrangulándolo… solo había un nombre en su mente en aquel momento, como bestia a punto de matar y era el nombre de Vector Shingetsu…

- Hehehe Vector eres demasiado divertido… - dio una risita bastante peculiar una chica rubia de ojos color esmeralda mientras estaba sentada en las piernas del chico que mencionaba.

- Ahhh ¿pues que querías preciosa? Conmigo siempre es diversión – la abrazo por la cintura.

- Claro, con Thomas Arclight ya nos habíamos aburrido – puso cara de molestia mientras miraba su manicure - ¿No es así, chicas? – Riza y Amy asentaron con un leve gemido. Alit sostenía a la pelirroja por la cintura, sonreían divertidas y traviesas, claro, todo en plan por vengarse de Thomas por su desprecio. Durbe no estaba tan cómodo como ellos, ya que no le gustaba para nada estar de esa manera con las chicas. Amy casi le estaba encima, se había desabotonado la parte superior de la blusa y aflojado un poco el moño del cuello.

- Hahaha, me parece perfecto que ahora hayan preferido estar con nosotros – menciono Alit a la vez que manoseaba un poco a Riza. Durbe los miraba como faltaban el respeto a aquellas chicas, bueno, ellas tampoco se daban mucho a respetar, con llevar las blusas tan escotadas y las faldas a medio muslo. Zorras.

- ¿Y que tal tu Durbe? – Se meneo "sensualmente" Amy, jugueteando con su coleta rubia y tratando de hacer que sus ojos azules parecían coquetos, cosa que no le funcionaba - ¿Estas disfrutando de nuestra compañía? –

- Vector ¿para esto me sacaste de clases? – Durbe puso cara de fastidio a la vez que trataba de alejarse un poco de Amy, no le gustaba la manera en como se le insinuaba.

- Oh vamos Durbe, disfruta la compañía de estas preciosas, estamos festejando que ya vienen las vacaciones de invierno – invito Alit guiñándole con su ojo jade.

- Ustedes se la pasan festejando todo el año, se escapan de clases y se emborrachan aquí mismo en la escuela – Durbe se cruzo de brazos aun ignorando a Amy. Vector siguió manoseando a Ámbar, jugueteando y cruzando miradas con el, al mismo tiempo sacaba una botella de ese néctar embriagante que tanto disfrutaba.

- ¡Ya tranquilízate hombre! – Vector le lanzo una botella para que lo acompañara en su borrachera – Te la pasas de matadito todo el año, date el gusto de festejar tus logros y no se, perder por al menos la virginidad – sonrió Vector con un sabor de retador en los ojos y de ganas de fastidiar a alguien, típico de el, burlarse de los demás sin importar lo que suceda.

- Grrr…. – gruño Durbe molesto – Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa Vector, puedo hacer de mi vida lo que se me venga en gana y no deberías meter tus narices –

- Si, si, como digas mi caballero – Vector hizo un ademan indicándole que lo que dijera era de su poco interés. Siguieron ahí, buscando perder su tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de salida y volver a divertirse en la calle. A Durbe le molestaba demasiado hacer eso, pero no tenia de otra más que seguirles el juego. El sistema era un corrupto, pensaba, ahora entendía el porque cada Barian jamás había reprobado un curso. Sabia que había demasiados intereses de por medio y el principal era su reputación y el dinero que cada uno poseía. Su fiesta se vio perturbada entonces ante un chico de mirada enfadada y cabello castaño intercalado a rubio. No parecía que tuviera muchas intenciones de pasar un buen rato con ellos.

- ¡Oh miren quien viene ahí! ¡El amor de mi vida, Thomas Arclight! – se carcajeo Vector al ver al chico venir hacia ellos. Riza, Ámbar y Amy arquearon las cejas mostrando su disgusto, pero Durbe, al ver el rostro del Arclight sentía que algo no muy bueno ocurriría. Vector se levanto de donde estaba sentado, abriendo los brazos para recibir a quien venia. - ¡Ey Thomas, ven a divertirte un rato, tenemos mucha cerveza y algunas hermosas chicas! –

Sin esperar esa respuesta, Thomas apresuro el paso y en un acto frenético agarro a Vector del cuello del saco negro y le propino tremendo golpe en el rostro provocando que cayera al suelo. Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante lo que sucedió, pero Thomas sentía una ira inexplicable que lo hizo actuar de esa forma.

- ¡¿Pero que diablos te pasa animal?! – grito Ámbar bastante enfurecida al ver lo que había hecho el chico Arclight. Thomas simplemente le dirigió una mirada de pura ira, nunca lo habían visto actuar de esa manera tan salvaje. Ámbar se quedo petrificada y Riza la jalo de un brazo para indicar que se retirara un paso atrás. Pudieron por al menos captar el mensaje de que un hombre así de enfurecido es capaz de cualquier cosa, tratándose mas del mismo Thomas Arclight.

- ¡Tranquilízate Thomas! – trato de detenerlo Alit, se acerco a el para relajarlo un poco, tomándolo de los brazos. Durbe también quedo desconcertado y se acerco para interferir en medio del mayor Shingetsu y el sándwich Arclight.

- ¡Hahaha…Hahaha! – se rio Vector desde el suelo limpiándose la boca. Esa actitud era aun mas rara, peor de lo que había hecho Thomas en su arrebato de furia - ¡Que lindas tus caricias! –

- ¡Eres un bastardo Vector! – volvió a gritar Thomas pero Alit lo detenía por la espalda. El chico de ojos magenta tenía tantas ganas de lanzarse a golpes sobre su "amigo" Vector. Sentía una rabia enorme, unas ganas de destruirlo y hacerlo pedazos. No sabia la razón, pero le enojaba que el supiera lo que le sucedía a Rio y jamás le conto, además de que en su cara pudo notar la noche de la fiesta que disfrutaba del pecado de Rio. - ¡Suéltame Alit si no quieres ser tu el que salga con la cara deshecha de aquí! –

Alit hizo caso a lo que Thomas le decía, no tanto por que le tuviera miedo, sino por el hecho de que eran amigos y tener una discusión con el era lo que menos deseaba, además de que tampoco sabia como reaccionar ante esa actitud de el. Vector se levanto, aun sonriendo con su actitud burlona.

- ¿Estas bien Vector? – Ámbar y Amy se acercaron a socorrerlo pero Thomas las detuvo.

- ¡Las quiero lejos de aquí! ¡Este tipo y yo tenemos un asunto que tratar! – amenazo Thomas a las chicas presentes. Durbe y Alit las sacaron de la situación y decidieron mejor no meterse en la discusión, así que, junto con ellas, se fueron hacia otro lado, mirando siempre hacia atrás. Durbe era el que mas preocupado estaba.

- Maldito Thomas, esta nos la vas a pagar… - pensó Ámbar con ira y mirando a las demás chicas, notaron en sus ojos esmeraldas lo que quería decir. Entonces, Vector y Thomas quedaron solos, en medio del silencio que rondaba en el lugar, enfrentando miradas llenas de desquicio y burla. Thomas fue el primero en actuar, tomando de nuevo a Vector por el cuello pero esta vez azotándolo contra la pared. Sin embargo, Vector seguía con su típica sonrisa desquiciada.

- Hahaha ¿Por qué tanta rudeza Thomas? – susurro el chico de cabello grisáceo, en cada palabra se notaba el tono de su burla hacia Thomas.

- ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?! – exigió mostrando los dientes.

- ¿Decirte que? – Tomo las muñecas de Thomas para suavizar el agarre a su cuello - ¿Qué te amo? Si eso ya lo sabes querido – volvió a burlarse en su cara.

- ¡Deja tus mariconadas a un lado Vector! – lo apretó mas - ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo de Rio?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre su bulimia?! –

- ¡Hahahaha! ¡Buena esa Thomas! ¿Bulimia? – Thomas soltó un tanto desentendido a Vector. El chico de cabello gris solo se acomodo el saco mientras observaba la expresión absurda del rostro de Thomas. – Mi querido Thomas, lo que la Reina del Hielo sufre es otra cosa menos Bulimia –

- ¿Entonces? – Thomas lo miro directamente a los ojos, dándole a entender que no se iría hasta que se lo contara. Vector lo invito a sentarse el cual el chico Arclight denegó.

- Bien como quieras – sonrió ligeramente Vector y posándose en una manera arrogante, parecía que lo que iba a contar le daba cierto toque de placer. Thomas puso cara de fastidio ante su actitud, por primera vez sentía que actuaba de manera demasiado burlona. – Tu bien sabias que la familia perfecta que fingen ser en realidad es un teatro, Rio Kamishiro no puede escapar de la perfección que le impone la sociedad Barian, ya lo sabias –

- Si, eso lo se pero lo que no sabia es que Rio tenia ese comportamiento tan peligroso ¿Por qué carajos no me lo contaste? – Thomas frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. El chico de cabello grisáceo sonrió de forma siniestra, aterrando a su amigo.

- Te dije que en esta apuesta tendrías que descubrir las cosas por ti mismo, mi querido Arclight – entonces Thomas reacciono por primera vez en su vida, pensando en el trato que había hecho con el padre de Vector, el alcalde de Hearthland. Se dio cuenta que Vector le había tendido una trampa.

- Eres un maldito bastardo… - lo dijo tan seriamente que esta vez pensaba no solo en si mismo, también en todo lo que había puesto en juego al aceptar la apuesta, tanto su reputación como su propia familia.

- ¿Qué no lo habías notado desde que la conociste, Thomas? – Volvió a sonreír Vector - ¿No notaste su comportamiento, los síntomas que lo decían todo? La pequeña Kamishiro hace un ejercicio extremadamente cansado y pesado, mas de lo que puede resistir, ha pasado incluso días enteros sin comer, bebe demasiada agua, mas de lo que su cuerpo necesita, mastica demasiada goma de mascar para engañar a su estomago que esta comiendo algo pero en realidad lo llena de aire… -

- Ahora entiendo porque mi primera impresión era el que fuera demasiado delgada – pensó Thomas, recordando aquella vez que la conoció por primera vez bajo aquel árbol.

- Yo la mire una vez vomitar su propio almuerzo, no resistió el hambre y comió un poco pero después se arrepintió porque ese comportamiento no estaba dentro de los estándares de su perfección, Hahaha – volvió a reír Vector de una manera tan cruel. Thomas se quedo pensativo. – He notado que el espejo le muestra otra cosa de lo que en realidad es, se frustra, piensa que esta gorda cuando no lo es, su mente la engaña pero ¿Quién le metió esas ideas absurdas? –

- Nash y sus padres… - los ojos del Arclight temblaron al percatarse que todo se relacionaba entre si.

- Exacto… Lo que la Reina del Hielo sufre es anorexia - Vector puso las manos detrás de su cabeza y, con toda la relajación en el mundo, se recargo en la pared, con una sonrisa bastante profunda y sádica a la vez. El chico Arclight entendía ahora muchas cosas, siempre estuvieron frente a el pero nunca le tomo demasiada importancia como para percibirlo todo. – Pero eso no importa en este momento mi querido Thomas, dime ¿te vas a retractar de la apuesta? –

- ¿Qué…? – cruzaron miradas, pero esta vez hacían un remolino de sentimientos llenos de euforia y miedo.

- ¿Acaso por esa cosa tan simple dejaras que te gane? ¿Te olvidaras de todas las cosas por las que te tienes que vengar de Nash? – las palabras de Vector le cruzaron ferozmente a través de los oídos de Arclight. Se quedo paralizado por un momento pero ante sus ojos cruzaron las imágenes nítidas de todo lo que Nash tenia que pagarle… Quería hacerlo caer como los dioses y hacer que se rindiera ante sus pies rogándole perdón. Era algo que siempre se había imaginado, le daba cierto placer, incluso lo había considerado un placer un poco menos que el placer sexual. Apretó las manos y se puso firme, cambio de postura y si tenía que hacer lo que fuera por hacer caer a Ryoga, que así fuera.

- No, no me voy a retractar Vector – cruzo los brazos de forma arrogante – Si vengarme de Nash implica darle por donde el orgullo mas le duela, por su familia, así lo hare –

- ¡Hahaha muy bien mi follador! – Vector se levanto con los brazos en alto aunque Thomas no se sentía muy seguro pero su mente estaba actuando por si sola, sin que le permitiera pensar en las horribles consecuencias.

- Pero quiero que mes un mes mas Vector – interrumpió Thomas su festejo – No será fácil tirármela sabiendo que tiene esta enfermedad, tengo que ganármela –

- Hahaha ¿hablas en serio? – rio Vector viendo a Thomas pero por la expresión de su rostro sabia que hablaba en serio – Ok, muy bien, te daré las semanas que sobran de este mes y un mes mas ¿bien? Se que es un reto bastante cautivador y difícil –

- Trato hecho – susurro ligeramente Thomas y Vector le tendió la mano. Al ver su rostro sentía como si estuviera haciendo un trato con el diablo pero no le quedo de otra más que aceptar. Sus manos se cruzaron, sabiendo que Vector le iría a informar a su padre el cambio en el juego. Lo que sentía Thomas era asco. Asco de si mismo y por jugar de esa manera tan sucia pero no quedaba de otra. Simplemente, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia otro lugar, lejos de Vector.

- Ah, por cierto Thomas ¿y que tienes planeado para este viernes? – la sangre del castaño se helo al instante. – Sera tu cumpleaños numero 18 y espero que hagas una fiesta formidable porque te tengo una pequeña sorpresa que haz de gozar –

Sin haberle dado la cara, Thomas pudo sentir la sonrisa frívola y cruel que emergía de los labios de Vector. Hasta el mismo Thomas quería olvidar esa repugnante fecha de su cumpleaños, ya seria mayor de edad. Pero no solo se cumplía el aniversario de el… Siempre había odiado ese maldito día. No soportaba más estar en aquel sitio así que continúo caminando, con la nostalgia de que le hayan recordado aquel fatico día.

Las clases habían terminado. Todos se retiraban a sus casas después de un arduo día de trabajo y estudio. Era para muchos bastante reconfortante el saber que esa semana terminaban las clases. Parecía como si las nubes en el cielo se movieran lenta y pesadamente, había un frio de cierta manera exquisito, de esos fríos que te reconfortan pero nunca te llegan a molestar. El invierno se acercaba. Rio podía notarlo, ella estaba esperando a Thomas detrás de los talleres de cocina. Se sentía ansiosa y asustada porque su celular estaba sonando con llamadas de su hermano pero ella había decidió no contestar. Miraba hacia ambos lados para mirar si el chico de la cicatriz en el ojos venia. Ahora que lo pensaba le daba cierta curiosidad por saber como fue que se hizo esa cicatriz. Pero el pensar en el le causaba un sonrojo notorio y cada vez que estaba frente a Thomas su corazón se aceleraba, se sentía cálida y querida. Tenia que admitirlo. Desde hace mucho tiempo ella estaba enamorada de el pero jamás fue lo suficientemente valiente como para acercársele. Sin embargo, la enemistad de su hermano mayor y el chico que le gustaba era de muerte.

- ¡Hey Rio! – escucho un grito y miro que Thomas se acercaba caminando hacia ella. Cuando por fin lo tuvo de enfrente miro que tenia una sonrisa bastante cautivadora y traviesa.

- Hola Thomas – saludo amablemente - ¿Qué venimos a hacer exactamente? –

- Ya veras mi Reina del Hielo – dio una carcajada con lo cual preocupaba a la peliazul. Thomas se acerco a una puerta en la parte de atrás de los talleres de cocina. Una puerta metálica y grande. El chico saco unas llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta, esta emitió un leve crujido al ser abierta. Rio aun no comprendía muy bien que pasaba. Thomas entro e invito a Rio a pasar, aunque dudo por un momento, al final termino accediendo. Estaba oscuro y detrás de si, Thomas cerró la puerta y después encendió las luces. Se encontraban dentro del taller, de un color azul cromático y un tanto frívolo, equipada obviamente con lo que se puede esperar de un taller de cocina.

- Aquí no hay nadie – dijo Rio observando todo el sitio y sin encontrar ni otra presencia mas que ellos dos. - ¿Cómo es que tu tienes las llaves de este sitio? –

- Le saque una copia a las llaves del Intendente mientras Alit y Gilag lo entretenían – confeso el chico de ojos magenta - ¡Debiste verlo! ¡Fue bastante divertido! –

- Me imagino… - hizo un puchero Rio.

- A veces venimos aquí cuando tenemos hambre y nos preparamos algo de comer después de los entrenamientos, ya sabes – invito a Rio a sentarse en una de las mesas de color blanco que estaban en el lugar.

- ¿A comer, dijiste? – titibuteo un poco Rio sintiéndose muy nerviosa y asustada. El sándwich Arclight asintió decidido y saco algunas cosas del refrigerador, otras de las alacenas que había arriba de cada equipo de cocina y de los estantes.

- Aquí hay un poco de filete, arroz, vino… Mmmm… ¡si perfecto! – guiño un ojo y le dirigió a la chica una sonrisa. Pero Rio no estaba segura sintiéndose ahí ¿Qué era lo que planeaba?

- Thomas… por favor…. – gimió suplicante. Fo noto su cara de miedo y noto que su cuerpo temblaba, así que se puso frente de ella, con la cara mas seria que pudo y tomo sus manos, agarrándola fuertemente para que no se escapara. Mientras tanto, ella quería desviar la vista pero no podía, solo podía sentir que la sangre fluía mas rápido en ella y que su pecho latía rápidamente.

- Rio Kamishiro, tú de aquí no te vas sin que hayas comido algo ¿entendido? – la voz de el sonó profunda y autoritaria.

- Pero… Thomas… yo… yo… no puedo – cerro los ojos.

- Claro que puedes y lo vas a hacer, aquí no están ni tus padres ni Nash para que te vean y no me vas a negar este platillo – soltó una de sus manos para agarrar su rostro y que pupilas se cruzaran inminentemente.

- Thomas… no puedo… - gimió Rio al cruzar mirada con el y noto una sombra decidida atravesar su cuerpo, un presentimiento cálido cruzo por su espalda haciéndola estremecer.

- Mira, tu no te iras de aquí sin que hayas probado bocado, no te estoy preguntando, comerás porque comerás – dio media vuelta y se puso un delantal. Rio aun estaba petrificada por sus palabras y quedo conmovida de que por primera vez alguien se preocupara de esa manera por ella. Así que, el chico comenzó a preparar un platillo con los ingredientes que había en el taller. Olía demasiado bien. Ella noto como Thomas agarraba todo lo necesario con destreza y habilidad, no sabia que el cocinara. Pero aun más sintió una paz tan persuasiva al notar la sonrisa de Thomas realizando su trabajo. Eso la hizo sentir que en serio había alguien preocupándose por ella y la llenaba mas de gozo saber que era el… Del chico que estaba enamorada…

Después de un tramo largo de tiempo, sin que ninguno de los dos haya cruzado palabras, Thomas coloco enfrente de ella un plato blanco y en el sirvió un filete jugoso, una pequeña porción de ensalada y un poco de puré de papas. El olor penetro hasta lo mas hondo de los pulmones de Rio causándole un escalofrió cálido.

- ¡Listo! ¡La comida esta servida! – sonrió Thomas quitándose el delantal y desdoblando las mangas de su camisa blanca. Después, el se sirvió un plato y se sentó frente de ella.

- Thomas, no sabia que supieras cocinar… - quedo admirada por lo bien que se veía y olía aquella comida.

- Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi, muñeca – le dirigió un guiño – Además, mi padre y mi hermano mayor Chris trabajan mucho, así que Michael y yo tenemos que arreglárnoslas para sobrevivir, bueno mas yo a veces le preparo la cena cuando estoy en casa, lo único que sabe hacer ese niño es preparar te y galletas –

- Pues se mira delicioso… pero… - retiro el plato, agachándose avergonzada – No puedo Thomas… yo… lo siento –

- Te dije que no te irías de aquí hasta que comieras y no te dejare ir – volvió a acercarle el plato – Por cada bocado que des, yo daré uno – Rio lo observo algo confusa y después miro su plato. Tomo un tenedor e hizo un pequeño corte en el filete, volvió a mirar a Thomas. El aun la observaba. Miro de nuevo el plato.

- Solo un poco Rio… con eso será suficiente – acerco el bocado a sus labios y Thomas se sentía ansioso por verla comerlo. Rio mastico el pequeño pedazo de carne en su boca y después lo paso.

- ¡Ahhhhh! – Sonrió gustosa y por primera vez Thomas sintió alegría por verla sonreír de esa manera, había notado que tenia una sonrisa muy bonita - ¡Esto esta muy delicioso! –

- ¿Verdad? Es un filete que prepare con un poco del vino blanco que había – Thomas dio una mordida a su propio filete – Me alegro que te haya gustado –

- ¡De verdad esta muy bueno! – dio otra mordida y así continuo. No sentía culpa, no sentía remordimiento por estar comiendo de esa manera y no había ningún espejo que le dijera lo contrario. Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas y Thomas sintió esa sensación de quietud, jamás había tenido ese sentimiento de tranquilidad con una chica y mas compartir una cosa así. De hecho, jamás le había preparado de comer a alguien en específico más que a su familia, pero se sentía a gusto en disfrutar la compañía de la pequeña Kamishiro.

- Ok, ya están ambos dentro Ámbar – susurro una chica pelirroja mientras le daba las señales especificas a las dos rubias que la acompañaban. Las tres se asomaron cuidadosamente por la puerta principal de aquel salón para que no las atraparan.

- Espero que podamos sacarles tremendo susto con esto – sonrió maléficamente Amy sacando una botella llena de alcohol y unos cerillos. Ámbar se aseguro que nadie las estuviera observando y les indico a sus otras dos amigas que se agacharan. Las tres se miraron con unos ojos llenos de coraje pero diversión furtiva a la vez. Ese era su momento para tomar las riendas del juego.

- Rio Kamishiro, por tu culpa Thomas nos cambio y por ti, que eres una simple mocosa – menciono Riza observándolos nuevamente desde la puerta – Pero ya veras, este es nuestro mundo y las que mandamos aquí somos nosotras ¿no es así Ámbar? –

- Thomas Arclight también tiene que pagárnosla – menciono Amy.

- ¿Quieres jugar Thomas? Pues divirtámonos – las tres rieron silenciosamente. Nuevamente miraron hacia dentro del salón, ahí estaban los dos comiendo, era la oportunidad perfecta con la escuela medio vacía y ellos en total silencio. Cuando se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba seria demasiado tarde para ambos. - ¿Listas mis niñas? –

- Listas – afirmaron al unísono Riza y Amy. Rápidamente, Riza lanzo la botella de alcohol dentro y Ámbar lanzo algunos cerillos encendidos mientras que Amy cerraba la puerta. Después, salieron huyendo a escondidas entre risas traviesas y malvadas, sintiendo que era un plan perfecto para vengarse, que Rio Kamishiro mirara que en realidad el mundo les pertenecía y que todo giraba en torno a ellas...

- ¿Qué fue eso? – se espanto Rio al escuchar caer una botella y que rápidamente cerraron la puerta. Miro la botella y los cerillos tirados juntos.

- ¿Pero que diablos…? – exclamo Thomas pero fue interrumpido, ya que el liquido junto con el fuego hizo una explosión y salpico todo a su alrededor, entonces empezó a incendiarse alrededor.

- ¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando!? – grito Rio al saltar hacia atrás y quedar tirada en el suelo. El fuego comenzaba a esparcirse rápidamente sobre el mobiliario, la llama naranja cambiaba a intervalos de rojo y un toque azulado y el calor comenzaba a tornarse un poco mas intenso.

- ¡Oh no! ¡El lugar esta en llamas! ¡Thomas! ¡Thomas! ¿Dónde estas? – grito Rio tapándose la boca para no exhalar el humo. El fuego comenzaba a consumir todo y Thomas estaba tirado en el suelo, viendo las llamas comerse lo que había en su paso. Estaba paralizado, no podía moverse y su cara expresaba un miedo perturbador. Estaba temblando sin que pudiera detenerse y no desviaba la vista sobre el fuego.

- No… no… - salieron leves gemidos de sus labios mientras retrocedía asustado hasta que su espalda toco la pared. La escena para el cambio inesperadamente y el fuego solo le traía malos recuerdos de un pasado que debía de olvidar. El ambiente en sus ojos se transformo rotundamente y las llamas ante el bailaban lentamente.

- ¡Thomas! – grito Rio desesperada y lo observo ahí tirado en el suelo, petrificado ante el fuego que consumía todo a su paso. La peliazul se acerco rápidamente a el, agarrándolo de los hombros y mirándolo directo a los ojos para que reaccionara - ¡Thomas tenemos que salir de aquí, por favor, reacciona! –

Parecía inútil que le hablara. Pudo notar el infierno que se estaba desatando en sus ojos y el horrible sentimiento de miedo que lo estaba invadiendo, poco a poco, llenándolo de terror y desesperación ¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando así? ¡Su vida estaba en juego! Rio intento sacudirlo inútilmente para que le prestara atención pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el fuego ardiente. Rio estaba desesperándose, el humo comenzaba a invadir el salón y el calor se volvía cada vez mas intenso.

- No… ¡Otra vez no! ¡Por favor! ¡No! – grito ahogadamente el Arclight poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

- ¡Thomas! ¡Por favor reacciona! – Rio tenía ganas de llorar al ver el estado del chico. Jamás lo había visto así, aquella persona de sonrisa cautivadora y traviesa, de cara burlona y sarcástica se había convertido en un crio indefenso y con miedo. Thomas no podía ver nada más que el ambiente modificado, el fuego consumir su pasado… No notaba la cara de Rio, solo la cara de ella, quien lo había salvado y abandonado el mismo día… Los ojos magentas permanecían ahí pero estaba la cara de aquella mujer, de cabello plateado y sonrisa triste y difusa, despidiéndose de el, por querer salvarlo y que se fue.

- Madre… por favor… no…. No te vayas – sus ojos temblaron y extendió una mano a la cara de Rio, sintiendo que era otra persona. Rio quedo desconcertada, sabia que estaba en un estado de paranoia o de shock y ahora entendía que había algo relacionado con su madre ya difunta y un secreto que el también guardaba.

- Oh no ¿Qué hago? – se angustio Rio al ver que no podía hacer nada, sin embargo el se había preocupado por ella y quiso ayudarla, ahora era momento de regresar el favor. Tomo la cara de Thomas entre sus manos y lo miro directo a los ojos, no estaba segura, sus labios temblaban pero era la única manera de hacerlo antes de que fuera tarde – Thomas, por favor, reacciona… Soy Rio Kamishiro ¿no lo recuerdas? Vuelve por favor… coff… coff… necesitamos salir de aquí por que tu madre te ha querido con vida… por favor… -

Thomas seguía temblando y su mente aun permanecía paralizada. Exhalaba hondamente y el rostro que su mente había traído de nuevo al presente se fue desvaneciendo hasta volver a ver el cabello azul de Rio y sus ojos magenta que estaban llenos de angustia. Ella le sonrió al ver que estaba recuperando la cordura.

- Rio… - susurro inaudible…


	9. Capitulo 9: Mis Verdaderos Sentimientos

Capitulo 9: Mis Verdaderos Sentimientos hacia Ti.

- Rio… - susurro inaudible. El panorama que había creado su mente nuevamente estaba tomando su forma real y se percato de que la cocina se estaba incendiando. Miro hacia ambos lados, observando que las llamas consumían el mobiliario en una danza color naranja y roja, que a su vez despedía un humo incapaz de respirar.

- ¡Thomas, tenemos que salir de aquí! – le grito Rio halando de su brazo. Thomas aun estaba un poco desconcertado pero al verla nuevamente se dio cuenta que en realidad, con la que estaba en aquel momento de ilusión era Rio y no con su madre. Asintió confundido y se levanto, tomando la mano de Rio y tapándose la boca y nariz. Se acercaron rápidamente a la puerta principal y trataron de abrirla pero estaba cerrada.

- ¡Mierda! – blasfemo Thomas exaltado. Por un momento noto los ojos angustiados de Rio y se sintió culpable de haberla metido en ese problema tan peligroso - ¡Rápido por la puerta metálica! – ordeno y los dos se dirigieron enseguida a la puerta.

- ¡Auch! – exclamo Rio al tratar de abrirla pero estaba la perilla demasiado caliente. Miro asustada a Thomas – Thomas… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –

El chico también se sentía muy asustado y mas por ver la cara de aquella chica, noto que por culpa de su paranoia el asunto se volvió más grave. De haber reaccionado antes hubieran salido a salvo. Estaba sintiendo que le faltaba aire y le comenzó a dar sueño, sintiéndose agobiado. Se toco la cicatriz que tenia en el ojo derecho y miro nuevamente las flamas, el miedo volvió a surgirle desde la nuca, recorriéndole por toda la espalda pero no podía comportarse cobarde en ese momento. Tenían que salir.

- Hay que intentar… abrir la puerta principal… con las llaves – jadeo exhaustivo el Arclight mientras jalaba apenas con ganas a Rio. Las llamas comenzaban a ahogarlo y con las manos temblorosas trato de sacar las llaves de su pantalón. Rio miraba alrededor y escucho una alarma que se emitía fuera del salón. Por un momento pensó en que si Nash se enteraba de aquello, seguro que la mandaría directo a una muerte segura. Pero la idea se borro de su mente al reconocer que lo importante en ese momento era salvar la vida de ambos. Thomas comenzó a mirar borroso y los sonidos de la combustión del fuego se fueron haciendo distantes poco a poco.

- ¡Oh no Thomas! ¡Por favor no te duermas! – grito Rio al ver como el chico caía de rodillas al suelo. Noto que su respiración se entrecortaba y que se estaba asfixiando con el humo que despedían los muebles. Lo abrazo para evitar que cayera al suelo.

- Lo siento… mi Reina del Hielo… - susurro antes de cerrar los ojos.

- ¡No por favor Thomas, no me dejes! – le exigió pero al parecer el chico había perdido el conocimiento. Rio se sentía desesperada al no saber que hacer. Ahora se encontraba sola, tratando de salvar la vida de ambos. Comenzó a llorar, las lagrimas se volatizaban al tocar el suelo ardiente. No… No era el momento para llorar…

- ¡Ahhhhhh! – grito decidida y dando una fuerte patada hacia la puerta. No paso nada. Una vez más. Volvió a dar una patada, esta vez más fuerte pero la puerta seguía sin abrirse. Tenia al chico castaño sostenido entre sus brazos, no podía todo acabar ahí. Un último esfuerzo. Con toda su fuerza, acumulo todo lo que podía en su pierna y dio otra patada estrepitosa que abrió de golpe la puerta - ¡Que bien! – exclamo orgullosa de si misma y su propia fuerza. Ahora era el momento de salir de ahí. Arrastro a Thomas, apenas podía con el peso de el, pero no le importaba, tenia que sacarlo de ahí.

Ya en el pasillo del edificio, visualizo la puerta de salida y cargo a Thomas, recargando uno de sus brazos en sus hombros y manteniendo una de sus manos en la espalda del chico y otra en el pecho de el. Abrió la puerta, sintiendo el aire frio de fuera y alejo a ambos todo lo que podía del lugar donde se estaba suscitando el incendio. Hasta que por fin sintió que estaban seguros, coloco el cuerpo de Thomas en el suelo, se sentía aterrada por que el… por que… no quería pensar lo peor. Se recargo en su pecho y aun escuchaba sus respiros. Aun seguía con vida, eso era bueno.

- ¡Por favor, alguien ayúdeme! – grito desesperada. El fuego detrás de ella envolvía mas al edificio y el humo negro se hacia mas evidente a la vista. Entonces, observo que un grupo de personas se acercaban al lugar y visualizo entre todas esas personas a Alit.

- ¡Merag! – grito aterrado y corrió hacia donde estaba, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Thomas inconsciente en el suelo - ¡Por Don Thousand! ¡¿Qué demonios paso aquí?! –

- ¡No lo se Alit! – Grito Merag - ¡Pero Thomas esta inconsciente, por favor, ayúdame! – El chico de ojos verdes asintió asustado y se agacho para ver el estado de Thomas, noto que aun respiraba pero su estado podía ser aun más peligroso del que parecía.

- Por favor Thomas, despierta… - la chica tomo una de las manos del Arclight, esperanzada de que abriera los ojos y le dijera que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien. Detrás de ellos, una multitud se acercaba a ver que sucedía, entre maestros y alumnos que esa misma tarde se quedaban a algún estudio o entrenamiento.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Thomas Arclight! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? – una maestra lo reconoció de inmediato y se agacho a mirarlo.

- No se preocupe, ya llame a una ambulancia, llegara pronto… - notifico Alit guardando su celular en la maleta de entrenamiento que traía. Pero Merag no le importaba nada, estaba preocupada por el. Noto que la alarma que se había escuchado era una alarma de incendios, ya que en ese momento llego el equipo de bomberos con su respectivo equipo para la ocasión. Sentía que la tarde se hacia larga…

Una sirena de ambulancia emitía su ruido hacia un perímetro razonable como para considerar que había sucedido algo a alguna persona. Los paramédicos se movían rápidamente, como si fueran robots o como si en su cerebro el hacer eso fuera automático y en una camilla subían de inmediato el cuerpo inconsciente de Thomas Arclight. Detrás se desarrollaba otra escena: los bomberos habían logrado tranquilizar el hambre voraz del fuego que se había producido y el público docente y estudiantil emitía gemidos de angustia.

- Súbanlo con cuidado… - susurro un hombre que vestía uniforme de color azul marino e intervalos de blanco. Era una escena angustiante para todos, en especial para la chica que le había tocado presenciar todo eso.

- Quiero ir con el… - susurro tratando de acercarse pero Alit la detuvo, denegando con la cabeza. Ella comprendía muy bien el porque no podía ir con el, solo aguantarse ese nudo en la garganta, sentía culpa… Si ella no estuviera con sus "exageraciones", con el que el había descubierto su anorexia, jamás hubiera pasado eso. Alit la abrazo y ella se recargo en su pecho, por al menos había alguien con quien pasar el rato en su momento de angustia. Los paramédicos terminaron de subir a Thomas, mientras que la maestra subía con ellos a la ambulancia.

- Chicos, yo acompañare a Thomas al hospital, por favor vayan a casa y tranquilícense… - les dijo a Rio y a Alit para que no se preocuparan. La ambulancia se alejo, el sonido de la sirena se fue difuminando en el aire hasta, simplemente, desaparecer.

- Vámonos Merag, yo te llevo a casa – se ofreció Alit y ella camino con el, mirando hacia atrás, preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar. Salieron de la escuela, rumbo a casa de la pequeña Kamishiro. Había un silencio incomodo entre los dos, sabia que ella se estaba remordiendo por dentro por lo que había pasado. No quería preguntarle pero sabia que si su hermano se enteraba, ella recibiría un castigo y eso era lo que menos quería.

- ¿Salvaste su vida, no es así? – se atrevió a preguntar mientras aun caminaban. Ella asintió levemente sin darle la mirada. Se conmovió demasiado por verla asi, tan apagada, tan triste - ¿Y porque estas triste? ¡Debería alegrarte que salvaste la vida de Thomas Arclight! –

- ¡No, claro que no! – Exclamo enojada - ¡De no haber sido por mi, el no estuviera en el hospital! –

- Y si no hubiera sido por ti, el estaría mas bien en otro lugar… - volteo su frase. Rio lo miro a los ojos, sabiendo que era verdad lo que decía y el se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa. – Venga, vamos a tu casa que yo le explicare a tus padres lo que sucedió – la jalo del brazo.

-Alit pero… - se sintió asustada. Si ellos se enteraban de lo que había sucedido podía desencadenarse algunos problemas, peores de los que había pasado.

- Sin peros Merag, ellos estarán orgullosos de lo que hiciste – le dirigió otra sonrisa cálida y llena de seguridad, haciendo que ella se ruborizara.

- ¿Dónde demonios estará? – pensaba un chico de ojos profundos azules y cabello purpura, caminando de un lado a otro de la sala de estar de la enorme Mansión Kamishiro. Miro su celular y no tenia ni una llamada de ella.

- Ryoga ¿quieres tranquilizarte? – le ordeno su madre que estaba sentada en un cómodo sillón de piel, leyendo un libro tratando de parecer culta. Shark solo le dirigió una mirada desinteresada y volvió a dar una vuelta más por la estancia. Su padre estaba haciendo quien sabe que cosa por el teléfono, hablando frívolamente con personas de su negocio. Tal vez algún otro Barian.

- Vuélvele a marcar si tanto te preocupa – le ordeno su padre interrumpiendo la platica que el tenia por el teléfono – Esa niña cuando llegue tendrá graves problemas –

- Querido, seguro se quedo estudiando en la biblioteca de la escuela o practicando algún deporte, sabes que nuestra hija es tan talentosa – murmuro sonando casi convencida de lo que decía sobre su hija, pero todos sabían que era una mentira.

- ¡FAMILIA KAMISHIRO! ¡PREPAREN SUS APLAUSOS QUE CON USTEDES LES TRAIGO A LA HEROÍNA DEL DIA! – se escucho un grito proveniente de la puerta principal de la Mansión además de un golpe de azoton de la puerta.

- ¿Qué rayos esta sucediendo? – frunció el ceño el padre de Shark parándose de su lugar y yendo al lugar donde se había escuchado el grito. La madre de los Kamishiro también se levanto, aunque estaba un poco más preocupada por su aspecto que por lo que pasaba.

- Esa voz era de Alit… - susurro Nash también dirigiéndose al lugar.

- Alit, no tenías que alardear así… - susurro Merag un poco tímida. Alit solo le sonrió divertidamente hasta que visualizo la cara de pescado pasado de fecha de Nash.

- ¡Rio! ¡¿Dónde carajos estabas!? – grito Shark pero Alit jalo a Rio por el brazo y le dio un empujón a Nash para indicarle que se quitara de su camino.

- ¡Contigo no es el asunto, cara de pescado! – le grito dirigiéndose a los padres de Rio. Esta última miro como le hervía la sangre a su hermano y solo opto por dirigirle una sonrisa nerviosa y un encogimiento de hombros.

- ¿Pero que escandalo traen ustedes? – exigió una respuesta la madre de Merag que junto con su padre tenían cara de pocos amigos. Alit les hizo una reverencia y observo por todos lados, hasta encontrarse con un florero. Jalo a Rio y tiro lo que había dentro del florero para usarlo como un tipo de micrófono. Después, brinco alejándose de Rio. Ella estaba asustada y los demás tenían cara de confusión, sobre todo Nash, tenia una cara tanto graciosa como estúpida.

- ¡Damas, caballeros y chicos cara de pescado! – Presento Alit, cosa que no hizo gracia a su líder Barian - ¡Con ustedes la heroína del sándwich Arclight, Rio Kamishiro! ¡Yei! –

- ¿Pero de que esta hablando? – susurro el padre de Shark un tanto confundido - ¿Cómo que heroína? – Rio se sonrojo y trato de ocultar su rostro entre su cuerpo pero era evidente que Alit les revelaría lo que paso.

- Señores, no quiero ser grosero pero… - Alit atravesó todo su rostro con una sonrisa traviesa – Ustedes deben sentirse orgullosos de su hija, el día de hoy salvo una vida –

- ¿Salvo una vida? – los ojos de la madre Kamishiro casi se salen de orbita por la sorpresa y a continuación dirigieron sus miradas estupefactas sobre la pequeña Kamishiro - ¿Eso es cierto Rio? –

- Eh… yo… si… bueno… - Rio no sabia que decir, se sentía bastante avergonzada pero también tenia el presentimiento de que podía suceder algo bueno. Mientras, Nash al escuchar a quien se referían todo le daba mal espina, sobre todo la pregunta que se hacia era ¿Qué hacia Rio con ese tipo?

- Reina del Hielo ¡explícaselos! – lo animo Alit jalándola de un brazo y dándole un empujoncito en la espalda para ponerla ante sus padres. Ella los miro, tan altos y siempre los había admirado por ser el ejemplo de "perfección" que ellos esperaban que fuera. El corazón le latía rápidamente mientras que ellos esperaban alguna palabra proveniente de sus labios. Agacho la mirada, sonrojada y titibuteante, quería hablar pero sentía que no seria suficiente para convencer de que ella era una heroína, de que pudo salvar una vida y ganarse el verdadero orgullo de quienes la trajeron al mundo.

- Rio estaba conmigo viendo mi entrenamiento de boxeo – comenzó Alit a hablar, dijo una pequeña mentira para que Nash no se alterara, si decía que ella estaba con Thomas seguro que a ambos los asesinaba – me dijo que quería aprender un poco mas sobre el deporte, así que… así que… - no sabia como continuar la mentira. Rio entonces recordó lo que Thomas le había dicho para que pudieran mentir sobre donde estaba si es que se lo llegaban a preguntar, por si acaso, rápidamente su mente formulo una continuación de la historia.

- ¡Así que le pedí sus guantes de box para poder intentarlo! – dijo rápidamente Rio y Alit entendió que le estaba siguiendo el juego. Por al menos aprendió algo de Thomas Arclight. – Pero notamos que olvido su maleta deportiva y dijo que la había dejado en los talleres de cocina ¿no es así Alit? –

- ¡Oh si claro! – Levanto un dedo para mostrarse seguro – Es que… ummmm… antes de ir a entrenar voy a comer algo junto con Gilag y Thomas a los talleres de cocina ¡el tipo si que sabe cocinar muy bien! –

- ¡Y me ofrecí para ir por ella! – Rio comenzó a sonreír para que notaran su seguridad. Recordaba constantemente como sonreía Thomas para poder hacer lo mismo, siempre actuaba con ese cinismo y burla frente a los demás, parecía que le funcionaba muy bien – Así que salí por ella pero al entrar al taller de cocina note que estaba en llamas ¡y ahí estaba Thomas Arclight inconsciente en el suelo! – alardeo extendiendo los brazos.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – pregunto su padre muy confundido.

- ¡Rio se armo de valentía y arrastro el cuerpo desmayado de Thomas hacia fuera, salvándolo! – brinco Alit tomando la mano de Rio y apuntando hacia quien sabe donde - ¡Es una heroína! Oh claro, después llame una ambulancia y se lo llevaron – Todos quedaron en silencio, Rio observo el rostro lleno de sorpresa de sus padres y sus ojos siguiendo los movimientos que hacia Alit.

- Eso suena absurdo – se atrevió a decir su hermano con su típica cara de molestia. Alit trato de imitarlo con lo que lo único que logro fue ponerlo mas irritado y su cara le dio tanto miedo que se oculto detrás de Rio. Todos esperaban la respuesta de los señores Kamishiro y de repente, miraron en los labios de su padre dibujarse una enorme sonrisa llena de orgullo.

- ¡Hahaha! ¡Por Don Thousand que mi hija es el modelo de chica ideal! – Grito con una carcajada y coloco su mano pesadamente sobre el hombro de Rio - ¡Mi hija es una heroína, salvo al hijo de nuestro nuevo socio, Thomas Arclight! –

- Estamos orgullosos de ti, mi querida Rio ¡esto hablara muy bien de ti! – la madre de Rio se apresuro a tomarla de las manos y le dirigió una sonrisa llena de hipocresía mezclada con orgullo superficial. Aunque Rio entendía perfectamente todo se trataba del teatro de familia perfecta, le daba confortación el saber que le sonreían de esa manera, que se sentía querida y admirada por sus padres. Ella los miro a los ojos y sonrió, festejando junto con ellos.

- Gracias padres – sonrió cerrando los ojos y sonrojando sus mejillas.

- ¡Debemos festejar esto! ¡Querida, abre la mejor botella de champagne que tengamos y la más cara, que esta noche es de nuestra hija! – animo el padre de los Kamishiro tomando a su esposa e hija por la cintura. La señora asintió ligeramente mientras fantaseaba el como se lo contaría a sus amigas y se morirían de envidia por tener una hija como la de ella. Pero a Rio le preocupaba otra cosa: el saber si Thomas Arclight en realidad estaba bien. Entonces, se armo de valor y jalo de la manga del saco a su padre.

- Padre – susurro aun sonrojada – Se que mañana hay escuela, pero necesito ir a ver a Thomas, necesito saber si el esta bien… por favor – suplico con ojos angustiados. Su padre la miro y después observo a su esposa. El semblante de su cara cambio a uno mas firme y se poso de manera recta frente a su hija. Rio se separo un poco de el, mirándole desde abajo, con la esperanza de que aceptara.

-Vaya, vaya, no solo mi hija es una heroína, también se preocupa por los demás… - sonrió arrogantemente pero los ojos de Rio deslumbraron de alegría – Puedes ir mañana temprano si así lo deseas Rio… -

- Yo iré con ella – interfirió Nash. Todos lo observaron detenidamente, Rio comenzaba a sentirse muy asustada ya que su hermano mayor le cruzo una mirada llena de repugnancia y desprecio. Alit sentía la necesidad de interferir pero Rio le cruzo miradas indicándole que no lo hiciera, que Nash podría hacerle algo.

- Esta bien hijo, vas con ella y por favor ninguno de los dos cometa tonterías, ante la situación debemos quedar con una imagen perfecta ante la familia Arclight – pronuncio con palabras frívolas el señor Kamishiro. Después, junto con su esposa se retiraron a la cocina para dar un brindis a que su pedestal estaba tan alto como deseaban. Quedaron solos Alit, Rio y Shark, en un silencio tan quieto como peligroso. Inmediatamente, Nash tomo con furia el brazo de Rio y la encaro terriblemente.

- ¡Suéltame! – Exclamo Rio con el miedo traspasándole la garganta - ¡Nash, suéltame! –

- ¡Mira Rio, yo no me creo esa historia de que te encontraste a Thomas de casualidad! ¡Mejor dime, que hacías con ese imbécil! – exigió una respuesta pero Rio solo frunció el entrecejo, tratando de mostrarse igual de firme y agresiva que el.

- Nash, no nos alteremos, eso fue lo que sucedió – trato de tranquilizarlo Alit pero era en vano.

- ¡Tu no te metas, a ti te ira peor por haber ocultado este tipo de cosas Alit! – amenazo el líder Barian penetrando con sus ojos oscuros el semblante asustado de Alit.

- ¡Cállate Nash! ¡Tú… tú… tu no todo el tiempo tienes la razón! – Se soltó agresivamente Rio, enfrentándose a su hermano mayor… eso era algo que hubiera hecho Thomas - ¡Tu no tienes derecho a controlar lo que hago! ¡Yo… yo… yo… yo quiero ir a ver a Thomas por que me preocupo por el, no por fingir ser perfecta! –

- ¡Cállate! – grito Nash volviéndola a tomar del brazo y tirándola al suelo. Rio estaba muy asustada pero no cambiaria su actitud… Era el momento para demostrar quien era en realidad.

- ¡Nash, eres un idiota! – Grito Alit yendo a socorrer a Rio que yacía tirada en el suelo - ¡Podrás ser nuestro líder, pero frente a mi no permitiré que trates así a Rio! –

Los ojos de Rio temblaban al ver a su hermano y este solo quedo impactado por las palabras de Alit. Titibuteo un poco, su cara había cambiado a una aterrada pero después volvió a su actitud de siempre. Dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación no sin antes dirigirles una última mirada asesina.

- ¿Estas bien Rio? – Alit ayudo a la Reina del Hielo a levantarse mientras ella sacudía su uniforme de la escuela.

- Si, gracias Alit no te preocupes – le sonrió ligeramente haciendo que este sonriera de gusto al ver que ella estaba bien.

- Me alegro y dime mi princesa Barian… - dio una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa - ¿Cómo le harás para ir mañana a donde Thomas? Nash no te permitirá ir y mentira a tus padres diciéndoles que en realidad fueron a ver a Thomas –

- Ya lo tengo previsto "mi querido boxeador" hehehe – Rio guiño un ojo y sonrió de una manera tan traviesa que Alit no pudo creer que ella hiciera esa expresión.

- ¡Hahaha! ¡Si veo que has aprendido algo de Thomas! – La abrazo por el cuello - ¡Hasta la frase que me dice! ¡Esa es mi pequeña!

- Ehhh… si… si… ¿quieres soltarme? –

- Muy bien, las 4:30 de la madrugada, Nash se despierta dentro de media hora, es mi oportunidad – susurro para si la pequeña peliazul desde su alcoba mirando el pequeño reloj de mano que traía puesto. Estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo dormir toda la noche. Prefirió levantarse y vestirse rápidamente para efectuar el plan que había pensado. Camino de puntillas con sus zapatos color azul sobre el piso de madera que cubría su habitación. Se asomo por la rendijilla de la puerta hacia el pasillo del piso.

- Perfecto, todo esta vacío… - salió a escondidas. Trato de hacer el menor ruido posible y al pasar por la habitación de su hermano, trato de ver por la rendija de la puerta. Apenas susceptible con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana de la alcoba de su hermano, observo que dormía plácidamente sobre su enorme cama. Perfecto, era la oportunidad para salir. Bajo por las escaleras con total cuidado y miraba la puerta. Parecía inalcanzable, tenía el corazón en la mano a toda velocidad. Sintió un enorme alivio al tener la perilla en su mano pero aun temblaba. La abrió con cuidado y se escucho un leve crujido. Echo un ultimo vistazo hacia dentro de su supuesto hogar, frívolo y envuelto en un ambiente corrosivo. Silencio total, la oscuridad invadía cada rincón con un manto negro.

- Lo siento, hermano… - susurro para si y después salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Afuera estaba frio, aspiro el aire helado y sintió un enorme escalofrió. Aun no amanecía pero pronto lo haría. Tenia que darse prisa. Cruzo con rapidez el jardín de la fachada de la Mansión Kamishiro, temblando un poco por la ventisca helada de aquella oscura madrugada. El ligero suéter color rosa que traía puesto no le ayudaba de mucho, peor el corto vestido negro que traía puesto. Pudo percibir como el aliento cálido se escapaba de sus dulces labios y la fría brisa caía en su pálida cara.

Camino un poco fuera de los cercos de su casa, estaba sola en aquel momento y le daba miedo; era la primera vez que caminaba fuera de casa a esas horas de la madrugada. Había unas luces tenues que iluminaban la calle. Se sentía un poco más segura pero la intranquilidad no la dejaba. Entonces miro pasar un taxi y lo detuvo, aunque el conductor estaba extrañado por ver a una chica tan pequeña como ella sola a esas horas, decidió servirle amablemente. Rio le indico que la llevara al Hospital de la ciudad y así fue como dejo atrás su miedo, devolviéndole a casa…

- Lo siento jovencita, pero el señor Thomas Arclight fue trasladado a su propia casa anoche – dijo con pesadez una chica que vestía de blanco y que revisaba una tabla con algunos papeles.

- ¿En serio? ¿Pero esta bien? – pregunto Rio preocupada, recargándose en el mostrador y poniendo una carita de tristeza y angustia. La enfermera sintió compasión por ella y le sonrió ligeramente, en serio parecía muy preocupada.

- ¿Eres familiar de Thomas? – le pregunto manteniendo su sonrisa.

- Bueno… yo… - Rio titibuteo un momento – Yo… yo lo salve de un incendio –

- Ah ya veo – Rio esquivo su mirada y mordió su labio, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa y acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja – Entonces creo que por ser la heroína debes saberlo –

- ¿Saber que? – al escuchar esas palabras Rio se sentía mas preocupada. La enfermera salió detrás del mostrador con la tabla entre sus manos y siguió sonriendo con amabilidad.

- Thomas tiene un registro de su historial clínico de hace 5 años o mas bien mañana serán 6 años, en ese historial se han registrado 4 desmayos en el que queda inconsciente por algunos días – explico la enfermera.

- ¿Eh? – Rio puso una cara de horror - ¿Cómo que queda inconsciente por algunos días? –

- Si, bueno… no sabemos la razón del porque pero al parecer, las condiciones para las que quede así, debe tener un shock bastante fuerte provocando que se desmaye y que quede inconsciente por algunos días, como un tipo de coma –

- ¿Y entonces porque dejaron que se fuera anoche? ¿Aun estaba inconsciente? – la enfermera se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba con su relato.

- Siempre ha sido así, su familia pide que se le traslade a casa y que ellos se encargan de su cuidado, después despierta y sigue su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, el análisis muestra que su cuerpo reacciona ante una situación y cuando despierta parece como si nunca hubiera pasado nada – Rio se quedo pensativa un momento. A lo mejor… no, estaba segura de que su madre tenia que ver con eso, por eso en el incendio trajo de sus recuerdos a la realidad a su mamá. La enfermera noto que aun estaba preocupada y aun conmovida por la pequeña, toco su hombro para calmarla - ¿Quieres que te de la dirección de su casa para que vayas a visitarlo? –

- ¿Haría eso por mi? – La peliazul sonrió feliz - ¡Muchas gracias! – la enfermera volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa y anoto en un papel la dirección de la familia Arclight. Después se lo dio a Rio y ella salió del hospital dándole las gracias a la enfermera. Nuevamente tomo un taxi y le dio la dirección al conductor para que la llevara ahí. Cuando por fin llego, noto el maravilloso jardín de la fachada de la casa Arclight y se impresiono por la belleza impregnada, era como estar en un hermoso jardín lleno de exquisitos olores y una vista única a pesar del invierno.

- La familia Arclight tiene un hermoso jardín – admiro Rio con un brillo especial en los ojos. El sol ya había salido, abrazando el cuerpo de la chica cálidamente. Los rayos anaranjados, como de color debilitado, irradiaban energía y llamaba a las flores para verle. Era un espectáculo único, profundo, con matices de una canción suave. Los pequeños sonidos del amanecer eran delicados pero Rio aun seguía con sus ojos perdidos entre los colores. Miro su pequeño reloj de muñeca. Ya eran las 7:00 a.m.

- ¿Rio? – escucho una voz suave pero extrañada. Miro a ver quien la llamaba y para su sorpresa era el hermano menor de Thomas, Michael Arclight. El chico se acerco a ella, tenia unas bolsas en sus manos y una chamarra gruesa color negra - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? O mejor aun ¿Cómo llegaste? –

La chica no sabía que responder pero noto que Michael no estaba listo para ir a la escuela, al contrario, traía puesto unas botas negras y un pantalón blanco. - ¿No fuiste a la escuela, Michael? – la mirada del pelirrosa decayó tristemente y después, con ligeras fuerzas, dibujo en sus labios una line apenas visible de un intento de sonrisa.

- Ven, no te dejare sola aquí afuera… - invito y abrió el portón para entrar. Rio le siguió el paso hasta que entraron en la casa de los Arclight. Era grande, un estilo que apuntaba a un estilo ingles pero a la vez sencillo. Había ese toque agradable, cálido y especial que nunca sintió en su propia casa. Michael se quito la chamarra en el vestíbulo, dejando ver una camisa roja de mangas cortas. – acompáñame a la cocina para dejar estas bolsas, tuve que salir temprano para hacer algunas compras –

- Siento si incomodo tan temprano pero… -

- Querías saber como esta Thomas ¿no es así? – dijo seriamente el pelirrosa aun caminando. La chica dio un gemido de aprobación. Quedaron en silencio hasta llegar a la cocina y Michael dejo las bolsas en la barra. Tardo unos segundos antes de que articulara alguna palabra.

- Michael, yo… - susurro Rio para romper la tensión pero escucho unos leves gemidos ahogados, un tipo de llanto silencioso proveniente del pelirrosa. Noto que se ponía tenso y apretaba los puños contra la barra, pero lo que mas le sorprendía es como el chico se lanzaba a sus pies con la cara empapada de llanto.

- ¡Gracias Rio, de verdad mi familia y yo estamos en eterno agradecimiento contigo! – menciono Michael casi adorando a la peliazul pero ella no entendía a que se refería. - ¡Si no fuera por ti… mi hermano… mi hermano no estaría con vida! –

- Pero solo hice lo que el hubiera hecho por mi… - se agacho junto con el para evitar que siguiera llorando. Tomo sus manos entre las suyas y miro sus ojos jades mojados por las lagrimas – No tienen el porque agradecerme…. – Michael limpio sus lagrimas y la abrazo. Por un momento quedaron así hasta que Rio lo separo ligeramente.

- De verdad, muchas gracias Merag, eres un ángel en la vida de Thomas… - susurro casi inaudible provocando que Rio se sonrojara.

- Siento interrumpir su "momento" pero no deberían estar haciendo mucho ruido, podrían alterar el estado de Thomas, tu bien sabes a lo que me refiero Michael… - escucharon unas palabras provenientes del marco dorado de la puerta de la cocina. Ambos dirigieron sus miradas para cruzarse con Christopher Arclight.

- Lo siento nii-sama, no pasara otra vez – se disculpo Suri algo apenado. Merag se levanto rápidamente e hizo una ligera reverencia a Chris como muestra de disculpa pero el peliplateado le sonrió y le mostro unos ojos llenos de agradecimiento.

- Pequeña, no tienes porque hacer ninguna reverencia, deberíamos hacerla nosotros por ti, la maestra nos conto lo que sucedió y nos dijo que había sido usted quien rescato a Thomas del incendio, fue bastante oportuna – coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de Rio pero fue algo cálido para ella, no como lo hacia su padre, con pesadez y orgullo. A diferencia de el, Chris lo hacia con agradecimiento y humildad.

- No fue nada… pero aun así me quede muy preocupada por Thomas – menciono la pequeña Kamishiro – Pero… me pregunto ¿habrá la oportunidad de que lo vea? –

Chris la miro algo desconcertado, nadie había visto a Thomas en ese estado de "coma", solo su familia y la familia de Vector pero nadie se había preocupado tanto por el en su vida. Michael se acerco para pedirle con sus ojos jade a su hermano mayor que la dejara, era lo menos que podían hacer ellos por la heroína que salvo la vida de su hermano; Chris asintió y les dejo pasar.

- Gracias… - sonrió Rio y Michael la dirigió a la habitación del sándwich Arclight. Cuando llegaron, Michael abrió la puerta y la escena no era muy agradable: había un basurero por todos lados, comida tirada por ahí, ropa arrugada y tal vez sucia colgada en lo que se podía, libros y cuadernos esparcidos a la buena de Dios por el suelo, ni siquiera podía notar el color del piso. La ventana estaba abierta por al menos, el aire helado penetraba por el susurrando en las cortinas blancas de la alcoba, levantándolas ligeramente como dando la bienvenida. Pero la escena no le importo a Rio al poner cara de terror por ver a Thomas Arclight postrado en su cama. Su cara seria y serena como si no estuviera en ese mundo, como si se hubiera ido hacia otra parte, perdido entre sueños; inmóvil y quieto, sin poder articular palabra ni mostrar esa sonrisa que le identificaba, llena de burla y sarcasmo hacia el mundo. Esto entristeció de sobremanera a Rio, sentía de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta y las infinitas ganas de abalanzarse sobre el chico para gritarle que despertara.

- Siento el desorden, Thomas no es amigo cercano de la limpieza que digamos… - Michael trato de sonar gracioso pero sabían ambos que no era el mejor momento para bromear. El pelirrosa acondiciono dos sillas para que se pudieran sentar si es que fuera posible entre el mar de basura. Luego, quedaron en silencio, el único hablador eran los susurros del exterior.

- Creo que deberías saberlo… - inicio Michael con unas palabras que perturbaron la tranquilidad de ambos, solo la chica lo observo con ojos de curiosidad.

- Fui al hospital y una enfermera me explico que Thomas ha quedado en ese estado 4 veces, con esta serian 5 y lo que lo ocasiona es un fuerte shock que lo deja en un estado de inconsciencia por unos días, me dio la dirección de su casa y así fue como llegue aquí – se adelanto en decir Rio. Michael asintió ligeramente, sin dejar de ver el rostro calmado de su hermano en cama. Sus ojos expresaban melancolía.

- ¿Sabes? Mañana es el cumpleaños numero 18 de Thomas – la sonrisa que trataba de mantener Michael se cortaba por una cara triste – Pero también es el aniversario de una de las peores tragedias de esta familia… -

- Si deseas contármelo te escuchare con atención… - susurro Rio pero Michael no dejaba de ver el cuerpo de Thomas.

- Hace 5 años, más bien mañana se cumplen 6 años desde aquel entonces, igualmente Thomas cumplía los 12 años, pero ese mismo día nuestra madre… nuestra madre falleció… -

- Entiendo… - se sensibilizo Rio – Supongo que Thomas ha de odiar ese día –

- Como no tienes idea… - confeso – Pero hay algo mas en todo eso, algo que relaciona a Thomas con esto… Nuestra madre sufría una enfermedad extraña, de esas enfermedades que no tienen cura aparente. Mi padre por eso se convirtió en investigador científico junto con Facker, para poder curar la enfermedad de mi madre. Chris era un aprendiz de ellos y salía a todas partes con mi padre para aprender más. Ese día fue el cumpleaños 12 de Thomas y mi hermano estaba emocionado pero el estado de nuestra madre empeoraba con los días y en ese día no fue la excepción… -

Rio escuchaba atentamente las palabras del menor Arclight y observaba que estaba tenso y triste.

- Ese día mi padre y Chris salieron por medicamentos y equipo para regular el estado de mamá, así que le dijeron a Thomas que no podrían comprar el pastel de cumpleaños que tenían planeado para ese día, yo salí con ellos para no quedarme aburrido en casa y Thomas se quedo con ella, después de unas horas, al regresar a casa… estaba… estaba… - le costaba mencionar las palabras indicadas y las lagrimas nuevamente resbalaron por sus mejillas sonrojadas – La casa estaba en vuelta en llamas… yo no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero mi padre y Chris estaban aterrados y Thomas fue lo único que se salvo de aquel accidente… -

- Michael… - susurro perturbada Rio.

- ¡Pero nuestra madre no se pudo salvar! ¡Murió aquel dia tratando de salvar a Thomas! – Trato de contener su llanto - ¡Pero ella no se salvo! – finalmente se hecho a llorar ocultando su cara entre sus manos. Rio no podía comparar su dolor con nada, sabia que ni ella misma había sufrido tanto y no tenia idea de que Thomas haya pasado por eso. No sabia que decir para calmar ese dolor. Ta vez nada lo quitaría. Michael se tranquilizo un poco y siguió mirando a Thomas.

- Mi hermano quedo con esa cicatriz en el ojo pero jamás hablo de lo que sucedió realmente, no sabemos que fue lo que provoco ese incendio pero se siente culpable… - se limpio las lagrimas – Thomas tiene un fuerte trauma con respecto al fuego, se queda perturbado y se desmaya, queda inconsciente por varios días hasta que despierta y no quiere hablar de lo que sucedió –

- Por eso es que me llamo madre… - susurro Rio ahora entendiendo a la perfección pero Michael se quedo pasmado con lo que dijo.

- ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Te llamo madre?! – exclamo.

- Cuando estábamos ahí dentro, tenía la vista perdida y me llamo madre, no es la primera vez que lo hace… - confeso Rio. Entonces Michael se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejo helado al mirar los ojos de la chica… los ojos magenta.

- Tienen… los mismos ojos… - pensó aun pasmado.

- ¿Pero por que no quiere hablar de eso? – pregunto Rio.

- Jamás ha querido hacerlo… después del incidente Thomas transformo radicalmente su actitud y se convirtió en… en lo que es ahora – Michael se levanto de su silla y busco algo entre el cochinero de la habitación hasta que cogió un objeto. Se acerco a Rio y se lo tendió – Ella es nuestra madre –

- Es… es una mujer muy hermosa… -admiro Rio. Aquella mujer poseía ojos grandes de color magenta, viva imagen de la mirada de Thomas y una sonrisa tan cálida como el sol abrazador de las mañanas. Su cabello blanco y corto resaltaba muy bien su piel, definitivamente alguien extrañaría a una mujer tan hermosa como ella.

- Thomas ha vivido con su recuerdo desde hace 6 años y se culpa por lo que paso a pesar de que no tiene nada que ver con aquel accidente, solo era un niño – se sentó nuevamente – Mi hermano será un idiota, pero se el sufrimiento que siente por esto, miro sus ojos y veo lo que llora en silencio, veo lo que siente a pesar de todo y comparto su dolor… -

- Siento mucho si les hice recordar todo esto… yo solo quería… - Michael le dirigió una sonrisa difusa.

- A pesar de todas las personas que fingen ser amigos de Thomas, eres la única chica que ha venido hasta acá para saber como esta y créeme que mi hermano jamás tuvo a alguien que se quedara con el en estos momentos, todos te lo agradecemos – le dirigió otra sonrisa pero esta vez mas llena de animo – Iré por un poco de té ¿deseas una taza? –

- Me encantaría… - sonrojo sus mejillas y a continuación, Michael salió de la habitación dejando a los dos solos. Rio observaba detenidamente la cara de Thomas, como esperando a que despertara pero sabia que no sucedería así. El viento le susurraba algo, su mente se había quedado con las palabras de Michael en pie. Lentamente y sin que lo pensara, se acerco al cuerpo de Thomas y se hinco ante el, tomando su mano descubierta. Lo miro nuevamente esperando a que le volviera a sonreír, con esa sonrisa que le encantaba y la llenaba de seguridad. Puso su mano en su rostro, cerrando los ojos y sentía una luz cálida por dentro.

- Yo estaré contigo Thomas… - susurro ligeramente y apretó su mano contra ella – No te abandonare por que yo… por que yo te amo… -

Sus palabras se desvanecieron en el silencio de la alcoba, sabia que el no la escuchaba pero necesitaba decírselo aunque sea de esa manera. Mientras tanto, Michael había escuchado por la rendija de la puerta lo que Rio confeso entre susurros. Sabía que su hermano solo quería jugar con ella pero a la vez sentía que Rio tenía ese poder especial para lograr cambiarlo, para que se diera cuenta de sus errores.

Entonces, se fue con una sonrisa en los labios a servir un poco de té…


	10. Capitulo 10: Mi Verdadero Primer Beso

Capitulo 10: Mi Verdadero Primer Beso

Su pequeña cara reflejaba una tranquilidad profunda y paz exquisita. Tenía los parpados cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y sus blanquecinas manos sujetaban con fuerza las manos de un chico que yacía postrado en su cama. Ambos dormían, aunque Thomas de una manera mas profunda que la pequeña chica que le hacia compañía. Nada perturbaba el momento, ni siquiera el viento que entraba por la ventana.

- T-Thomas… - gimió la peliazul mientras apretaba la mano que la mantenía unida a Thomas. La escena era suave y conmovedora para cualquiera que los mirara en ese estado. Y Rio estaba ahí por que en realidad lo amaba…

- ¡Siento la demora! – Se escucho un grito que entro de inmediato a la habitación - ¡Olvide comprar algunos ingredientes! ¡Traje té y galle…! – Michael interrumpió su relato al mirar que la chica se había dormido tomando la mano de su hermano. Le conmovió mucho la escena y dejo a un lado la bandeja plateada, bueno por al menos acomodarla entre el cochinero que había en la alcoba. No quería despertarla así que después de dejar la bandeja quiso retirarse pero…

- ¡Ahhhhh! – grito el pelirrosa al caer por tropezarse con una patineta (¿una patineta? ¡Pero si Thomas no sabia usar una! ). Cayó fuertemente pero el cochinero del suelo amortiguo su caída. Primera vez que se sentía aliviado y agradecido de que existiera ese basurero.

- ¡Ahhh! – También despertó de grito Rio - ¿Qué sucedió? –

- Auch mi cabeza… - se lamento Michael pasando su mano por su cabello rosa.

- ¿Estas bien Michael? – pregunto Rio tallando sus ojos para observar mejor.

- Lamento si te desperté Rio… -

- ¿Me quede… dormida? ¡Me quede dormida! ¿Qué hora es? – exclamo asustada Rio mientras ayudaba al menor Arclight a levantarse.

- Es mediodía… perdón si tarde demasiado, regrese a hacer las compras porque olvide comprar algunas cosas y además cocine algunas galletas – Michael le mostro la bandeja repleta de humeantes galletas y té caliente. El vapor llego a la cara de Rio provocando que se sonrojara pero olía exquisito, estremeciéndola por dentro.

- Entonces… ¿es mediodía? ¡Oh no, Nash me va a matar cuando se de cuenta que me vine sola! – Rio comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y camino rápidamente de un lado a otro desesperada. Michael entonces se dio cuenta que ella sola se encamino hasta su casa sin permiso de su hermano.

- Hahaha si te hace sentir mejor, mi padre y Chris están haya abajo tomando un poco del té que prepare, no fueron a trabajar junto con tu padre… -

- ¿Cómo? – se sorprendió la chica de ojos magenta – Pero… pero… -

- No te preocupes, tu padre llamo hace un par de horas diciéndoles que se había enterado de lo que le había pasado a Thomas y que si querían tomarse algunos días libres, podían hacerlo solo debían darse una vuelta por los laboratorios para asegurarse que todo este bien ¿galletas? – ofreció el pelirrosa pero Rio denegó. Genial, mas telones para fingir que son familia perfecta, pensó Rio.

- Supongo que mejor me voy antes de que Nash llegue y haga una revolución – Rio tallo sus ojos aun un poco cansada, se había levantado tan temprano para poder llegar sin que se diera cuenta su hermano. Se dirigió a la puerta y Michael noto su cara de decepción y preocupación. Sonrió ligeramente y la detuvo del brazo.

- ¡Espera Rio! – la peliazul se quedo quieta para saber que le diría – Mañana es el cumpleaños de Thomas y pensé que, no se, a lo mejor te gustaría ayudarme a preparar un pastel para cuando despierte – sonrió entusiasmado.

- Pero no sabemos si mañana despertara – dijo negativamente Rio.

- Siempre mantengo la esperanza de que en cualquier momento mi hermano despertara y me gustaría que lo primero que viera fuera una deliciosa torta por su cumpleaños, que no importa que ese día sea el día en que falleció mi madre, lo que importa es que sienta que su familia siempre estaremos con el – su sonrisa se torno tierna y había una capa cristalina sobre sus ojos jade que hacia imposible Rio dijera que no. Ella rápidamente sintió algo cálido sonrojarle las mejillas y sin darse cuenta le regreso la sonrisa, nunca había cocinado un pastel… Bueno, por al menos en compañía de alguien mas.

- Si lo dices de esa manera me encantaría ayudarte – esta vez Rio se miraba con iniciativa.

- ¡Oh genial Rio! ¡Vamos a la cocina! – Michael jalo a la chica del brazo y apunto con entusiasmo con un dedo. Después la jalo a paso apresurado hacia la cocina de su casa en donde se encontraban sentados Byron y Chris bebiendo una taza de té, pero sus ojos parecían apagados, como si en cada sorbo solo buscaran un pretexto para no recordar el estado de Thomas. Era un aire pesado y enfermo, triste y decadente, pero era una preocupación altruista, un dolor que Rio no podía comprender.

- Oh, señorita Kamishiro – susurro Byron saliendo de su burbuja al notar la presencia de la chica – Disculpe por no haberla saludado antes… -

- No tiene por que disculparse señor – Rio hizo una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza – Yo me disculpo, me quede dormida en la habitación de Thomas cuando se que nada debe perturbarle –

- Papá, hermano, creí una buena idea si le preparamos un pastel de cumpleaños 18 a Thomas… - se adelanto en decir Michael con las manos juntas y pupilas suplicantes.

- Ohhh Michael – su padre sintió ternura por su idea, se levanto del banco de la barra y le revolvió su suave cabello rosa – No se si sea buena idea, no sabemos si despertara para ese día, bien ese pastel podría echarse a perder cuando despierte –

- ¡Pero…! – Intervino Rio recordando las palabras anteriores de Michael – Yo también mantengo la esperanza de que el día de mañana Thomas despierte y que lo primero que vea sea un enorme pastel con su familia… conmigo… para que nunca sienta que esta solo, sino que todos están con el a pesar de lo que sucedió –

Los ojos desorbitados de Byron estaban sobre Rio. Sus palabras eran dulces y tiernas, una pequeña chica que se preocupaba por su hijo. Giro la cabeza para mirar a su hijo mayor que también tenia la misma expresión que el y entonces ambos comprendieron que Rio estaba enterada de lo que le había pasado años atrás en la familia Arclight.

- Vamos papá, di que si no perdemos nada… - Michael halo la manga del saco color azul marino poniendo una cara de cachorro. De repente, Chris se levanto de su lugar, dejando su taza en la barra de madera lisa y se agacho un poco para alcanzar la altura de ambos chicos.

- Bien ¿Qué ingredientes necesitamos? – susurro con una sonrisa.

**30 minutos después…**

- Genial, tenemos la harina, huevos, leche, mantequilla, polvo para hornear… - Chris enlistaba con su gruesa voz los ingredientes que estaban sobre la mesa de caoba oscura a la vez que doblaba las mangas de su camisa blanca, ya tenía puesto un delantal para no ensuciar su traje.

- … nii-sama, también betún de chocolate, bananas, fresas… - completo Michael mientras se colocaba el delantal.

- Ten Rio, este delantal es para ti – ofreció Byron a la pequeña Kamishiro sacándolo de un mueble de color blanco en una esquina de la cocina. Rio la tomo entre sus manos y era un delantal de color amarillo, adornado con holanes delicados blancos e impregnado con unas pequeñas fresas en una esquina. – Era de mi esposa, siempre lo usaba cuando preparábamos un pastel – su sonrisa difusa y sus ojos perdidos hacían entender que verdaderamente la extrañaba.

- Gracias… - susurro Rio desviando su mirada – Pero no puedo usarlo si es de su esposa… -

- No tienes porque preocuparte, además es el único de chica que tenemos, como veras los Arclight somos solo varones hehehe – animo para que no se preocupara. Rio dio un vistazo al panorama: todos se miraban sonrientes y llenos de entusiasmo por preparar un simple pastel pero jamás había participado en esa estabilidad, en esa alegría en conjunto que todos respiraban y sentían. La hacían sentir segura y comprendida; se coloco el mandil y fue a ayudar a la familia Arclight para la sorpresa de Thomas.

- Bien Michael, verte en un tazón harina, yemas de huevo, mantequilla y leche – ordeno rápidamente Chris.

- Rio ¿podrías pasarme un tazón grande? Están arriba en las alacenas – le pidió Michael a la chica y esta obedeció automáticamente.

- Tazón, tazón, tazón… - busco por todos lados - ¡Lo tengo! – cuando lo encontró, lo paso a Michael para que comenzara a preparar el pastel. Byron encendió el horno para que se calentara en lo que estaba listo lo demás.

- Falta mas harina para la mezcla – sugirió Rio.

- ¡Yo la busco! Ten, sigue mezclando esto – Michael le paso la mezcla a Rio para que continuara en lo que el buscaba la harina faltante. Abrió las alacenas pero no encontraba nada hasta que en la parte superior de la alacena de color blanca visualizo un pequeño saco de harina, el problema es que no lo alcanzaba pero no quería parecer un "enano" si le pedía ayuda a su hermano mayor. Alcanzo un banco y se subió en el para poder bajarla. – Ummmm… ya casi la alcanzo… -

- Michael date prisa con esa harina – apresuro Chris mientras cortaba las frutas para el pastel.

- ¡La tengo! – grito victorioso Michael pero…

- ¡Michael, cuidado! – grito Rio espantada al ver como el banquito en el que estaba se tambaleaba.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! – grito el pelirrosa al sentir como su cuerpo caía.

- ¡No me vayas a tirar la harina encim…..! – demasiado tarde para Chris. De un segundo para otro su cabeza estaba totalmente cubierta de harina - … encima… -

- Chris ya esta listo el… - el padre de los Arclight no termino la frase al ver a su hijo totalmente cubierto de harina - ¡Chris! ¡Pareces un fantasma! –

- ¡Ah nii-sama lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Demonios, por que cuando uno necesita a Thomas para echarle la culpa no esta! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – rogo Michael con el miedo presente en su carita. Rio se acerco a la cara de Chris y paso un dedo por su mejilla para quitarle un poco de harina.

- Hehehe… hehe… ¡Hahaha! – soltó una carcajada sonora la chica de ojimagentas y al ver como Rio se reía de su hermano, Michael comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

- ¡Te miras muy gracioso hermano! – Dijo Michael entre risas y ojos llenos de lagrimas por no poder reír mas - ¡Pareces un oso polar con mal humor! –

- Hahaha, que graciosos… - la cara de Chris reflejaba irritación – Espero que opinen lo mismo de ustedes…-

- ¡Hahahaha! ¿Cómo que de nosotros mismo? – siguió riendo Rio por debajo.

- ¡Si, de ustedes! – entonces Chris tomo un puñado de harina y lo soplo en la cara de ambos dejándolos en el mismo estado que el. Michael y Rio quedaron con cara de estupefacción pero a la vez completamente llena de harina.

- ¡Hahaha! ¡Ahora quienes parecen los fantasmas! – se carcajeo Chris mientras Byron soltaba unas risas nerviosas al verlos así.

- Eso no se vale nii-sama – Michael inflo sus mejillas en señal de protesta – Tu lo hiciste a propósito –

- Muahaha acostúmbrate hermanito, no todo en esta vida es justa – Chris se agacho un poco a la altura de su hermanito para retarlo con sus ojos azules y profundos mientras aun Michael inflaba sus mejillas.

- ¡Yo te vengare Michael! – grito con emoción Rio y agarro el plato con el betún de chocolate y lo embarro sobre la cara de Chris. Era una sensación tan excitante, sentía mucha energía recorrerle todo el cuerpo y unas cosquillas desde la nuca hasta la espalda. Nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida, era un ambiente lleno de una estabilidad y regocijo, como un suave aroma al no sentir culpa de aspirar su exquisita fragancia. Podía estar malo lo que hacia, pero que importaba, se divertía y ese impulso la llevo a hacer lo que hizo.

- ¡Guarda la artillería Rio y toma tu lugar de batalla! – ordeno Michael a la peliazul divertidamente haciendo una seña con su mano como si fuera un general.

- ¡Entendido mi general! – grito con emoción Rio haciendo la misma seña y agarro el saco de harina escondiéndose detrás de la mesa.

- ¡Papá esta de nuestro lado! – grito Michael colgándose del brazo de Byron.

- ¡Oye eso no es justo, serian tres contra uno! – se quejo Chris y Michael le mostro la lengua.

- Chicos tranquilos – dijo con toda paciencia su padre y revolvió el cabello rosa de Michael – Además mi querido Michael, es injusto que seamos tres contra Chris… Hahaha… - su padre dio una risa tenebrosa que hizo preocupar al pelirrosa.

- ¿Papá…? – susurro Michael asustado y en un segundo se vio la cara llena de una papilla de futas.

- ¡Corre Michael, era una trampa! – grito Rio y Michael dio un salto al suelo para cubrirse mientras su padre aun lanzaba la papilla de frutas junto con Michael.

- ¡Esto es muy divertido! – expreso Rio ocultándose y tomando entre sus manos un puñado de harina. Michael giro para verla y se dio cuenta como sonreía, se alegro de verla en ese estado y comenzaron una guerra divertida en su propia cocina.

**2 horas después…**

- Estoy súper asqueroso – farfullo Chis sacudiéndose la harina de su traje. El delantal no le sirvió de nada, de todas maneras quedo cubierto de chocolate, fruta y quien sabe cuanta cosas mas.

- Creo que hasta en los calzoncillos se me metió harina – se quejo Michael también sacudiéndose la harina.

- Pero fue bastante divertido, jamás había reído de esa manera – expreso Rio recargándose en la mesa y dirigiéndoles una sonrisa de satisfacción a todos, ellos se sentían bien al haber compartido ese momento con ella y verla sonreír así. A su ver, Rio se sentía segura de poder expresarse o de moverse sin que nadie la juzgara o sin que nadie la midiera, era como estar libre por un momento.

- Pero por al menos terminamos el pastel para Thomas, si mañana despierta estoy seguro que le gustara el saber que nos ayudaste con el pastel, Rio – menciono el padre Arclight con una sonrisa de ternura. Todos quedaron en silencio pero notaban la alegría que existía a pesar de que Thomas dormía arriba sin saber del mundo exterior. Hasta que de repente, su tranquilidad se vio perturbada por un grito proveniente de la puerta principal de la casa.

- ¡RIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – un grito grueso y lleno de rabia retumbo por la silenciosa casa de los Arclight.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – pregunto Byron y todos se dirigieron hacia el vestíbulo pero Rio sentía ya lo que sucedería. Chris fue junto con su padre mientras Michael y Rio los seguían por detrás.

- ¡Riooo! – Shark gritaba como loco por toda la casa buscando a su hermana. Por el aspecto de su rostro no parecía muy contento. De inmediato al salto de su vista apareció la familia Arclight, claro, sin el sándwich y Rio oculta detrás de ellos.

- ¡Joven Kamishiro! – Exclamo Byron sorprendido al ver al joven pelipúrpura entrar de una manera violenta a su hogar – Discúlpeme si lo ofendo con mi sugerencia, pero no puede entrar de esa manera, mi hijo Thomas… -

- ¡Me importa muy poco el estado de su maldito hijo! – Shark respondió de una manera demasiado grosera, dejando anonadados a los presentes - ¡Yo solo vine por mi hermana! – en cuanto la visualizo escondida detrás de Chris, se dirigió a ella. Rio estaba muy asustada, no sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer su hermano en ese estado. Estaba muy lejos de ser aquel hermano que recordaba cuando eran pequeños.

- Un momento Ryoga – lo detuvo Chris con un rostro serio y solemne, no le importaba que fuera el hijo de su jefe, eso no justificaba que se comportara de esa manera tan hostil y grosera – Puedo entender que tal vez estés molesto pero no puedes entrar así a nuestra casa y menos con el estado de mi hermano Thomas, mucho menos no permitiré que le faltes el respeto así a mi padre –

- Hmmp – gimió Nash alejándose un poco y poniendo las manos en su bolsillo en señal de que no le importaba – Mira, no te metas en mi camino yo solo vine por Rio y me la llevare de este lugar – nuevamente intento acercarse a ella pero el menor Arclight también se interpuso en su camino.

- No Nash, no te llevaras a Rio de esa forma – los ojos jade del pelirrosa se cruzaron furtivamente ante los ojos oscuros del Barian, retándolo y vistiéndose en una postura firme para intimidarlo – Rio vino a ver a Thomas, mi hermano esta inconsciente allá arriba así que no puedes venir aquí a hacer todo este maldito escandalo ¡Si eres tan perfecto como finges ser ten por al menos un poco de respeto ante esta casa! –

- Michael… - susurro la pequeña Kamishiro al ver la postura de Michael ante su hermano. Esa actitud del pelirrosa parece no haber sorprendido a Chris y a su padre, pues tenían las mismas miradas decididas y firmes sobre el cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, Nash no se iría hasta haber cumplido su cometido y llevarse a su hermana lejos de ese lugar; todos se estaban jugando el pellejo.

- Puede que seas el hijo de nuestro jefe, incluso puede que tengas mas poder que nosotros pero no me importa perder mi trabajo al defender a mi familia y a esta pequeña que se ha preocupado tanto por mi hijo, le pediré de la manera mas atenta que se vaya de mi casa y que no regrese hasta que Thomas haya despertado – afirmo Byron. Los tres Arclight se pusieron enfrente de Rio mostrando que no cederían ante sus palabras y Nash se sintió intimidado por primera vez en su vida.

- Bien, me iré – farfullo Nash entre dientes con su típico aspecto de molestia, dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida sin antes dirigirle una mirada llena de cólera y odio hacia Rio. Ella pudo sentir un enorme escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, esa mirada fría la llenaba de miedo y de angustia al meterse en su mente como hielo. Pero esta vez no, esta vez se sentía protegida por personas que si apenas la conocían pero habían aprendido a quererla. Nash cerró la puerta detrás de si y la casa quedo en un completo silencio hasta que todos se dirigieron a Rio de forma preocupante.

- ¿Estas bien Rio? – le pregunto Michael y ella asintió levemente, pero pudo notar la cara de preocupación de Byron y Chris; estaban angustiados porque sabían que perderían su trabajo por haber enfrentado al heredero Kamishiro de esa manera. Si eso llegaba a los oídos del señor Kamishiro, seguramente los despedirían y perderían la pequeña empresa que con años la fueron forjando.

- Lo siento, siento el comportamiento de mi hermano… - se disculpo Rio verdaderamente apenada.

- No importa pequeña – sonrió Byron para que no se preocupara – Si el haberla defendido implica perder nuestro trabajo, entonces habrá valido la pena –

- Además, podemos levantarnos, por cosas peores hemos pasado – Chris se unió para que no se sintiera mal.

- Muchas gracias, ustedes son personas muy nobles – Rio se sonrojo y agacho la mirada para que no notaron sus mejillas coloreadas, sin notarlo una sonrisa se dibujo en sus delicados labios. Todos le sonreían, eran unas sonrisas verdaderas sin ninguna otra intención. Nunca se había sentido así, nunca había estado en esa estabilidad tan pacifica ni llena de tanta armonía que le llenaba de calidez el pecho. Pero a la vez se llenaba de nostalgia al preguntarse como serian las cosas si su familia fuera igual de sencilla y humilde como aquella. Tal vez seria diferente la historia.

- Aunque si papá y Chris se quedan sin trabajo ya no podrán llevarme al parque de diversiones – rompió Michael el silencio y en seguida Chris le dio un codazo en las costillas indicándole que se callara - ¿Qué? Yo solo decía –

- Pues bien ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a guardar el pastel para Thomas – animo Rio hacia la cocina y los demás la siguieron con una sonrisa, además de la harina y el betún embarrados en sus rostros…

- Rio, ya es tarde ¿no crees que deberías ir ya a tu casa? –

- Creo que me quedare un rato mas aquí con Thomas – ella paso su mano detrás de su oreja para acomodar su cabello azul sin dejar de clavar sus ojos magentas sobre el cuerpo de Thomas – No te preocupes Michael, avise a mis padres que me quedaría un poco mas y ellos accedieron –

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? No se, alguna bebida o algo de comer… -

- No Michael, muchas gracias, estoy bien… -

- ¿Segura? –

- Por supuesto – le sonrió para indicarle que estaba bien y que no necesitaba nada – Solo me quedare aquí un momento mas con Thomas y después me iré, así dormiré tranquila –

- Bueno, como gustes, buenas noches Rio –

- Dulces sueños Michael… - le deseo la peliazul mientras Michael salía de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta, el la observo por la rendija que había entre la puerta y la pared entrando la luz tenue del pasillo. Sonrió y después se marcho hacia su habitación para dejarlos solo. Rio quedo en la oscuridad y en completo silencio. Solo la luz débil de aquella noche helada entraba por la ventana e iluminaba tenuemente la alcoba. Las cortinas blancas se movían con suavidad y la entrada del viento sonaba como leves susurros escondidos.

Durante el transcurro de la tarde, Rio se había dedicado a acomodar la cama de Fo de manera que fuera un poco mas cómoda para el. Había acomodado las sabanas y las almohadas además de que dejo un espacio libre entre las mesas de noche alrededor de la cabecera de la cama. No había más ruido que los susurros de la noche. Ella estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de Thomas, su espalda erguida en el respaldo mientras que sus manos se movían ansiosamente sobre sus piernas desnudas. Solo se limitaba a observar el rostro de el, callado y quieto, perdido del mundo. Solo estaba cubierto de una sabana color amarillo pastel hasta el pecho y su piel morena denotaba bien ante la luz pálida de la luna. Era como ver una estatua bajo la luz de la noche, una estatua que respiraba pero que no vivía en este mundo. Inmerso en su mente, escondido entre sueños; a Rio le daba la curiosidad por saber que era lo que había dentro de su cabeza o a que lugar se había ido. Mojo sus labios desesperada.

- Thomas… - susurro sabiendo que el no la escucharía. No estaba segura, tal vez si la escuchaba o tal vez no. Se levanto de su silla y se acerco al cuerpo de Thomas. El aun respiraba, era obvio, sus respiros eran cálidos. Rio se recargo en su cama por un momento, como temiendo a despertarlo. Después, poco a poco se fue acostando a su lado hasta mirarse junto con el. Recargo su cabeza en una almohada al lado de Thomas y siguió observándolo, temiendo de que la descubrieran.

Siguió acostada a su lado y, temblorosamente, paso una mano por su rostro, acariciándolo, con ese cuidado al temer por romper algo. Sabia que estaba mal estar de esa manera a su lado, pero ya no le importaba nada. Tal vez cuando despertara se atrevería a confesarle sus sentimientos. Puso su mano sobre el pecho de el hasta que poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, queriendo también perderse del mundo como lo hacia Thomas, irse con el en donde quiera que estuviera. Ese pensamiento se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió en la cama de Thomas Arclight…

_- Rio… -_

_- ¡Thomas, tenemos que salir de aquí! – _

_- Rio… -_

– _Thomas… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –_

_- Hay que intentar… abrir la puerta principal… con las llaves –_

_- ¡Oh no Thomas! ¡Por favor no te duermas! – _

_- Lo siento… mi Reina del Hielo… -_

_- ¡No por favor Thomas, no me dejes! – _

_- Trato hecho Vector Shingetsu… -_

_- ¿Por qué Thomas? ¿Por qué jugaste así conmigo?-_

_- Solo quería acostarse contigo Rio y vengarse de tu hermano –_

_- ¡No Rio! ¡No te vayas! ¡No es lo que parece, por favor! –_

- Por favor Rio… vuelve… no te vayas… no…. No…. Ahhh…. Rio…. ¡Ahhhh! – salió de su sueño inhóspito y hostil. En su cabeza habían rondado fantasmas culpables que no lo dejaban en paz por alguna razón y ahora había despertado de las sombras de su mente. Si, Thomas Arclight por fin despertó a causa de una pesadilla… Despertó de golpe, totalmente agitado y con los ojos desorbitados. El panorama estaba oscuro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, en la seguridad de su casa. No, ni siquiera estaba seguro en su propia casa.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – levanto su torso un poco, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no recordaba lo que había sucedido. Escenas borrosas se desarrollaban ante sus pupilas y respiraba rápidamente, con el corazón a toda velocidad. – Lo ultimo que recuerdo es… es fuego… ¡Rio! – exclamo de inmediato al percatarse de lo que había pasado. El taller de cocina, el fuego… Rio… La había puesto en peligro y el, en su trauma por el fuego, había quedado en shock y se había desmayado. Como siempre había pasado. Lo que ahora pasaba era una laguna mental, recordaba que no habían podido salir de ahí y de repente cayo inconsciente ¿Cómo es que sobrevivió? ¿Acaso Rio…? Por su maldito trance paso lo que paso y tal vez Rio estaría herida o aun peor…

- ¿Cuántos días habrán pasado ya? – se angustio al saber que cuando entre en ese estado queda así por días. Miro que la ventana estaba abierta y que el gélido aire traspasaba por su alcoba. Era de noche y había perdido la noción del tiempo. Miro el reloj en la mesa de noche. Las 4:00 a.m., de verdad que no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado.

- Thomas… - escucho un susurro que hizo que se sobresaltara. Miro hacia todos lados hasta que se percato de la presencia de otro cuerpo al lado de el.

- ¿R-Rio…? – titibuteo al ver el frágil cuerpo de la chica dormir al lado de el. No entendía que pasaba, comenzaba a temblar - ¿Qué hace aquí a esta hora? – se dio cuenta que ella estaba bien y que de aquel incidente salió ilesa, a diferencia de el que quedo inconsciente. Se escuchaban los sonidos de la madrugada y admirado por la belleza del rostro de la pequeña Kamishiro, su cara blanca con la inocencia de un ángel durmiente y sus delicados labios rosados. Era tan tentador, podía incluso tomarla en ese momento para el y ganar la apuesta… la apuesta… esa maldita apuesta…

- Rio… - susurro al no poder aguantar. Se acerco un poco a ella, notando el vestido corto que traía puesto y saborear sus piernas desnudas. Solo podía antojar sus labios, labios que tal vez nadie había besado y hacer de su primer beso para el… Hasta que noto la tontería que estaba a punto de hacer y las estupideces que estaba pensando. La chica, de pronto, comenzó a abrir los ojos y a gemir al despertar.

- ¿Thomas…? – Tallo sus ojos para borrar la neblina de sus pupilas - ¡Thomas, despertaste! – se alegro la chica al verlo despierto y mirando hacia la oscuridad de la habitación.

- ¡Shhh, Rio! ¿Quieres despertar a los demás? – Thomas le puso un dedo sobre su boca para que guardara silencio.

- L-Lo siento Thomas… - se disculpo la chica hasta que se percato de otra cosa - ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué horas son? –

- Son las 4 de la madrugada – le dijo Thomas - ¿Qué haces aquí tan…? No se si decir tan tarde o tan temprano –

- ¡Oh por Don Thousand, en casa me van a matar! ¡Nash me asesinara, me hará volver como zombie y me volverá a asesinar! –

- Tranquilízate Rio – Fo la sostuvo de los brazos para que se quedara quieta – Mejor explícame ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –

- Bueno… lo que paso en el taller de cocina fue que golpee la puerta hasta que se abriera y te saque de ahí, lo mas lejos que pude y después Alit llamo una ambulancia para que te llevaran al hospital… - susurro Rio algo apenada.

- Hmmmmp… entiendo – articulo sin pensar Thomas evitando la mirada de ella – Así que tú me salvaste de aquel accidente… gracias – dijo fríamente.

- De nada… - hubo un silencio incomodo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo quede inconsciente? – pregunto de forma seca.

- Antier fue el accidente… menos de dos días… - Thomas se sorprendió al escuchar el tiempo en que quedo fuera de lugar. Ese tiempo era menos de lo que siempre había hecho en otras ocasiones.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Rio? – volvió a preguntar y Rio comenzaba a sentir distancia de su parte. La mirada de Thomas era fría y perdida, al parecer el tiempo que quedo en aquel estado lo ponía de una manera tan alejada y distante.

- Yo… yo… - titibuteo – Vine a ver como estabas y al parecer me quede dormida… a tu lado – la miro y se miraba tan tierna e ingenua. Era como una pequeña niña sin el conocimiento para saber cuando hacia algo mal y cuando hacia algo bien. Por un momento conmovió un poco a Thomas pero no lo suficiente para comportarse de una manera más flexible con ella.

- Sabes que no deberías estar aquí ¿cierto? Tu hermano me matara si sabe que estas aquí… -

- Nash ya lo sabe pero no te preocupes por eso… -Rio miro de reojo al chico y recordó lo que Michael le había contado. Se mordió los labios y en un acto desenfrenado se lanzo a su cuello abrazándolo.

- ¡Rio! – exclamo Thomas ante la acción de ella.

- No sabes cuanto te extrañe Thomas… - lo abrazo fuertemente con ganas de llorar – Feliz cumpleaños mi querido Thomas… -

La sangre del sándwich Arclight se helo al escuchar esas palabras. Lo había olvidado por completo. No sabia si decir un gracias o no contestar, pero apretó la mandíbula sintiendo como la sangre le hervía. No podía creer que le recordara eso. La separo agresivamente de el y la tomo fuertemente, clavando su mirada sobre ella de una manera intimidante. Rio empezaba a asustarse.

- ¡¿Quién demonios te dijo que era mi cumpleaños?! – le grito pero ella no podía articular palabras. No podía creer que se estuviera comportando así con ella.

- Michael… Michael me lo conto todo… y también porque odias este día… y lo lamento mucho… - articulo apenas audible la Kamishiro y Thomas la soltó para darle la espalda y sentarse al borde de su cama.

- Tú no entiendes… no tenias porque saber eso… -

- Tu sabes mi secreto… tu eres el único que sabes lo que me pasa ¿Por qué no me confías también lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué no confías en mí? – susurro Rio casi suplicante aun sobre la cama. Thomas apretó los puños y se dio cuenta el vestuario que traía puesto. Una camisa de color gris y un pantalón de franela negro. Por un momento su cerebro se apago y se levanto rápidamente de su cama, tomando del brazo a Rio.

- ¡Thomas! ¡¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?! – Rio seguía muy asustada.

- Ven conmigo… - se limito a decir el castaño. Rápidamente la jalo consigo, sacándolos a los dos de la habitación y caminado por el pasillo oscuro gracias a la noche que cubría a toda la ciudad. No tenia mente para otra cosa, actuaba su cuerpo por si solo. Rio solo era arrastrada del brazo por la fuerza del chico. Thomas caminaba descalzo, ni siquiera había pensado en ponerse algún par de zapatos con una solo idea cruzándole la mente. De inmediato se encontraron al bajar la escalera con la oscuridad de la noche cubriendo el vestíbulo. Thomas se dirigió hacia una puerta trasera que dirigía hacia el jardín detrás de la casa y con la mano que tenia libre la abrió para encaminarse a través del césped húmedo.

Rio nunca había notado la tranquilidad y el silencio que puede embarcar una madrugada de invierno, totalmente fría y húmeda. El chico la soltó y camino rápidamente sobre la pequeña acera y simplemente detuvo su paso.

- Thomas, espérame… - suplico Rio y Thomas giro ligeramente la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada perdida. Con eso le indico que se apresurara y lo siguiera. Thomas camino con rapidez sobre el césped húmedo del jardín. La neblina de aquella madrugada golpeaba sus rostros con pequeñas gotas de roció. Estaba frio afuera y Rio trataba de cubrirse inútilmente, la ropa que traía puesta no le ayudaba mucho en guardar un poco de calor para ella.

El castaño se abrió paso entre unos arbustos a unos metros de su casa mientras que Rio lo seguía cuidadosamente sobre el césped. Como si su mente actuara por si sola, el chico se adentro sobre ese mar de hojas mientras que Rio las apartaba con delicadeza. Sentía como si en realidad estuvieran en un bosque espeso hasta que noto que los arbustos cesaban. Sin darse cuenta se encontraban en un pequeño claro rodeado de arbustos, algunos se adornaban con delicadas flores que aun se cerraban para cuidarse durante la fría noche. Suaves aromas y esencias se desprendían de las hojas húmedas y la neblina mojaba las mejillas de los chicos. El cantar de los grillos era el único sonido que se presenciaba junto con los susurros del viento.

Sin embargo, Thomas se había quedado parado y callado, con la cabeza agachada y la mirada perdida en un punto sobre el suelo.

- T-Thomas… - titibuteo un poco Rio acercándosele - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? – no hubo respuesta de parte del chico de ojos magenta, era como si esperara que el silencio hiciera que esa pregunta se esfumara. Como si jamás la hubiese dicho.

- ¿Querías conocerla acaso Rio? Ella descansa ahora aquí… - susurro con amargura Thomas. La chica peliazul no entendía hasta que se acerco lo suficiente y noto la mirada perdida de Thomas sobre el suelo. Había algo ahí y trato de mirar con cuidado: En medio de ese claro se erguía una lapida de mármol que era cubierta por la luz de la luna. No hubo más palabras. Rio se agacho para observar la lapida pero antes miro el rostro sin expresión del chico y con las iris sin color.

Había un poco de polvo en la lapida pero a pesar de eso estaba bien cuidada como si apenas la hubieran instalado. Era increíble, de seguro la habían cuidado tanto a pesar de que ya habían pasado 6 años. Con su mano limpio un poco el polvo para poder leer lo que decía.

- Ummmm… - trato de leer aunque era difícil sin mucha luz que le ayudase – Elisabeth Arclight… Esposa, madre y mujer de grandes virtudes… Siempre estarás presente en el recuerdo de tu esposo y de tus tres hijos… Mujer que inspiro la lucha y la superación aunque rápidamente se fue de nuestras vidas… Te amaremos por toda la vida… -

- Ella era la mejor madre de todas… - se atrevió a hablar Thomas aun con la vista sobre la lapida. Acto seguido, se agacho junto con Rio y se sentó sobre el césped alrededor de la lapida. Merag escucho atentamente lo que tenia que decir. Michael le había dicho que jamás se lo había contado a nadie, tal vez ese seria el momento de desahogarse.

- Supongo que la haz de extrañar demasiado Thomas… lo siento mucho… - no sabia que palabras dirigirle para apaciguar su dolor.

- Hace 6 años mi madre falleció y fue… fue por mi culpa… - Thomas se cubrió los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas resbalaran sobre su rostro. Rio jamás había visto en ese estado a Thomas y quería ayudarle, quería apoyarle como el lo hacia con ella. Con temor y no tan segura, puso su mano sobre el hombro de el y le sonrió de la forma mas tierna posible.

- No fue tu culpa Thomas, tu solo eras un niño… - y sin querer, el chico noto la hermosura de su sonrisa y la profundidad de sus ojos magenta, tan bellos como enigmáticos. Era una sensación cálida sobre el, algo que nunca había sentido. De nuevo, desvió su vista sobre la lapida para continuar su relato.

- Ese día era mi cumpleaños numero 12, mi padre había prometido preparar algo para mi ese día, como cualquier niño estaba emocionado por recibir una sorpresa, tal vez un pastel enorme de chocolate… - siguió contando pero su respiración se entrecortaba. Hacia pequeñas pausas para contener las lágrimas pero lo peor es que no sabía porque se lo estaba contando. Su mente exigía sacar por primera vez el enorme dolor que guardaba dentro, que había ocultado por años. – Sin embargo, papá me dijo que no podría darme mi sorpresa… -

- Michael me explico que tu madre sufría de una extraña enfermedad y que su estado empeoro ese día… - interrumpió Rio. Sin embargo, Thomas no le presto atención.

- Mi madre sufría de una condición rara, la enfermedad de la Ondina… -

- ¿Enfermedad de la Ondina? –

- Nunca supe con exactitud que era eso, solo lo único que sabia es que en cualquier momento… mi madre podría dejar de respirar, así de simple… olvidarse de respirar – se encogió de hombros entristecido – Mis abuelos maternos sufrían de la misma enfermedad y por eso murieron, dejando a mi madre heredera de su misma condición… -

- Oh, entiendo… - susurro Rio.

- Cuando mis padres comenzaron a ser novios, la enfermedad se presento en ella y la ponía en estados tan controlados que no parecía que fuera humana… por eso mi padre se convirtió en investigador científico para encontrar la cura de esa enfermedad o por al menos descubrir que lo provocaba… - explico con aires de tristeza – Sin embargo, la enfermedad desapareció por un tiempo hasta que se presento otra vez después de que Michael naciera, desde entonces su enfermedad empeoraba gravemente y no podía salir muy seguido de casa, sino estar controlada con miles de aparatos –

- Thomas… - susurro intrigada Rio.

- No lo entendía, era muy pequeño, pero mi madre siempre trato de ser una mujer decidida que sabía luchar y levantar a su familia… pero ese día… ese maldito día… -

- Puedes confiar en mi… aunque no tenga las palabras para apoyarte estaré a tu lado, lo prometo… - apenas audible, Rio le dijo a Thomas aquello dejándolo impresionado. Sus labios temblaban y sus ojos exigían que las lágrimas cayeran pero algo interior le grito que tenía que sacarlo todo y que podía confiar en ella.

- Ese día el estado de mi madre empeoro gravemente, apenas si podía mantenerse respirando, papá entonces estaba preocupado y salió junto con Chris para conseguir medicamentos y mas equipo para controlar su estado, en ese tiempo Chris era aprendiz de mi padre, ellos me dijeron que no podrían hacer mi fiesta mucho menos mi sorpresa y aunque si me sentía decepcionado, sabia que todo era por el bien de mi padre y Michael se fue con ellos para no aburrirse… -

- Y tú te quedaste solo con tu madre… -

- Así es… - dijo Thomas – Pero hubiera sido mejor que no me haya quedado… -

**FLASH BACK**

- Feliz cumpleaños… mi lindo Thomas… - ella susurro inaudible.

- Muchas gracias mamá… - la mirada del pequeño estaba decaída y en su voz no se notaba mucho ánimo. Ella noto rápidamente la actitud de el, no había algo que pasara desapercibido ante sus ojos magenta, era algo que no podía evitar por naturaleza.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede… mi pequeño? – jadeo un poco al no poder respirar bien y la mascarilla de oxigeno no era de gran ayuda en aquel momento. Thomas la miro ahí acostada y con los miles de aparatos que emitían sonidos alrededor de ella. Era como hablar con un robot o con una maquina. No quería preocuparla así que agacho la mirada para que no notara lo que le pasara. – Es por lo que no pudimos festejar tu cumpleaños ¿no es así? –

- Bueno… es que esperaba ansioso mi cumpleaños por que mi padre me prometió una sorpresa… - confeso tímidamente.

- Lo siento mucho Thomas… es mi culpa… - volvió a susurrar entre jadeos pero con una sonrisa difusa.

- No te preocupes mamá, todo sea por el que estés mejor… ¿te encuentras mejor? – trato de desviar la conversación para que no sospechara.

- No estaré feliz… hasta verte sonreír mi amor… - levanto una mano para revolver el cabello del pequero. Thomas soltó una carcajada divertida mientras su madre aun sonreía. Sin pensarlo, ella se levanto con dificultad de su cama y se sentó sobre el borde de la cama a la vez que se quitaba de encima algunos tubos de las diversas maquinas a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Thomas con un toque de preocupación.

- ¿Te animaría que te prepare un poco de pastel, Thomas? – sugirió ella con una sonrisa y después se quito la mascara de oxigeno.

- ¿Estas segura? Papá dijo que estabas a mi cuidado y debo protegerte, no puedes quitarte la mascara de oxigeno madre… -

- Tu padre no se va a enterar ¿cierto? – le dirigió un guiño y una sonrisa divertida – Además, Byron exagera todo, estaré bien mientras vea a mi hijo sonreír… - se levanto y se coloco unas cómodas pantuflas para después dirigirse a la cocina. Thomas se encogió de hombros pero no podía evitar cruzar su cara con una enorme sonrisa. La siguió cuidándola celosamente como se lo había ordenado su padre, ella vestía con una bata color rosa claro un poco ceñida al cuerpo. Aun como estuviera vestida, Thomas pensaba que se miraba hermosa, sus ojos eran algo que lo tranquilizaba. Bajo lentamente las escaleras pero la respiración de ella se entrecortaba demasiado. Por fin, llegaron a la cocina, para Thomas era divertido brincar sobre las losetas bicolor en azul y blanco.

- Pero tu me ayudaras a cocinar el pastel – sonrió de nuevo su madre golpeando con su dedo la pequeña nariz de su hijo. Thomas inflo las mejillas haciendo pucheros pero era divertido jugar así con su madre. Como si fuera un juego, rápidamente el sándwich Arclight comenzó a bajar varias cosas de la alacena y a acercarlas a su madre para la preparación de ese pastel.

Ella lo observaba tan sonriente y feliz, no le importaba su condición pero cada vez mas le era difícil respirar. De repente, respiraba bien y otras sentía que olvidaba que respiraba. No sabia porque. Cuando Thomas le acerco todos los materiales a la mesa, ella comenzó a preparar los ingredientes en un tazón y le ordeno a Thomas que se colocara su mandil para que no se ensuciara.

- ¡Ay mamá! – Protesto - ¡No quiero ponerme el delantal! ¡Es de niña! –

- Pues te lo pones porque si no, esta noche te ducho con agua fría para que obedezcas… - amenazo con el cucharon de madera con lo que Thomas obedeció automáticamente. Los dos preparaban la mezcla entre juegos y risas. Ambos tenían la cara embarrada de chocolate y harina. Por fin, después de un buen rato, el molde y la mezcla estaban listos para ser metidos en el horno.

- Thomas… mete esto en el horno… y pon la temperatura correcta… como te enseño Chris… - jadeo un poco recargándose en la mesa. Thomas obedeció sonriente, metiendo la charola en el horno y después cerrándola. Estaba contento porque preparo un pastel con su madre, así que para apresurar las cosas le subió grados de más a la temperatura sin que ella se diera cuenta.

- Listo, tal vez así estará listo antes de que lleguen mi padre y mis hermanos ¡será una sorpresa! – farfullo para si con mucha emoción. Después, se dirigió con su madre para que descansara. Ambos se dirigieron a la sala, ella se sentía cansada y prefirió recostarse sobre el sofá en lo que estaba el pastel.

- Descansa madre… - deseo Thomas al sentarse al lado de ella y recargándose sobre su pecho. Ella sentía tanta ternura ver a su hijo comportarse así, siempre era travieso, inquieto, bromista, pesado y todas esas cosas pero esa vez parecía un ángel que seria incapaz de romper un plato. Le recordaba a ella cuando era pequeña. Tomo el control de la televisión y comenzaron a verla para entretenerse un rato en lo que el pastel se cocía. Sin embargo, después de un rato percibió un olor demasiado fuerte y un chasquido.

- ¿Qué es lo que huele? – Pregunto Thomas también percibiendo lo mismo – dirigieron sus vistas sobre la puerta de la cocina y una sombra roja se asomaba.

- ¡Oh no, el horno! – exclamo asustada su madre mientras corría hacia la cocina. Thomas la siguió y al entrar a la cocina todo estaba vuelto en llamas. Fuego danzante ante sus ojos y un fuerte calor quemando sus pieles. Las llamas consumían rápidamente el lugar formando un humo negro asfixiante.

- ¡El pastel! – grito Thomas preocupado, acercándose hacia el horno que estaba totalmente envuelto en llamas pero el lo único que quería era rescatar lo que el y su madre habían hecho.

- ¡No Thomas! ¡No te acerques! – exclamo Elisabeth espantada al ver a su pequeño correr hacia el fuego. En un parpadeo, una madera del techo se desprendió al debilitarse por el fuego quemante y cayo sobre Thomas antes de que llegara sobre su objetivo. - ¡THOMAAAAAAS! – no había nada peor que aquel grito desgarrador. Elisabeth corrió apenas con fuerza hacia donde estaba su hijo y no supo de donde saco fuerzas para quitar aquella madera en plena combustión.

- ¡No, Thomas! – grito a la vez que las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas calientes. El pequeño cuerpo de Thomas aun estaba consiente pero no se había salvado de sufrir un accidente: aquel madero caliente había quemado alrededor de su ojo derecho dejándolo rojo y con la carne ardiendo.

- Mamá… - susurro Thomas adolorido y jadeando – Mi ojo… me duele… -

- Mi pequeño hijo… - lloro y abrazo fuertemente a Thomas para poder salir de ahí. Parecía que la retirada seria casi imposible; el fuego se comía todo a su paso y ya se había extendido afuera de la cocina hacia otros espacios de la casa. Aun peor, ella sentía que la respiración se cortaba, no podía respirar ese aire tan caliente que quemaba sus entrañas como si fuera carbón. No le importaba si moriría en ese momento, pero no dejaría que su hijo también muriera. Tenia que salvarlo de cualquier forma. Apenas con pequeñas fuerzas, se levanto con Thomas entre brazos tratando de sacarlo de ahí. Paso lentamente por la puerta de la cocina y se dio cuenta que las llamas se apoderaban de cada rincón de la casa. Las lágrimas de Elisabeth se desvanecían sobre el suelo ardiente pero lo único que quería era sacar a su hijo de ahí.

- Mamá… tenemos que salir… - susurro Thomas notando la situación y cubriendo su ojo derecho. El ardor era insoportable y sentía como si su piel se estuviera derritiendo.

- Tengo… tengo… que sacarte de aquí… - las palabras de ella se arrastraban con dolor pero la respiración se iba, el aire ya no era suficiente y su mente hacia que sus pulmones se olvidaran de sus funciones. La puerta de salida estaba cerca, solo tenían que cruzar el vestíbulo con vida… pero tal vez la vida de Thomas seria la única que saldría esa tarde…

- ¡Mamá! ¿¡Que tienes!? ¡Por favor levántate! – imploro Thomas asustado al ver como su madre se desplomaba sobre el suelo caliente. Ella ya no podía continuar, en cualquier momento su respiración dejaría de tomar aire pero tenia que salvar a Thomas, tenia que salir ahí.

- Thomas… Thomas… - susurro para que el se acercara. Thomas se sentía llorar y que las lágrimas hacían que el ardor en su mejilla derecha fuera mas intensa.

- Mamá… por favor levántate… tenemos que salir de aquí… por favor… - suplico triste.

- Tienes que salir de aquí… por favor… -

- Pero tu… -

- Yo estaré bien mi amor… pero tu tienes que salir de aquí… prométeme que estarás bien… -

- Madre, no… - con sus pequeñas manitas, tomo las manos de su madre dejando resbalar sus lágrimas sobre ella. Elisabeth, con su ultima mirada, con sus iris magentas, profundas y tristes, se despedía de su hijo, no quería preocuparlo ni asustado así que le dirigió tal vez, una ultima sonrisa difusa, con la cara llena de lagrimas transparentes.

- Por favor, prométemelo Thomas… prométeme que estarás bien… -

- Lo prometo… - susurro entre llanto aquel pequeño que no sabia lo que iba a acontecer aquel trágico día.

- Dile a tu padre y a tus hermanos que los amo… - susurro antes de caer en un sueño profundo del que jamás despertaría. Su cabeza cayó agresivamente sobre el suelo mientras que las llamas seguían danzando alrededor con sus colores naranjas y rojos.

- ¡No mamá! ¡Despierta! – grito Thomas con la cara empapada pero antes de ir a socorrer a aquella mujer de cabello plateado, otra madera del techo cayo interponiéndose entre el y su madre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió todo lo que pudo hacia la salida, pensando en la persona que abandonaba detrás de si. Visualizo entre el fuego la puerta de salida y cubriendo su ojo derecho, corrió entre tropiezos para poder salvarse. Salió de ahí jadeando, con la vista nublada visualizo por fin el exterior y la fría tarde que acontecía en la ciudad a diferencia de la casa envuelta en el fuego.

- ¡Thomas! ¡Thomas! – Escucho un grito y de repente miro a su padre bajar rápidamente de su automóvil para socorrerlo - ¡Por Dios! ¡Thomas! – corrió hacia el pequeño y lo tomo entre brazos.

- ¡La casa esta en llamas! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso!? – Chris tenía una cara aterradora al ver el panorama siniestro alrededor de la casa.

- ¡Mamá! – grito Michael bajando rápidamente del auto y queriendo ir hacia la casa pero Chris lo detuvo.

- ¡Marca rápidamente a los bomberos, una ambulancia! – ordeno con agresividad Byron a su hijo Chris que detenía al pequeño pelirrosa para que no se acercara. La cara de todos era de angustia y desesperación, se sentían impotentes al no poder hacer nada.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso Thomas!? – exigió su padre una respuesta pero no recibió alguna. Estaba el terror presente en la cara del pequeño y no podía articular palabra alguna. Sus labios temblaban y su manita aun cubría su ojo derecho. Byron quito su mano y se aterro al ver la marca que estaba allí, profunda y aun roja. Se sentía tan impotente y lo único que pudo hacer es abrazar con fuerza a su hijo contra su pecho, llorando mientras la casa aun se hundía en aquel infierno.

En un momento llego el grupo de bomberos y una ambulancia. Todos estaban con el corazón en la mano, sabían que podía suceder lo peor… Cuando los hombres de traje rojo terminaron de apagar el fuego, los paramédicos se adentraron a la casa con la esperanza de que aquella mujer que tanto lloraban aun se encontraba con vida. Thomas estaba sentado, los paramédicos habían atendido la herida en su rostro colocando una venda que rodeaba su cabeza y una almohadilla para cubrir su mejilla. Tenía la mirada perdida y estaba callado. De pronto, de la casa salieron los paramédicos con una camilla y lo que habían pensado se había vuelto realidad.

- ¡Elisabeth! – grito Byron abalanzándose sobre la camilla pero era inútil que lo escuchara. Apenas su rostro era visible y los paramédicos le otorgaron un momento a solas con su familia antes de cerrar aquella bolsa negra. Chris no pudo resistir el dolor y su cuerpo se desplomo en cuclillas ante la camilla, mientras abrazaba a Michael que, aunque no entendía bien lo que sucedía, también lloraba.

Y Thomas… Thomas solo observaba sin poder hacer algo para regresar el tiempo. Se sentía culpable por aquello… Ya no había vuelta atrás y un gran hueco quedo en el corazón de su familia.

- Perdóname mamá… todo esto fue mi culpa… - susurro acariciando las vendas que ahora cubrían la marca que le recordaría lo que paso…

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

- La causa de su muerte no fue algo como que muriera calcinada o algo así… murió asfixiada, su mente se apago y se olvido de respirar. Y no pude hacer nada ¡todo fue mi maldita culpa! – el castaño rompió a llorar cubriendo sus ojos entre sus manos. Jamás había llorado así ante alguien, desplomo todos sus sentimientos, sintiendo el dolor a flor de piel. Las lágrimas se desbordaban de entre sus dedos y sus gemidos ahogados no le permitían respirar bien. Aquello era sacar el sufrimiento, exprimir todo el veneno que por años se había guardado para si. Rio nunca lo había visto así ¿Qué era del Thomas Arclight que conocía, aquel chico sonriente, bromista, sarcástico y burlón, que se reía de la cara del mundo sin importarle la opinión? Ahora parecía un indefenso crio, desnudando su alma ante ella para dejarla pasar. No sabia que hacer, no sabia que decirle, no podía creer que un ser guardara tanto dolor por dentro y jamás lo espero de una persona como Thomas Arclight. Ella apretó sus manos contra su pecho y, haciéndole compañía, sus lágrimas también resbalaron por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Miro la lapida y deseaba con todo que existiera también ese sentimiento en su familia pero ahora no se trataba de ella. Tal vez era la única chica que sabia el sufrimiento de aquel hombre, que aunque por fuera parecía alguien lleno de energía y alegría por dentro era un ser que sufría y lloraba lagrimas silenciosas. Entonces, su cuerpo actuó por si solo…

Sus manos blancas tomaron delicadamente el rostro de Thomas para dirigirlo hacia ella. La cara de el se torno sorprendida al ver que ella también estaba llorando, que lo acompañaba en su sufrimiento.

- Thomas… - susurro la chica de ojos magenta y se puso de rodillas para ganar un poco mas de altura que el Arclight. Aun las lagrimas de ambos se resbalaban por sus rostros pero Rio lo miro como un pequeño indefenso y falto de cariño, solo… solo quería ser quien le diera ese amor que estuvo ausente por años. Todavía tenia el rostro de el entre sus manos, que ya estaban siendo humedecidas por sus lagrimas y acerco su cara hacia el. Poco a poco se fue tomando un poco mas cerca, acariciando su cuello y sus mejillas.

Y el, su mente se había apagado por completo al ver los labios de ella tan cerca de el. No pensaba en nada mas, solo en que quería que ella hiciera su cometido. Hasta que por fin, en un segundo, los labios de ambos se encontraron juntos, saboreándose entre si y sintiendo el sufrimiento de cada quien. Era un sabor salado debido a las lágrimas pero Thomas sentía que era el beso más dulce que había tenido… De hecho, jamás había besado a alguien con otra intención que no fuera de simple juego. Esta vez era un beso real, algo que nunca había sentido y que jamás había probado. Automáticamente, el tomo la cintura de ella para intensificar mas aquel roce de labios y al parecer surgió efecto. Rio jamás había besado a alguien pero esta vez sintió la necesidad de hacerlo.

Después de algunos segundos, ella se separo un poco de el y ambos estaban jadeantes – Te amo Thomas… te amo… - y antes de que Thomas dijera algo, ella volvió a unir los labios de ambos.

Y ese beso inmerso entre el dolor y sufrimiento, se convirtió en su primer beso. El primer beso para Rio y el verdadero primer beso para Thomas…


End file.
